


Kitsunegari

by Lexipedia369



Category: Shall We Date?: Ninja Assassin+, Shall We Date?: Ninja Shadow
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempts at historical accuracy were made, F/M, Feudal Japan, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, fmm, pre Meiji restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexipedia369/pseuds/Lexipedia369
Summary: Old friends become new lovers. A chance reunion while on vacation puts Kitsune, Ukyo, and Eduard on a collision course with their history as they pursue those who would end their futures. Rated M for spicy bits, occasional slashy bits, and violence.





	1. Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be primarily about the triad of Ukyo, Eduard, and Kitsune, however, Kitsune does have dalliances with other partners.

_Prologue: Past_

"So when do you leave?" Kitsune asked the question with her face toward the moon-filled night sky, but it was easier than looking her two best friends in the face. She wasn't strong enough for that, she was certain.

All three of the ninjas lay on a blanket in the clearing just outside the village, stargazing together like they'd done since they were children. It felt like it would be the last time she would see them. They'd been training their whole lives for this next chapter, so far away in their minds for so long now just a night's sleep away, and theirs was a dangerous business. Killing people for a living, in service of the Shogun, or as a vigilante, was never an easy line of work anyway. It was not a job where one aged well, if at all. Even though she herself was leaving to do her own work, the idea of any harm coming to either of them hurt her heart.

"Tomorrow morning," Eduard supplied softly. The blond man muttered next to her, squeezing her hand that he held in his. 'Man', she laughed to herself. He'd been a man for all of a year maybe, and the only thing he'd really done was grow out his hair. For so long he'd been the foreigner, especially years ago when he'd first arrived at the gates of their village. Raised alongside Kitsune and Ukyo as a ninja, he was leaving tomorrow to work as a translator for the Dutch trading post in the city of Dejima, just outside Nagasaki.

"I'm going with him," Ukyo confirmed. Her other best friend, this one since practically diapers, shifted next to her lay on his side and face her. He would leave tomorrow to train as a commissioner for the city of Nagasaki. Together, her two friends would also join up with the Nagasaki vigilante.

It was a dream for all of them, really. To serve the Shogun, and the city, do the work that needed to be done, in the dead of night. It was all they'd worked for their whole lives. As it was, she would leave the day after them to work in Edo, under the magistrate, and to join the vigilante there with her brother. In short, their lives as adults were bearing down on them and their lives as children in the Hizen village were rapidly evaporating in front of them.

"I hate this," she murmured as the night breeze danced across her face and carried over strands of Ukyo's long red hair. At least he and Ed would have each other, she would be alone. Her brother didn't count because it wasn't the same at all.

Eduard rolled over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I wish you could come with us." The hand that had been holding hers was now propping up his head.

Kitsune could feel the warmth of his other palm through her kimono as it rested on her stomach. "Me too."

Ukyo scooted closer to her as well and brushed her bangs from her forehead. "We'll visit as soon as we can, you know. And you can come see us when you have time."

"Perhaps." The words were hollow and they all knew it. It was a long way from Edo to Nagasaki and back. The urge to cry burned behind her eyes and in her nose, but Kitsune held it back, because she could not show them that weakness. Weakness was not a part of her life, even as a woman. She was still a ninja in her soul, and she would be strong, even in the face of heartbreak.

"I'll miss your smile," Eduard offered, bringing her eyes to his. In the sunlight they were beautiful, almost violet. Though he didn't talk a lot—Ukyo managed to do enough of that for both of them—he always spoke the truth and spoke from his heart.

Kitsune reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm going to miss everything about you." An urge struck her then, one she'd had before more than once, but had always put aside. Now, with their time together short, she decided to go for it. Leaning up slightly, she pressed her lips to his, reveling in their warmth and softness. His lips parted on a quick gasp, then he quickly deepened the kiss. The touch of his tongue to hers made her skin heat in the cool night air.

Ukyo protested almost immediately. "Ed! Hey! That's not fair! We talked about this! You don't get to—" The rest of his complaint was silenced as Kitsune turned over and pressed her lips to his as well. Where Ed had been gentle and slightly experimental, Ukyo was more eager and practiced.

Her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart speed up as their kiss deepened. It was all she'd wanted. Both of them together, but it was a desire she knew was… frowned upon. Not discouraged necessarily, but certainly not something she should seek out. When she pulled back, they were both breathing hard, and she bit her lip in a kind of delayed embarrassment.

The sudden warmth on her back was comforting as Eduard sidled closer to her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his hand sliding around her waist. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." His breath against her neck sent a shiver through her that had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

Not to be outdone, Ukyo slid closer and ran his hand over her hip, fingertips flirting with the bottom edge of her kimono. "Me too. I'd hoped to get to see you like this long before now."

At the earnestness in his blue eyes, Kitsune cast her eyes down and sighed. "I didn't think it was fair to want you both."

Ukyo lay his finger under her chin and raised her eyes to his. In the same moment, Eduard lightly caressed her stomach and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "As you can see, we both wanted you, too."

"Kitsune?" A voice called in the distance, and it sounded like her brother Natsume. "Are you out here?" The voice calling her name was getting closer, sending the three of them scrambling to their feet.

By the time her brother, shorter and slighter than her friends but no less a ninja, arrived carrying a lantern, Ukyo had folded the blankets and they were all walking to the edge of the clearing. "Kitsune! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" One look at Ukyo and Edward, both with slightly amused, mischievous grins, and Natsume frowned in disapproval. "Don't you both leave tomorrow? Do you have nothing better to do than corrupt my sister?"

Given that her brother's default setting was 'annoyed', she let the little snipe go without comment. Ukyo, however, was having none of it.

"You should know your sister is safe with us. No place in the village safer." He briefly grasped her hand before stepping around her brother and heading back to the house he shared with Eduard.

"Your sister can take care of herself, Natsume." Eduard's expression didn't really change but she caught the slight grin in her direction and the wink as he moved around her disapproving brother to follow Ukyo home.

"Against the likes of you two? I have no doubt at all," Natsume sneered as he too turned to head back to the village.

The only one left was Kitsune. There was no way she could sort her feelings tonight, too much had happened. Of all the things that could have happened between the three of them, that kiss was perhaps the very last she would have expected. Being a ninja taught her patience and bravery, to evaluate a situation and react accordingly. And now she knew that her desires were very much reciprocated, even if they could not have more than tonight.

Tomorrow, she would send them off to Nagasaki, to their lives beyond the village gates, but for tonight, she could still dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several years apart, Kitsune reunites with her oldest friends Ukyo and Eduard.

 

 

 

**This is based on the game Shall We Date: Ninja Shadow, no ownership is stated or implied. I just like to write stories.**

_Present Chapter 1_

Nagasaki was a port town that smelled strongly of the sea air. It was pleasant, inviting, and easy to see why someone would come once and desire to stay. The port was bustling with vendor stalls and people everywhere. Everyone had somewhere to be and was in a hurry to get there. She could definitely relate.

The transition from village life to living in Edo had been a bit of a culture shock, but even these few years later, approaching a new city still filled her stomach with butterflies. No time for that, though. Today she was on a mission.  _Places to go, people to see, targets to eliminate_. Well, that would be the plan normally, but today was all about the first two.

First stop was the Himuro Shrine. She was tasked to visit the head priest Mokuren with a message from Kinshiro, the leader of the Edo vigilante. Dressed as a man, in a men's kimono and her hair tied back, Kitsune went out of her way to be invisible, or at the very least unassuming. The last thing she wanted to be was memorable while she was completing a mission.

Once inside the gate, she found a shrine maiden who was more than happy to direct her up the path to the main shrine. Inside she found a tall priest in white robes, a man of commanding presence with his sharply aristocratic features and deep blue-black hair.

Not knowing whom to approach, she strode up to him and asked quietly, "I've come from Edo. Are you the head priest?"

His deep grey eyes narrowed as they looked her over from hair to sandals. Rather than answer her question, he replied, "I'll get my father."

Kitsune nodded, feeling her cheeks heat at both his frank appraisal of her and his decidedly sexy voice. She sighed inwardly, annoyed at herself. Now was not the time to think about such things, and inside the Himuro Shrine was definitely not the place. There was something not quite alright about seducing a priest in there. Her lips curved as her mind entertained the vision against her better judgement.

"My son tells me you've come from Edo." A much older priest approached her, grey in beard with eyes that appeared to be slowly misting over. Behind him was the mysteriously sexy cleric she'd met initially. "May I help you?"

Bowing respectfully, she introduced herself. "My name is Kitsune Yoshimitsu, and I'm here on behalf of Toyama Kagemoto, the Edo magistrate." She didn't miss the way the younger priest's eyes widened, or the slight change in stance as she reached into her satchel to retrieve her cargo. "This letter is from his office and I came as soon as I could."

The old man's lips twitching into an almost grin. "Of course. Do you need an answer now or may I have time to read and consider it?"

She shook her head. "Please, take your time. I plan to be here for a few days and will be staying in Nagasaki." She gave him the name of an inn towards the center of town. "You may send for me there when you're ready."

"Thank you, my dear. Asagi," The old man nodded toward the younger diviner as he turned and left towards the back of the shrine.

The moment the head of the shrine was out of earshot, the younger man approached her cautiously. "Here on behalf of Kinshiro, huh?"

As surprised as Kitsune was to hear her boss's nickname on the man's lips, she knew better than to react. "I'm afraid I don't know who that is." She turned to leave the shrine only to find that she'd gained a tall, blue-haired shadow.

"You don't?" He persisted quietly as they made their way down the path to the gate of the shrine.

She stopped right before the end of the path. "What business is it of yours?"

There it was, that intense scrutiny again, the kind that made her feel more than a little naked and exposed. Just when she thought he'd answer her, he shook his head and held the gate open for her with a slight smirk. "No reason. Enjoy Nagasaki."

Eyes narrowed as she watched him, she nodded at him silently. Intriguing, even as her instincts said there was much more to the sexy priest than meets the eye. Regardless, her initial mission was complete, so now all she had to do was go to the inn and take a few moments to relax after a long journey.

After dropping her belongings at the room that would be hers for the duration, taking down her hair and fashioning it into something more feminine, and changing into a woman's yukata—a summer weight kimono, Kitsune set out to explore the town of Nagasaki. While it wasn't as big as she was used to, there was still a great deal to do and see. On a busy corner was a good-looking man with long green hair selling tabloids.

The best way to learn about a place was to read things like this, regardless of their inherent bias. She'd scouted many a location for the vigilantes by researching through local papers.

She made her way over to him and dug through her purse for some coins. "I'll take one."

The moment the man's eyes fell upon her, they lit up. His smile was nothing short of flirtatious. "As you wish, miss."

Kitsune let her fingers linger on his palm as they exchanged money. Yes, it was quite a bit more forward than she normally was, but until the head diviner at the Himuro Shrine replied to the letter, she was on vacation. She smiled her thanks as she took her paper and may have had a bit of extra swish in her step as she made her way through the crowded streets.

Finding a teahouse that wasn't busy with a line out the door was impossible at this time of day, so Kitsune found one that looked busy but the waitress was cute, so she was content to wait for a table. Even dressed as a woman, she kept her guard up, mindful of everyone near her and the things that went on around her. She wasn't carrying her swords like she normally would, but had knives secreted around her person just in case.

"Stop! Thief!"

The cry went up from down the street as a woman ran out of a shop after a man who was running at breakneck speed, carrying a satchel. Watching those around her seem to move out of his way, she decided that would not stand.

As he neared her, she took a step towards the road, and at the last moment 'fainted' and fell into his path. Her falling body sent the thief flailing to the ground and her landing on him may have consisted of a discreetly placed elbow strike or two. Either way, he was down, she was on top of him, and she didn't have to reveal who she really was or what she really did for a living. She counted it as a win.

It wasn't long before the crowd that had gathered around her to watch the melee parted, to reveal the coming Commissioners, the local constabulary around these parts. Leading the charge was a giant of a man in a gleaming white haori coat with two swords on his hip and long red hair streaming behind him that she and her dreams would know anywhere.

"Miss, are you alright?" He passed his eyes over her cursorily before helping her to her feet and focusing on the pickpocket.

"I'm fine, thank you." Her voice was unexpectedly hoarse as the magnitude of the meeting washed over her. She'd known it was a possibility that they'd meet at some point while she was in the city, but she was not prepared for the sight in front of her.

He'd grown, if that was possible. He seemed taller, definitely broader and stronger. His very size made her heart beat a little faster as she looked him over. His blue eyes were just as sharp and his face still had the boyish charm she remembered. He cut quite the figure in his white coat over his gold-trimmed red kimono and black hakama pants, a wakizashi and katana sheathed at his side, and his unmistakable hair… her fingers itched to run through his hair like they did when they were younger.

Right when he handed off the suspect to his fellow Commissioners and turned to speak to her, the cute young waitress at the teahouse approached her.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? One of the customers said a lady fainted while waiting in line. I am so sorry. Here, come inside." Kitsune allowed herself to be herded into the teahouse because she couldn't think of a polite way to decline.

The frantic young woman showed her to a seat at a corner table. "Here! I'll bring you some tea. Pick out whatever you'd like. It's on the house."

Kitsune shook her head and held up a hand. "You don't have to do that. I can pay."

The young woman smiled, "I'm sure you can, but I feel bad for you fainting while waiting for my food. It's the least I can do."

Again, Kitsune couldn't find a polite way to decline. "Thank you." The woman in the apron smiled and scurried off back to the kitchen.

"Ah, let her spoil you. You deserve it after stopping that thief." The man's voice next to her startled her, a rarity, and when she looked up to see who'd spoken, she found herself snared in the bluest eyes she could ever remember seeing, all the more striking for his bright red hair. "Kitsune."

She could only blink in response. This was not how she saw this reunion going at all. She opened her mouth to respond when the waitress came barreling out of the kitchen bearing a cup and a kettle for tea.

"Don't you harass her, Ukyo. She's had a hard day and doesn't need you accosting her." She moved quickly, setting the table and chastising him at the same time. It was impressive to behold.

Kitsune choked back a laugh, and Ukyo answered wryly, "I know, Haru. I'm here to interview her as a witness."

"Oh." The waitress paused, blinked, then nodded. "Alright then. I'll be back with another cup." The tiny tornado in an apron vanished across the restaurant and into the kitchen.

"May I sit?" he gestured to the spot across the table from her.

"You have to ask?" she choked out, still completely dumbfounded at her luck. The desire to come to Nagasaki and see her friends had never left her, but she'd had no idea how to make that happen once she'd landed in the port. Seeing his face while he sat across from her felt like a blessing from the gods.

The tall man shrugged then took up a spot at the table. "It's been a few years, so I figured it would be polite." Once seated, he did little more than look her over with an intimacy that made her cheeks heat in embarrassment. The last time they'd seen each other had been… a great deal more intimate.

Haru returned with another cup for tea as well as bowls of soba noodles. "I know you didn't order them, but they always make me feel better so I hope they will work for you, too."

Kitsune bit her lip in embarrassment at the woman's thoughtfulness. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do." The young woman beamed.

"Put it on my tab, okay?" Ukyo cut in smoothly, reminding the waitress of both his presence and the fact that he needed to speak to Kitsune.

Smiling even more cheerfully now, Haru nodded. "You're a good guy, Ukyo." As she vanished off into the kitchen again, she mouthed to Kitsune over his head, "He's single if you want to know."

Kitsune's snort, the only concession to laughter about that she'd allow, had Ukyo looking over his shoulder before returning his attention to her. "What's it been, four years?"

"Five, but who's counting?" She didn't look up from her bowl as she attacked the warm noodles with her chopsticks. "You look well."

"So do you." The way his voice deepened a bit when he said that had her looking up at him despite her embarrassment. "I don't remember you filling out a kimono quite as well as you do now."

His naked compliment and openly appreciative look left her speechless in response. Apparently his brazen confidence had only grown since their separation. Finally, after a sip of tea or two, the best she could come up with is, "Thank you for noticing."

Ukyo's laugh began as a rumbling chuckle that grew until it encompassed both of them. His sense of joy and humor had always been contagious. "Hard not to when you look like that." He reached across the table and delicately tucked a tendril of her bangs behind her ear. "So what can you tell me about what happened outside?"

Kitsune shrugged. "Not much to tell. I heard the yelling, saw him running. When no one else stepped up, I did what I had to in order to stop him. I didn't want to fight him in just a yukata, so I improvised."

"Improvised," he repeated as he dug into his own bowl.

"No sword." Kitsune held up her empty arms in emphasis. "And shuriken in public is generally frowned upon." Her lips twitched as he nodded in commiseration. "So it was that or gut him with my dagger." She absently touched the decorative spike holding her hair up, secreted within it a thin, razor-sharp blade. "I like this kimono and would rather not see it covered in blood."

"I see." After a couple bites, he looked back up. "And the bruises on his stomach?"

"I'm clumsy." She shrugged as she feigned innocence and sat back from the table, infinitely more relaxed than she had been in the beginning of their conversation. "Stomach and ribs mostly. He  _may_ have received a couple elbow strikes to keep him compliant as he 'caught' my fall."

Her old friend snickered but didn't look up from his food. "Of course."

"So what now?" She finished her tea and poured more for herself before holding up the kettle.

He nodded and watched her closely as she poured more tea for him as well. "Nothing more to say after that. I'll file a report with the magistrate, but other than that, it should be over and done with."

"I hadn't planned on getting into mischief when I came to town, you know," she offered. In fact, that was the exact opposite of what her intentions had been.

"It just seems to find you, right?" Ukyo laughed and had Haru bring them out some sweet steamed buns.

Kitsune nodded and sighed. "It's a curse, I tell you."

The commissioner chuckled again and shook his head. "Wait until Ed hears about this. Wow, of all the people to run into today, I had to run into you."

She grinned at him openly as the waitress returned to their table with their desserts. "Life's funny that way."

"Definitely," he agreed as he slid the plate of steamed rice buns toward her after taking one. "I've missed you, Kitsu."

"I've missed you too, 'Kyo."

* * *

 

Ukyo waited by the back entrance to the Meiko Salon for Eduard to make his way over from Dejima. Men who stood out as much as they did, or even Asagi the diviner, couldn't just walk in through the front door. Nothing announced 'Super Secret Meeting' like a disparate group of men coming together in the middle of the night at the Meiko Salon.

He was just about to give up and head inside when his best friend's blond hair caught the moonlight as he slunk down the alley. Ed nodded as he arrived and walked through the door after Ukyo.

"You'll never believe who I saw today," the commissioner started in a voice only low enough for his best friend to hear as they wound their way through the maze of hallways to the meeting room of the vigilantes.

Ed raised an eyebrow but didn't vocalize. He wasn't long on words, never had been, but his silence stoked Ukyo's impatience.

"It's more fun if you guess!" he prodded.

"That will… have to… wait." Kagura, the manager of the salon and their leader Makoto's assistant/bodyguard gestured for them to hurry up as he held the door for them. Deceptively small in size, he had the heart of a lion and the fighting skills to match.

Once inside, they took seats with the other five vigilantes and waited for their leader to commence the briefing. Makoto was an imposing figure, tall, lithe, with a piercing gaze that seemed to see right through a person to their very essence. His long black hair and refined manner gave him a sensual quality, something Ukyo would have enjoyed pursuing under other circumstances. The rest of the world knew him as the ukiyo-e artist Arashi and the Master of the Meiko Salon, but in here? In here he was their fearless leader and the final word on all things vigilante.

The man in question rose to his feet and swept back his opulently embroidered purple haori coat. "Briefly, before we get to tonight's mission, I have received word from Edo regarding our longtime target: Saburo Suetsugo." A tense murmur wound its way through the room, and Makoto waited to continue until it had died down. "Our petition for his death on behalf of the people of Nagasaki has been taken before the Shogun and he is considering it. He will have an envoy here in the next few days with his answer for us."

"Can't come soon enough," Ukyo muttered, and was met with agreement by the other vigilantes. They all had their reasons but this was one man they would be more than happy to take care of, off the books if necessary. The city of Nagasaki had been begging them for months to rid them of his scourge, but every time the magistrate declined. He was, after all, the largest shipping magnate in the region and the primary trade contact with the Dutch at Dejima as head of the Merchants Guild.

Their leader nodded. "Understood. And now onto the mission." He took a deep breath and cast a glance around the room like he was concerned about his next words. "Tonight we seek a child predator. A literal thief in the night who takes children from their beds and leaves their broken bodies in the alleyways like so much trash. I'm sure you've all seen Ritsu's tabloids.

"His focus is mostly poor families without means or resources to search for the child. The man in question has ninja training and has been hard to track down, but through Ukyo's diligent investigations," his silent nod and quick word of praise were a surprise given how taciturn he normally was with them, "we have located him."

Asagi stood up then to address the group. "As of now, he has been shadowed by my shikigami until we have a plan of attack."

Their leader nodded and spoke up again, "Quick and clean is what we need here. He is highly placed and his death, without proof, could have serious and unforeseen repercussions."

It was hard to imagine that Makoto had left anything to chance in the way of unforeseen repercussions, but he nodded in understanding anyway.

"What do you mean by 'proof'?" Yuzuki asked. He was the younger brother of the group, slight in build, the hands of a pampered playboy, befitting his day job as the youngest son of the wealthy Hirano imports shop owner. "Sounds like you're going to let him abduct another child."

That route had been discussed when Ukyo had briefed Makoto about his findings privately, but he didn't think the man would go through with it. It was ambitious, and while the danger that bordered on reckless was pretty normal for  _him_ , he did not think his leader would agree.

Makoto nodded. "Three teams this time. One to shadow him and keep him in sight at all times. Kagura and Asagi, that's your job." The two men nodded, and rose to leave and change into their gear.

"We need a team for both implementation and to keep the child safe and shielded as much as possible. Ukyo, Eduard, and Kaname, that is your job. Yuzuki and Shintaro, you're on back up and clean up." Everyone else nodded and rose to go change.

Over the din of people shuffling and leaving, Makoto called. "Back in half an hour for final checks before you go."

Ukyo nodded and headed down the hall with Ed to Kagura's room. The manager of the salon lived just down the hall from his Master and next door to Kaname, the young ninja apprentice under Makoto who also worked at the salon. In there, he changed from his garb as a commissioner entrusted to protect the city into a ninja, sworn to do the same by any means necessary. Eduard changed as well, and so did Kagura. This was an all hands on deck mission and failure was never an option.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nagasaki Vigilantes handle business, and Eduard learns of Kitsune's return

_Chapter 2_

When everyone reconvened in Makoto's room, the energy of the room had changed from attentive to something close to active bloodlust. Ukyo loved this part, the sharpness of it, the electricity. He glanced at Eduard out of the corner of his eye, and the blond man nodded slightly in response. On his other side, Kaname stood, rolling his shoulders and slowly stretching and flexing his fingers.

"Everyone clear on their jobs?" Makoto demanded as he looked over the room, pausing curiously to stare at Kaname before continuing on. "Failure is not an option. This child's life depends on you. Nagasaki shall know its vigilante bring justice."

With that, they were all dismissed into the night. Kagura and Asagi took to the rooftops first, light-footed as ever. They would scout the area and keep track of the mark, only intervening if absolutely necessary.

"You ready?" Ukyo asked as he wrapped an arm around Kaname's tiny waist. He didn't wait for the apprentice to answer before taking to the roof himself behind Ed.

The complaints were almost immediate. "Put me down, dammit! I hate it when you do that!" Kaname's hissing and spitting reminded Ukyo of an angry kitten.

"You need to eat more. You're no heavier than a load of laundry. Are you seeing Shintaro for training like you're supposed to?" In addition to being a ninja, Shintaro was a master swordsman who ran a dojo in town that all the ninjas trained at during the week.

"Of course I am! Now let me go!" Kaname's struggle gradually became insistent as he twisted and turned in his grip.

"Turn him loose, 'Kyo," Ed intoned, and though his expression never changed, the vague annoyance was clear.

Rather than hear him go on, Ukyo released the young man and they all took off running toward the ambush site. Once there, they paused and waited for Asagi's signal.

"So are you gonna guess?" Ukyo asked Ed as he peered over the edge of the roof and into the alley below. They were perched atop the target's house awaiting him to return with his prey.

Eduard sighed and gazed at his best friend. "Will you stop talking about it if I do?" Ukyo nodded once. "Fine. You saw Natsume."

Ukyo blinked at how close Ed's guess was to reality with Kitsune being Natsume's younger sister.

"Was I right?" his friend prompted when he didn't reply.

Before he could answer, a bright blue-white light bloomed and hissed next to them, Asagi's shikigami signal that they were in play. Kaname dropped down first and hid in the shadows beyond the door. Ed dropped down next and took to the shadows across from the door, effectively flanking the suspect once he arrived. Ukyo's role was essentially 'death from above'.

A man, looked to be on the tall and thin side from what Ukyo could tell from his perch, came tearing down the narrow alleyway with what looked to be a sack of rice over his shoulder. He slowed as he neared his home, his labored breathing audible even on the rooftop. Five steps away from the trap… two steps, one… the moment he touched his front door, Ukyo dropped down behind him with his sword already drawn.

"Drop the bag."

The man froze with his hand on his door handle before raising up to his full height. "Vigilantes? What could you want with a man out procuring rice to feed his family?" His smile was oily and made Ukyo's skin itch.

Just then, the bag in question moaned and twisted against his shoulder, ramping up the tension immediately. The man spit and pulled a dagger he'd had hidden in the folds of his clothes and began to feint like he was going to stab what or whoever was in the bag.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Drop the bag." Ukyo took a step to his left, seeming attempting to flank the kidnapper and driving him to turn his back on the shadows that hit Kaname. "Last warning." Making eye contact with Kaname, who slipped in behind him and was in his ready stance, Ukyo made his move.

Raising his sword to swing at the kidnapper, he distracted him just long enough for Kaname to snatch the bag from his shoulder and make his way down the alley with it. Now that they were alone, the commissioner could do what he did best.

Clearly his dagger was outmatched against a sword, so the target tossed it aside and resorted to begging. "You don't have to kill me!" the man implored. "I'll never do it again. I swear!"

Ukyo sighed and shook his head. "Take it up with your gods, because I'm not interested." He then drew down his sword, piercing the other man's vital organs and leading him to his last breath.

Wiping the blood from his sword and sheathing it, he looked to his best friend who materialized out of the shadows.

"You alright?" the blond man asked him with his head cocked over to the side like he was studying him.

Ukyo nodded, flexing his fingers repetitively to help them work through the adrenaline coursing through him. Without another word, they took to the rooftops and headed back to regroup at the Meiko Salon.

Kaname was to meet up with Asagi and Kagura to return the child to his family before heading back in. In all, a successful night.

They returned to Kagura's room when they arrived back at the salon and took their time bathing and cleaning up before changing back into their normal attire. Blood was always difficult to explain otherwise.

"So was I right?" Ed asked as he knelt down to attend to his boots. He was the only one of the vigilante to dress in Western-style clothes due to his position as the head translator for the Dutch Trade Chairman.

"About?" Ukyo replied absently as he tended to his obi belt and saya. Tying the appropriate knots and making sure his scabbards were correctly positioned was a process.

"Who you saw earlier. I guessed Natsume and you got a look on your face that I didn't quite understand."

So much had happened in the last few hours, it had slipped his mind entirely. "Not Natsume, but you're close."

Ed frowned as he adjusted his belt. " _Not_  Natsume," he repeated. "You don't mean—"

"Ukyo, a word?" Asagi barged into the room without bothering to knock. His expression was even more serious than usual and he seemed out of breath.

"Come on in," he gestured magnanimously while retying the knots on his hakama pants. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" The cleric wasn't known for being quite so theatrical.

"The envoy. From Edo." He paused and worked to slow his breathing. "They're here."

Ukyo's eyes widened until he was sure they matched Asagi's. " _Here_ , as in at the salon?"

The taller man shook his head. "No,  _here_ as in, in town! We had a messenger arrive at the shrine from Edo today. A woman from Kinshiro's office."

The mention of a woman carrying out magistrate business brought Ukyo up short. "Since when does Kinshiro employ women for anything other than his enjoyment?"

"Are you sure it was a woman?" Ed asked at the same time.

Asagi shrugged and smiled wryly. "She was dressed as a man, but there was no disguising a body like that, regardless of what she may say to the contrary."

Ed and Ukyo both snickered. Even though their friend was a priest, he certainly didn't hurt for female attentions, nor was he one to overlook a beautiful woman. "And how do you know she's the envoy Makoto was talking about?"

"I performed a divination after she left."

"And?" Ukyo prompted, growing impatient as the wheels in his mind turned to the one woman from Edo he'd met up with recently.

" _And_  she is here with an agenda, but I couldn't discern if it was personal or business because they were so tangled up."

Ukyo caught Ed's sidelong glance and nodded slightly. "Alright then. Where do I find her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kitsune had been up early, finding it hard to sleep in a strange place, and still strangely jazzed about meeting up with Ukyo the day before. In her mind, she couldn't get past the last time she'd been together with him and Ed before they'd left the village. It was a memory burned into her soul.

She donned another flowery summer kimono and geta sandals and was just sliding open her door to go exploring when she found Ukyo there, poised to knock.

"Good morning." His voice was deeper than she remembered and had a timbre to it that set all her nerve endings on fire.

"It is now," she replied with a grin as she stepped out of the room under his arm. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in a room with him and be unable to take advantage of it. That would just be too cruel. "So how'd you find me?" Their conversation the day before had been relatively brief considering the circumstance and her exact lodgings hadn't come up.

"You went to the Himuro shrine yesterday," he explained with a shrug.

The sexy smirking face of the younger cleric filled her mind. "The priest."

"The priest," Ukyo confirmed with a nod.

Sighing, Kitsune stepped out into the busy street and began making her way toward the tea house from the previous day. She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Well, that figures. He's hot, so I don't blame you in the slightest. How long have you two been together?"

Ukyo blinked before his cheeks flushed with color. He looked like he was working hard to suppress a laugh. "It's not like that."

She shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." Their walk took them over to the tabloid salesman's corner. "I'll take one!" she called as she stood in the crowd.

Ukyo rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna waste your money on these rags?"

The man with the green hair narrowed his gaze at her companion before approaching with her paper. "Ukyo, don't talk down to the woman just because she has good taste." His playful smile and wink as they exchanged money made her giggle.

"Ritsu, if she wants to throw away her hard-earned money, that's on her." It was only when she subtly elbowed him in the side did his manners kick in. "So this is Kitsune Yoshimitsu, she's a childhood friend of me and Ed."

"Ritsu, and it's nice to meet you, Kitsune." He offered her his hand and took longer than was strictly necessary to let go.

She giggled as she shook his hand. "Likewise, Ritsu."

Of course Ukyo noticed, flicking the man in the back of his hand with his fingers. "That's enough of that."

"The commissioner likes to think he has the monopoly on beautiful women," the salesman confided before releasing her and moving back over to his corner. "Always good to see you, Ukyo. Nice to meet you, Kitsune, and thank you for your business."

"Ritsu." Ukyo took her by the elbow and led her down the street and away from perceived temptation. He was still grousing and grumbling under his breath as they took a seat in Haru's teahouse.

"Oh look," she shook out the paper as she read it, not looking up at her companion, "the vigilante found a man kidnapping a child and took care of him."

"Good for them," he replied easily, like it was of no concern to him whatsoever. Haru brought out their tea and some rice balls for them to enjoy before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Kitsune took her time pouring cups for both of them before she asked airily, "What do you think he said to his gods?"

It was clearly all he could do not to spit tea across the table. With what appeared to be great effort, he swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin before asking, "You were there?"

She shrugged one shoulder and blew over her steaming cup of tea in her hand. "I'm a light sleeper. I heard yelling."

"I see." He blinked a few times before frowning. "Roof over the alley?"

"Of course." She nodded once as she sipped. Kitsune couldn't help the giant grin that spread across her face as she chuckled. Tempting as it was, she decided not to tease him about not detecting her presence.

Any further conversation was cut short by Eduard sauntering in then, taking one look at her, and snatching her out of her seat in the biggest bear hug she'd ever had. She couldn't even reciprocate because he'd pinned her arms to her sides. "Hey, Ed." His arms tightened around her and his words were muffled by his face buried in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry?" she asked while fighting off the way his warm breath and lips on her neck sent her body into a riot.

Eduard held her away from him slightly and looked her over like he was memorizing every detail. "I said, 'I'm so glad to see you and I've missed you terribly'." He then hugged her close again and showed no sign of letting her go. "You smell amazing." He pulled back and looked her in the face, easily the happiest she'd ever seen him. Gone were the men's kimono, hakama, and waraji sandals she'd remembered, and in their place were Western clothes. Black cape trimmed in gold that matched his waistcoat over a button down shirt made of some rough, itchy fabric, dark pants and boots, all emphasizing his broad shoulders, narrow waist, and long legs. It appeared he'd grown as well. He was still shaggy blond, though, and his katana she remembered hanging at his side had been replaced by a shikomizue cane version. In all, it seemed he'd embraced his foreign roots while still holding on to his ninja soul.

Ukyo was gleeful as he laughed at the two of them. "Alright, that's enough. Let the lady have her tea."

Eduard abruptly released her and herded her into her seat, immediately sitting right next to her with his arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe you're here! Tell me all about your life. You look beautiful, by the way."

Kitsune's cheeks flamed at his continued effusiveness. "I think that is the most I've ever heard you say at one time."

Ukyo, who looked like he was going to keel over from his laughter nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'd agree."

Ed narrowed his eyes at his best friend and waved off his commentary with a flick of his fingers while grabbing the kettle to refill their tea cups. "So why are you here?"

She sighed and took a deep breath, measuring how much trouble she'd be in with the Edo vigilante versus her friends. "I'm here on behalf of my employer—" she started.

"Kinshiro," Ukyo oh-so-helpfully supplied, causing Ed to raise an eyebrow.

"With a message that was sent to the head of the Himuro Shrine. I'm on vacation while I wait for the answer." Feeling a bit like a brat, she casually set her hand on Ed's knee and drummed her fingertips just to see what he would do.

It was almost imperceptible, but his breath caught for a moment, then he quickly recovered. "Vacation, huh?" Eduard's voice was deeper than normal and he cleared his throat before continuing. "So then you're free tonight?"

Ukyo's eyes rounded in outrage at his best friend since childhood. "You always do that! No fair! I hadn't even had a chance to get there yet!"

"And you're both going to have to wait," a smooth voice cut in, drawing all of their attention.

Asagi, in his white robes that looked impossibly bright against his long, dark blue hair stood imperiously over the table. "The Master of the Meiko Salon would like to see you." He peered at her like he expected her to balk.

With a slight smirk on her lips, she assented without fanfare. "Sure. If that's what he wants."

Ukyo summoned Haru and paid, then all of them rose and left the teahouse together.

As the group set out for the salon, Asagi stopped short. "You know Makoto asked me to bring her, right?"

Eduard nodded. "…and?"

The priest looked exasperated. "And we don't need an escort!"

Ed casually took her hand and laced their fingers together. "I was headed over there anyway."

Not to be outdone, Ukyo took up her other hand. "As was I."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Asagi turned on his heel and continued to their destination. "I had no idea either of you had this much free time."

The silence between them as they walked was oppressive, and try as she might, there was no way for Kitsune to ditch her devoted minders. Failing yet again to dislodge her hands, she sighed deeply. "How'd you find me?"

The priest shrugged with a mysterious smirk dancing over his lips. "I asked Ritsu if he'd seen you."

Hearing the words, something about them didn't ring true, but she couldn't tell what it was. They did run into Ritsu today, so it was reasonable, but still. At the moment, though, she had other pressing questions. "Did Master Arashi say why he wanted me?"

The diviner shook his head but didn't look back at her. "He did not, and I didn't ask."

"Fair enough." Before she could protest about feeling like a prisoner, they arrived at the Meiko Salon and the guys had to release her hands so she could go inside.

Kaname nodded from the corner where he'd been unpacking inventory to display, and the wiry Kagura had just walked up from the back of the shop with a broom.

"My Lord… is expecting… you."

"Thank you." She watched him for a moment before following Asagi back into the hallway. He seemed okay, but his halting speech suggested… something else. "Why does he—?"

"Long story," Eduard supplied without looking at her.

Alright then. "Did something happen—?"

"Long story," Asagi repeated, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He then knocked on the unmarked door to a room and stepped back, leaving her standing there with her escorts.

"Enter." The voice was cultured, refined, and not at all unlike her boss Kinshiro.

Before she could do as she was bidden, Ukyo slid the door open and preceded her into the room. "I don't know what you need to see her about but I can assure you—"

"Ukyo. Of course." The regal man in the purple coat with the long, long hair noted with a light and airy tone that felt like neither. He was seated on an elegantly embroidered turquoise silk cushion on the tatami mat and sipped his tea like he had nothing but time. "I don't remember sending for you."

The commissioner swallowed audibly. "I was having breakfast with Kitsune when Asagi came to retrieve her." He nodded toward the silent wraith standing at the door behind them.

The Master of the Meiko Salon was beautiful to behold. There was no way around it. His long blue-black hair shined in the lamplight, lips were full and sensual and sharp eyes that seemed to know your soul the moment they looked at you. Just being under his scrutiny was intense. "I see. And you felt she, a kunoichi ninja in her own right, would not be safe coming here with him?"

Now the grown man standing next to her began to fidget a bit like a teenage boy caught sneaking out. "No. I just—"

"Not interested." He turned his considerable attention to Eduard. "And you?"

The blond man smirked faintly. "… with them."

Makoto's eyes narrowed as he looked between the three of them before finally settling on her. "I received the letter you brought from Toyama via the Himuro Shrine." He paused to pour more tea. "So did you plan to inform me that you were in town?"

Regardless of the hint of antagonism in the tone, Kitsune knew better than to react, lest she embarrass Kinshiro and the rest of the Edo Vigilante. "I was unaware I had to report to you that I was on vacation." She sniffed and cleared her throat before continuing, "What'd you think I was going to do? Dress as a woman and stalk the streets at night looking for wrongdoers in my spare time?" When the vigilante leader's eye began to twitch and his lips thinned into a grim line, she chuckled. "In all seriousness, I am here for the sole purpose of enjoying Nagasaki."

"I see." His shoulders seemed to relax a little and he sighed slightly as he sipped his drink. "So then the reports I have of you prowling around at night and shadowing our vigilante are…"

Makoto didn't miss much, she conceded to herself. It was impressive. "Correct to a point. I work at night, and I've only been here one night, so I couldn't sleep. Strange place, you know."

He dipped his head like he conceded her point, but then asked, "And that caused you to take to the rooftops?"

She blinked to cover her surprise at the thorough nature of his intel. "I wasn't interested in company. Look," she took a step toward him and away from her two silent sentinels with her hands clasped in front of her demurely, "I'm not here to interfere or do anything except relax, see some old friends, and eat some pickled food. I'm on vacation unless you have need for me."

Makoto rose to his full height, which only added to his air of refined menace, and considered her. His gaze as he looked her up and down was practically physical contact. "You won't cause any problems?"

"I'll do my best," she assured him.

Ukyo stepped up beside her, and Ed followed suit. "We'll keep her out of trouble, Makoto," he confirmed as he looked to Eduard, who nodded silently.

The vigilante leader's lips twitched, but otherwise he didn't react. "Somehow that does not fill me with confidence."

Before Ukyo could dig their graves any further, Kitsune looked over her shoulder. "Then we'll keep Asagi with us as a disinterested third party. A chaperone, if you will." Normally, she'd fight this tooth and nail, but the priest was hot and given that it was her vacation, more eye candy was always welcome.

"Wait a minute." The cleric stepped away from the door quickly, holding up a hand. "I did not agree to this."

Makoto's eyes narrowed as he looked between the now-four of them before nodding with a cryptic smile canting about his lips. "I like it." He strode across the room and took up a brush to write out a note. "I'll let Moruken know that we're borrowing you for a few days." He folded the note and called for Kagura. The moment the slight man entered, he took the note without speaking-or looking at any of them-and left, followed by Kaname, who was only there long enough to grab the tea kettle and tray.

"Thank you for the consideration," she offered cheerfully, just to poke at Asagi a little bit.

Makoto's face remained impassive, but his tone at least sounded amused now. "Don't mention it. Really." With a flick of the wrist, he shooed them out of his room.

"It doesn't take three guys to watch one woman," Asagi protested as they made their way through the crowded streets to the market near the harbor.

"We're not watching her. We're accompanying her. And besides, do you want to tell Makoto you don't want such a cake assignment? You want him to give it to Shintaro?" He laughed and shook his head at his own joke. Shintaro would run screaming like he'd been set on fire before keeping company with a woman, even as a direct order. Brave swordsman, not so good with the ladies. "Don't be an idiot."

Kitsune had been listening to Ukyo and the cleric go back and forth the whole time. Every once in a while, she'd look over to the silent Eduard and he would answer her questioning gaze with a smirk.

Asagi gave an exasperated growl. "Well, I still have to go back to work today and so do you. Ed?"

Eduard shrugged. "If Kitsune wants to go back to her room and change clothes, I can take her on a tour of Dejima while you work. We'll meet up for dinner." Sounded reasonable to her.

"Sounds like a date," Ukyo grumbled, pouting.

The blond man shook his head. "Not if she's dressed as a man, then it's just me showing a childhood friend around."

Asagi nodded and turned to head toward the shrine. "See you at dinner."

Watching the diviner melt into the crowd, Ukyo heaved a theatrical sigh. "Unfortunately, I have to go back to work. I'll see you tonight, though, right? Dinner?"

Kitsune nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. Come by my place when you get off."

He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Don't let him steal you all for himself, okay?"

The warm breath dancing down her neck as he spoke made her shiver as much as the whispered words did. "Not a chance. I'll see you tonight."

With a sunny smile on his face, he, too, turned and headed back toward town. She and Ed poked around the market a bit more before heading back to her room to change.

There were certainly greater hardships in the world than spending the afternoon with Eduard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemony bits, slashy bits, just something to keep in mind

_Chapter 4_

The tour of Dejima and the Dutch trading house had taken some time and Eduard prided himself on being thorough. She was glad she'd dressed as a man, because it was a lot easier to walk about unnoticed than when she wore her kimono. Unfortunately, Ed discovered he'd left something back at the trading house, so as soon as he walked her to her door and dropped off the things they'd purchased, he took off with a promise to return as quickly as possible.

Alone without her keepers, Kitsune took a much-needed breath. It was hard to see them without thinking about how they'd left things all those years ago, and now with Asagi there, that was likely a topic they wouldn't be able to revisit any time soon.

Of course, she sighed to herself as she slowly changed back into the women's kimono, that was her fault. She'd recommended he be their chaperone as a joke, something to tease him with. She certainly never expected Makoto to go along with it! Now the hot priest was pissed at her and she had to apologize to him. Kitsune hated apologizing.

Taking a moment to pin up her hair, she set about preparing the spread for when the guys arrived. She'd gotten a ton of food, thanks to Ed being her beast of burden. At least she and the guys wouldn't go hungry.

The knock at the door confused her. The sun was still out and it was nowhere close to evening. Figuring it was the innkeeper, she almost fainted at the sight of Asagi there with a bottle of wine.

"I was taught to show up with gifts," he muttered as he thrust the bottle at her, not really looking anywhere but his feet.

Kitsune stepped back to allow the blue-haired priest to enter. "Thank you?" For a guy who clearly really didn't want to be here, it seemed a bit suspicious that he would show up so early.

She got a couple cups out of the collection of bags as he prowled restlessly around the room. Kitsune paid him no mind and took a seat on the tatami mat next to the table.

"Drink?" She held up the bottle as an offer, drawing his intense gaze.

Asagi approached cautiously and took a seat across the table from her.

Taking that as an affirmative, she poured him some wine and slid the cup over to him. "You don't want to be here, do you?" she asked after taking a sip.

He shook his head slightly but otherwise didn't answer as he took a healthy swallow. His grey eyes never left her.

Taking a decent drink herself, she reclined next to the table and pinned him down with a serious look of her own. "You know you don't have to stay, right? I mean, I won't tell Makoto if you won't."

When the corners of his mouth kicked up into a positively wicked grin, she was reminded of her first impression of him: hot. "I don't think he'd appreciate that." Something about him piqued her interest, aroused her prey drive, though she was certain his apparent harmlessness was a carefully cultivated façade used to disguise his more dangerous inclinations.

Kitsune shrugged. "Maybe not, but I feel bad. I mean, it's my fault you're stuck here. I suggested he send you as a joke. Tease you a little bit. I never thought he'd take me seriously."

He chuckled bitterly and raised his glass to her. "And yet, here we are." He finished his wine and she immediately poured him another. "My question is, why do you want to get rid of me?"

"What makes you think that?" Regardless of how astute his observation was, she had no plans of acceding so quickly. Now it was her turn to finish her wine in record time.

"For now, let's just call it intuition." He refilled her glass as he watched her closely. "So, what? You have plans for the three of you? Are they filthy?"

Kitsune's cheeks flamed bright red as she choked on her drink. Intuition? At this rate, he was practically a mind reader.

Now his mischievous smile turned wide-eyed and gleeful. "They  _are_! Oh, I am  _so_  not leaving now."

It took a minute to get her breathing under control, then she stood to find a rag to clean up the mess. It was as she was cleaning that she saw the state of her kimono. "Excuse me." She bowed her head and stepped behind the decorated folding partition in her room to change out of her stained clothes.

He scrambled to his feet to follow her. "I was just asking to tease you back. I had no idea… Ukyo, I could see him thinking up this kind of thing, no problem. But you? I would have never thought that in a million years." His voice was laughing, and just on the other side of the paper wall, making her nervously speed through tying the knots necessary to secure her fresh kimono.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was a pathetic attempt at a deflection, but it was all she could manage in her somewhat flustered state. How could he possibly have known? Diviner or not, it was spooky.

Asagi waited just on the other side of the partition the moment she emerged. He was standing far too close and she had to look up at him to see his face. "Then why are you still blushing, Kitsune?" His whispered question, in that sexy voice of his, sent a shudder through her that she desperately wanted to quell. He shuffled a half step closer, and she put her hand on his chest to keep him from advancing further.

Her eyes fell to his lips, and for one moment, she thought about riling him up further by grabbing his vestments and pulling him down to her for a kiss. Something, anything, to shut him up about her and her prurient interests where their mutual friends were concerned.

He licked his lips and her eyes jumped back to his, steel grey but getting darker by the minute, with a look that dared her to do it. Her hand on his chest detected the faint thump of his heart underneath her palm as its pace kicked up a little. Her fingers curled slowly around his lapel.

She had no idea how he'd guessed her intent, but there was no time to ponder that as another knock sounded at the door. The moment between them broken, he stepped back with both hands up and a wary look, while she rushed past him to grab the door.

Ukyo tumbled in, carrying two bottles of sake, followed by Eduard, who was similarly laden. "Looks like you started the party without us," the red-haired man groused while pouting.

"It's not a party until you're here," she answered, taking a bottle from him and kissing him on the cheek. She did the same for Eduard. Asagi just smirked.

It seemed that more he drank, the more affectionate Ukyo became. They ate, laughed, and talked about old times; and all the while, he'd lean against her, snuggle up to her and kiss her cheek, and wrap his arm around her shoulder. Ed held his liquor better, or at least less ebulliently, though he was flirtatious in his own way, with his soft smiles, lingering touches, and looks that could scald. And the whole time, any time their gazes met, Asagi just smirked, just this side of indecent, and so very  _knowing_.

As the night went on Ukyo and Eduard got progressively drunker as did Asagi. Eventually they all passed out on her floor on the futon that she laid out. When she woke up few hours later in the room with the lanterns burning low, Kitsune was sandwiched between Ukyo and Edward on the mattress on the floor. Her head was on Eduard's strong chest, and Ukyo was curled around behind her with his arm over her waist.

She raised her head and was gratified to see that they all had clothes on still, more or less, as this was a bit intimate. Her eyes found Asagi sleeping just beyond the far end of the bed, propped up against the wall and leaning heavily against the wardrobe. Resuming her position on Ed's chest, she reveled in his warmth and scent. He had long since dispensed with his cape and waistcoat, very casual in his half-buttoned shirt and his breeches open just at the top. If she wanted to, she could slide her hand down his ridged stomach and dip her fingers inside his waistband. It was tempting, but she refrained, just barely.

It seemed that even asleep Ukyo was very, ahem, friendly. His hand wandered from her hip to her waist up to cup her breast before sliding down to hip again, almost like he was petting her. The only reason she knew he was still asleep was his deep, even breathing behind her and the way his warm breath ruffled the hair at her neck. Even so, she could feel his cock stiffen against her ass through his hakama trousers. The longer this went on the more difficult it became to stay still as her body began to respond to his touch.

Out of curiosity, she wiggled her ass against Ukyo's hardness and he moaned softly in his sleep. Eduard, on the other hand, was still snoring peacefully as she ran her fingernails lightly down his chest and down his stomach to his waistband and back up. The tremor that passed through his body seemed to rouse him slightly, but only for a moment. She did it again and this time very briefly grazed his nipple. The next pass of her fingertips down his chest to his waistband and he caught her wrist just as she began to venture further south. She looked up to see his deep purple eyes dreamily focusing on her face.

"And good morning to you, too,  _schatje_." His gravelly morning voice passed over her like a caress. And his smile, it was easy to let her mind wander to more debauched thoughts when he smiled at her like that.

Ukyo stirred behind her as she ground against him again. On the last strafing run of his hand migrating from her hip across your stomach up to her breast, he stopped and began to pluck and tease her nipple in a way that made it very clear that he was waking from sleep with nefarious intentions.

Eduard watched as his best friend massaged her breasts. His eyes wandering from the incredible sight of her nipples getting hard behind the silk of her kimono to the look of intense arousal on her face. Unable to lie still, he shifted a little in the bed and a finger under her chin and kissed her mouth.

The moment their lips touch she moaned softly, mindful of Asagi asleep not very far away. It was like her body had been waiting for just this moment, and began to melt-starting between her thighs.

Eduard's clever lips and tongue made it difficult to keep quiet, especially as she began to wiggle against Ukyo from his devious ministrations. This time on his hands slid down to her hips as he held her still to grind his hardness against her ass.

"I'm so glad it wasn't a dream," he rasped against her neck, his warm breath setting her body on fire. "I'm so glad it was not a dream, because you feel like heaven." He brushed the hair off her neck and slid his lips against the sensitive skin there. His hand slipped inside the top of her kimono as Eduard swallowed her gasps of pleasure.

Not to be outdone, her fingertips descended to his breeches, slowly undoing each button to slide inside and finally rub his stiff shaft like she'd wanted to forever. His skin was so hot, and so soft, he was almost too big to wrap her fingers around.

Kitsune slowly urged Ed to his back by her kisses alone. It took some maneuvering, but she was finally able to free him from the confines of his pants to stroke him properly. His stuttered breath, his words growled in a language she didn't understand, made her thighs clench as she watched her hand slip from the tip to the base in agonizing slowness.

"That is so hot," Ukyo muttered as he leaned up to watch her stroke his friend. "He's very sensitive," he advised her, "if you run your thumb over the tip." This insider knowledge sent a thrill through her; she loved being between the two of them. It was so perfect, so intimate. This time she was the one who swallowed Eduard's moans as she teased him and stroked his hard cock. She couldn't help but wonder how Ukyo was so familiar with turning Ed on, but the idea-with its incredibly lurid and sensual visuals-was almost as arousing as her current situation.

The powerful feelings between the three of them were even more intense, with Asagi being so close by but blissfully unaware only making it hotter. So far, she could see he was still passed out and blissfully unaware of their shenanigans.

Ukyo growled and grazed his teeth over her neck before shifting back and moving Kitsune to her back between them. "Let's get this off."

Between him and Ed, they dealt with her knots and gently peeled back the silk of her kimono, leaving her only in her underclothes. For a moment there was no other sound but their breathing.

"You are so beautiful," Ed murmured as the warmth of his hand moved slowly up her thigh under the hem of her kimono slip. "I've wanted this- "

"For so long," Ukyo finished for him, staring into Kitsune's eyes. He kissed her then, the soft press of his lips to hers stealing her breath. It was so easy to let her mind wander back to that night when they were kids, before everything changed. She gripped the collar of his kimono to pull him closer, deepening the kiss by tangling her tongue with his.

Eduard was thorough in his exploration of her body, his gentle fingertips trailing up and down her thighs, across her stomach, and stopping just short of her nipples had her hips twisting restlessly against the futon. He seemed to be studying each reaction intently; he elevated making her crazy to an art form.

Ukyo sealed her lips against the loud howl of frustration as Ed veered oh so close to a sensitive area just to wander off in a different direction. He loved how responsive she was, and could not get over how much the circumstances turned him on. Having Ed as an occasional fling wasn't new to him, but had been so rare he considered it a fantastic treat when he had the opportunity. He would have never, ever thought that his dear, sweet Kitsune would be the kind of wild woman that had him rock hard while she teased the both of them.

Eyes tightly shut, she tore herself from Ukyo's kisses, her head thrashing back and forth as she pleaded softly with someone, anyone, to end her torment. "Please. Eduard, Ukyo, please. Don't be so cruel." Stringing words together taxed her mind so, the higher functions of her brain surrendering readily to the pleasurable sensations the two men stoked within her.

"So hot," Eduard murmured as he slowly, deliberately lowered his lips to hers in a deep kiss at the same time as he slid his fingers through her damp cleft between her thighs. The reaction was exactly what he'd wanted as she moaned and grabbed a fistful of his shirt as she writhed beneath him. He wasn't unfamiliar with pleasuring a woman, but with this one, he wanted to make extra sure that when she fell into that sensual abyss, his was the name she was calling.

When he slid his skilled fingers inside her for the first time, Kitsune whimpered as she turned her head away from him, her body straining ever closer to her completion. His thumb relentlessly circling and rubbing over her clit had her writhing against his hand with abandon. It was all the more intense because of who was with her. She'd wanted this for so, so long. So long. "Ed…," she panted. Unable to complete her thought, she tried again. "'Kyo…"

"Shhhh…," the red-haired ninja soothed her, stroking her hair and feathering kisses across her forehead, cheeks and lips. "Just feel it. Let it go. I want to see you cum for us. Kitsune, can you do that?"

His whispers and the warmth of his hands on her bare skin as they wandered to her breasts only increased her frenzy. She was so close… so… damn… close…

Her body arched off the mattress the moment Ukyo took her nipple into his mouth. It was too much, all of it and she lost herself to the two of them. Over and over and over the sensations shot through her as Ed thoroughly sought every ounce of her pleasure… until she finally collapsed onto the mattress between him and Ukyo.

Ed slowly pulled his fingers from her, taking his time and drawing out the delicious feeling for as long as possible. The wicked smirk on his face as he watched her reaction told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Ukyo took his hand then, bringing Ed's slippery wet fingers to his mouth and made a show of sucking and licking them clean. The move was unexpectedly hot. "You tasted incredible, Kitsune." He leaned over her and threaded his fingers through her hair. "Wanna try for yourself?" Slowly, his drew his fingers through her wetness, brushing against her highly sensitized clit to make her whimper, then traced her lips with his finger. "I think we both need a taste."

This melding of their mouths held nothing back, the flavor of her essence on her lips burned through her. It was deep from the start and left her head spinning as she fisted her hands in the collar of his kimono. She pulled away long enough to mutter, "Off!" while tugging at his robe before diving back in for more of Ukyo's decadent lips.

Her lips felt swollen when she finally pulled away from his kiss, and she couldn't catch her breath. When she looked to Eduard, he was on his knees next to her, his open shirt hung from his shoulders, his stiff cock in his hand as he leisurely stroked himself while watching them. Reaching up, she trailed her hand down his chest to the open top button of his trousers. The heat from his skin was intoxicating.

"You spoil me," she whispered as she danced her fingers up and down the fine line of blond hair from his navel to just above his shaft.

"I'm glad," he growled as he worked on the buttons of his cuff. "It is absolutely worth it."

"But," Kitsune countered as she sat up a bit and lustily stretched. Her nakedness and her comfort with it stilled his hands as he watched her every movement intently. "I'm not the only one here who needs attention."

His deep purple eyes flickered from her to Ukyo behind her and back. "Do tell." He tugged at his sleeve, leaving him naked from the waist up now.

Seeing her opportunity, she walked on her knees to him and twined her arms around his broad shoulders, leaning in to trace her tongue from his collarbone to his earlobe.

"I want to hear you moan when I'm taking care of you," she whispered as she hooked a finger in his waistband and yanked him closer until he was pressed flush against her, bare skin to bare skin.

" _Fok,_ " he hissed as she wiggled against him, his stiff dick trapped against her stomach as his hands immediately fell to her bare hips. Violet eyes briefly darted over her shoulder. "Just you?"

Kitsune bit her lip as her cheeks heated. Watching Ukyo lick Eduard's fingers was so hot, but she didn't want to presume about the best friends. The heat of Ukyo's bare chest against her back and his stiff cock brushing against her ass sent a bolt of longing through her. "Whatever you'd like."

Ukyo kissed her shoulder as he slipped from behind her to Eduard's side, sliding her back a little so he could have some room. " _Whatever_  you'd like," he repeated as his hand confidently slid up and down the stiff column of flesh.

Eduard curled his fingers into Ukyo's hair as he drew him in for a deep and lingering kiss that barely muffled his moan as his best friend took control of his pleasure in a way that made a drop of fluid appear at the tip of his cock.

Kitsune watched, rapt, as the two men fell into a kiss that seemed to shut out the rest of the world. Intense, passionate, and so, so sexy…

Eduard's hand reached out for hers, pulling her closer with his arm winding around her waist as he thrust his hips against Ukyo's hand. He ended his kiss with Ukyo on a shaky, stuttering breath before resting his head on her shoulder.

" _Ik kan niet van je afblijven_ ," he muttered into her neck as he cupped her ass. "You're so soft, I can't stop touching you."

Just hearing him speak Dutch, something he never did around her, just did it for her. She no longer simply wanted him, she needed him. Badly. "I have to have a taste. Kyo, you don't get to hoard him."

Ukyo's grin in the dim lamplight was positively lecherous as he slowly lowered Ed to the futon and stripped him of his trousers to free his legs. Now fully unencumbered, his stiff cock was decently sized-big enough to make her mouth water at the thought-and it twitched a little with his pulse.

"I'm happy to share," the red-haired ninja cheerfully offered as he beckoned to her with one hand and the other wrapped around Ed's thick shaft again.

He held it still as she brought her lips to the tip for that taste she'd been craving. "I suppose there's a first time for everything."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

The next two days were perfect, in Kitsune's estimation. Up late with friends, up later with lovers, and their chaperone finally decided to abandon them after being drunk under the table the first night. And during the day? She walked all over the city and really got a feel for the pulse of a port town and window to the outside world.

The lure of Nagasaki and all it offered pulled at her strongly, but she held out for her life in the capitol. Still, as she made her way through town and up to the Himuro Shrine, it didn't hurt to dream a little bit.

Asagi greeted her at the gate, which struck her as strange. He'd kind of kept his distance after the first day and night together. She figured it had to do with their semi-almost kiss and not the after-hours mischief she and her friends got up to while he slept off his drunk.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she remembered that night in vivid detail, and hoped she could just pass it off as sunburn.

"And what brings you to our humble shrine?" He asked with a smile that seemed almost genuine. "And dressed as a woman no less. Couldn't get enough of me?"

She snorted as a reflex. "Oh yes. I'm sure that's it." The cleric was a different sort. In a way, his level of snark reminded her a bit of her sourpuss brother. "Are you ever in a good mood or do you have some kind of allergy?"

The corner of his mouth kicked up into half a smirk as he leaned against the gate to the shrine grounds. "I'm not in a bad mood," he mused as he looked her over from her hair to her toes. "I'm a pretty irresistible guy."

Kitsune narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side, actively trying to squelch her urge to kiss that smirk off his lips. "I'm sure." She didn't even attempt to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "To answer your question, I was out walking, enjoying the scenery and my walk led me this way. It's just my bad fortune to run into you."

The priest chuckled and pushed off from the gate, falling into step beside her. "Alright then. Come with me."

They walked for awhile in competitive silence, each trying to outwait the other as they roamed further and further from the shrine. It wasn't until they had almost crested the hill that Kitsune finally broke.

"Okay, where are we going?" She wasn't concerned about her safety, by any means, she just didn't know why he wanted to be alone with her. The further they got from the shrine, the more pressingly obvious, the alone-ness became.

"You said you wanted to see some scenery. I figured I'd accommodate you." An almost-smirk accompanied his cryptic response, and still they walked. When they got to the top of the hill, he held out an arm for her to behold the view.

They had a panoramic view of Nagasaki, all the way out to the island of Dejima. "Amazing," she murmured as she moved past him to get a closer look. 'Breathtaking' would not have been an adequate word. There was no view in Edo quite like this one, and it was singularly beautiful.

"You're welcome."

His voice was snarky but she wasn't concerned. She reached a hand back without even looking at him, and waited until she felt him take hers and join her in enjoying the incredible sight before them.

"This doesn't mean I like you," he grumbled out of the side of his mouth. He didn't sound irritated, like his grumpy words were just for show, and he squeezed her hand slightly before letting it go.

Kitsune nodded once but didn't look over at him, entranced by the path cut by the setting sun. "Noted." They basked in the glowing gold of the sky as it heated to a deep red and the sun dipped into the sea.

"There you are!"

A strident, slightly out of breath voice broke the mood and she and Asagi took a step away from one another out of habit. The youngest member of the vigilante ahead of Kaname, the son of the Hirano shopkeep, came tearing up the hill at a good clip from the direction of town.

"Yuzuki," Asagi acknowledged when the man arrived, huffing and puffing slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Makoto… told me… to come get you…" he paused and swallowed a couple times before continuing. "And the woman."

The amount of disdain the younger man packed in one word was impressive. Kitsune's first instinct was to cut him off at the knees, but a slight shake of Asagi's head forestalled her impulse. They began heading back to town on foot behind Yuzuki.

"Did he say why?" Asagi inquired after they'd walked for a moment.

Yuzuki shook his head and slid a sidelong glance at Kitsune. "He didn't. I'm assuming it has to do with something you've done?"

She licked her lips and looked at the sky to calm herself before answering his snarky tone with one of her own. "I'm on vacation. What could I have possibly done?" the lightness in her tone, sounded forced to her ears, but it was that or throw down with a fellow ninja in front of the Himuro Shrine.

He grunted but didn't answer, and she wasn't one to ask twice. She figured she'd find out when she got there.

* * *

The rest of the vigilante had assembled by the time they arrived. It had been a journey conducted in silence, which suited Kitsune fine, because she suspected that stabbing Yuzuki might not be in her best interest.

Both he and Asagi took a seat on the tatami mat after closing the door behind her, leaving her as the only one standing.

"I was summoned?" she demanded as Makoto got to his feet. No point in waiting for the hammer to drop when she could just address whatever his issue was directly.

He nodded once. "Have a seat and I'll explain." He gestured toward the spot between Ukyo and Eduard, and waited until she was seated before continuing. "Tonight we embark on a multi-pronged assault on Saburo Suetsugu and his criminal enterprises. We cannot, however, stage a frontal assault at this point. To that end, we need more intel on the samurai with him." Makoto's lips pressed together in a grim frown before shaking it off with a sigh. "As well as the other man who accompanies him, the foreigner. We have word they are staying in a particular brothel in Maruyama."

"I'll go inside," Ukyo volunteered with his usual teasing cheerfulness. "Or Ed and I can both go." The best friend in question slid him a grumpy look, but otherwise didn't speak.

Their leader's lips twitched, but that was all the concession to humor Kitsune could see. The dude was wound tight and  _very_ reserved, unlike her boss. "And while I appreciate your kind offer, I think you, as a commissioner, and Eduard, as both a translator for the Dutch and a man of foreign appearance, might be too conspicuous for our current needs."

He didn't have to draw her a picture. "You want me to dress up as a  _yujo_ , right?" It shouldn't have pissed her off, really. By virtue of her size and shape, she was the one to best pass as a 'woman of pleasure', yet… "I mean, that is why you've summoned me from my vacation, right?"

If Makoto had any thoughts about the contentious nature of her tone, his face didn't betray them. "It is. You and Kaname are the two best suited to insert into the brothel and get the information we need to move forward. Yuzuki will be your backup." Ukyo snorted in a way she knew was laughter, but otherwise didn't react. "Kaname will be an apprentice to Kitsune, and Kitsune will be the  _oiran_."

Oiran, at least she was relatively high class. It wasn't an ideal way to spend a night of her vacation, but she did say to call her if he needed her. And Ukyo certainly wasn't qualified to wear a women's kimono and put his hair up at all. As much as it pained her, this was her job, and she would show these guys how they did things back in Edo. She pushed to her feet, chin raised as she faced the vigilante leader. "How long do I have to get ready?"

Makoto nodded with a slight curve to her lips. "One hour, then I'll brief you on the target."

"Surveillance? Or…?" She felt it was important to clarify, given the sudden nature of their mission.

"Surveillance, unless absolutely necessary. And short of him hurting you, absolute necessity does not exist." He nodded at Kaname. "Go with her to prepare." On an afterthought, "I'll have Kagura bring you appropriate attire." He nodded at his assistant, who rose when Kaname did.

The three bowed before leaving the room, whereafter the wiry man escorted them down the hall to Kaname's room. "I'll… be back… soon."

Once the door was closed, Kitsune took a moment to look over her 'apprentice'. Young, very much so, with a way about him that seemed very… delicate. Oddly so. He stood across the room looking highly uncomfortable about having her in there with him.

"This isn't my first undercover assignment," Kitsune offered as a way to break the ice. She unwound her hair and slowly ran her fingers through it to unravel any tangles. Elaborate hairstyles required a good foundation, even if it did involve a wig.

"I-It's not mine either," he replied. The stutter was almost imperceptible, but there nonetheless.  _Curious…_

Kagura returned with two folded kimonos of the finest silk in embroidered azure blue and camellia pink, and a box of varying powders, lip rouge, wigs, and hair combs. "Is this… enough?"

She nodded as she took the items from his hands. "Should be. I'll let you know." The quiet man nodded and backed out of the room.

With a forced smile on her face, she turned to Kaname, "So, you have a color preference?"

* * *

Well, finding out that 'Kaname' was really Saori was quite the shock. The young apprentice told Kitsune about her situation as they changed into their costumes. The loss of her brother at the hands of Suetsugu, taking his place in the vigilante, the role of Makoto as her instructor, it was all quite involved.

By the time Kagura came to get them for their briefing, Kitsune and 'Kaname' had come to a wholly new understanding. Now Kitsune felt more responsible for the young woman. It was one thing for her to do this, this was not her first time in a brothel after all, but to take a relative neophyte… that was a whole separate responsibility.

When they returned to Makoto's room, they were alone but for him and the pretty boy who hates her for some reason in his ninja armor. He had a gallant air about him now, with his two wakizashi short swords on his back. As bodyguards go, he was actually quite imposing, and went a long way toward making her feel safer about this job.

Kitsune could feel the close scrutiny of the master artist Arashi as the vigilante leader looked her over. He paused by her for a moment, nodded, and then moved on to 'Kaname'. The faint blush in 'his' cheeks only added to the authenticity of the costume.

Satisfied they passed inspection, Makoto unrolled a map of the brothel's layout. "This is in the heart of Maruyama, the red-light district. The doors are guarded and if you need a quick exit, it will get bloody, quickly."

She narrowed her eyes as the corner of her mouth curled into a smile. This was her game, bring them in close and kill them before they knew her true intent. "Target?" She had extra weapons in among her hair combs in her wig, including her sharpened skewers and a comb that hid a knife, for emergencies.

"A certain silver-haired samurai has been staying in the brothel, one of the back rooms. He's accompanied by a man, no descriptions other than 'attractive' and 'mixed race' according to multiple sources, and we need to know as much about them as we can. How long they've been here, when they're leaving, their plans if possible."

"One night only or do you want us to embed?" She couldn't imagine that he would allow his apprentice out on a long-term assignment, but it didn't hurt to ask about his expectations.

"One night, get what you can. Get out as soon as is practicable."

"How far do we need to go?" Kitsune was always prepared to take the mission as far as needed, but it helped to have at least some parameters.

"I assume you know how a brothel works, yes?" The question was posed with a bit of restrained humor, and she inclined her head to acknowledge the joke. The whole situation was made even more amusing by the way 'Kaname' and Yuzuki both visibly blanched. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kitsune and Saori split up when they arrived at the brothel to circulate among the girls and cover more ground. Yuzuki was on the roof, keeping track of them through skylights while he looked for a way in to stay hidden in the rafters. He wasn't there for extraction, so much as protection.

The prostitutes, who lounged in the great room at the front of the salon when they weren't with a customer, were a talkative bunch. It was a hive of gossip and information, and through some well-placed inquiries and conversations, Kitsune and Saori managed to glean a great deal about their surroundings. From what Kitsune could tell, the samurai-Silver Star (always said with a sigh for some reason)-had been there for less than a month and had two men with him. One was a mixed race pretty boy with golden eyes and a sexy smile, and the other a tall blond foreigner called Willem.

It was essentially all they needed, and though she made it look casual, Kitsune migrated across the room until she was at Saori's side. "Anything?" she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Looks like the mixed race guy with the samurai is a doctor. He handled one of the girl's abortions." Kaname's eyes flicked to some movement overhead, and they both watched as Yuzuki slipped inside and made himself comfortable in the rafters.

A doctor, one familiar with female-related issues, it would stand to reason that a brothel would need that. Explained why they were at this particular location and so well hidden.

"They're here!" The shrill squeal made both of them flinch as all eyes in the room turned to the front doors.

It was hard to face an unknown force with nothing but a few discrete daggers. Kitsune's hand naturally went to her hip only to remember that her swords were back in her room at the hotel across town.

The prostitutes crowded around the entrance as they fawned over the two men who entered. The first was a beautiful man. Kitsune was entranced immediately by his long silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a black cloak with jeweled embroidery on the edges over a turquoise kimono and white hakama. The man had such a commanding air about him, she had to remind herself to breathe. Still there was something about his face, something… familiar maybe? It was as unsettling as it was intriguing.

His compatriot was equally pretty in his own way. Western clothes and long, curly deep red hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his skull, his golden eyes and smile were both quite dazzling, and that was after you got past how built he was.

"Wow," Saori whispered, likely unconsciously, and Kitsune nodded. These two definitely merited the commentary.

"We should go," Kitsune muttered. They already had most of the info they needed and the rest could be developed from the intel they already had. Showing their faces only added to the danger, and while Kitsune was prepared to deal with that, she was relatively certain Saori was not. She nudged her 'apprentice' and they both began to edge their way out of the room, looking as casual as possible.

"You there!"

Kitsune's body stiffened as if he'd caught her outright. The din of voices in the room died down as she turned to face him. She was immediately ensnared in his blue eyes. "How may I serve you?" She kept her smile polite but distant, and her hand on Saori's wrist. The last thing she wanted was to get separated from her.

The crowd receded to form a path as he made his way over to her, a look of… amusement? Smug curiosity? Several things at once crossed his features and she didn't have the time to untangle them all. "You're new." His eyes slid from the top of her perfectly coiffed head down to her dainty  _geta_ sandals, and instead of feeling oily and invasive, his thorough appraisal was almost arousing.

"I am. Here with my sister." When his eyes passed from her to Saori, Kitsune deftly shifted so that she was between them, shielding the younger ninja behind her.

He narrowed his eyes with a look that was almost pitying. "Your family sold you both?" It was very common for families in dire straits to sell their female relatives into prostitution to makes ends meet.

"Our younger brothers need to eat," she answered simply, keeping his gaze on her by sheer force of will.

His sensual lips twitched before curling up at the corners. "We look out for our families, don't we?" When she nodded, he grinned broadly, bearing his teeth. "What's your name?"

She lifted her chin and looked him in the eye, not even pretending to be demure. "Kitsune."

"Kitsune!" The samurai's friend laughed joyfully and clapped his hands. "Like the stories! How fun! She definitely is bewitching, isn't she, Silver Star?"

The samurai's eyes briefly flitted to his friend before returning to her. "And your sister?"

"Saori," she answered for the young woman behind her. Hopefully the kid knew well enough to play along with the ruse while she figured a way out of this for them. Yuzuki was above them, but that was truly a last resort.

"Well, would you and Saori join us in our rooms for a while?"

The fact that he asked instead of demanding, as was his right, struck her as interesting, and she silently assented, following him and his friend deeper into the warren of rooms that made up the brothel.

"What are you doing?" Saori whispered softly to her as they walked.

"Whatever it takes." She didn't look at the younger woman, who clearly looked hesitant about the whole situation, but she knew this was right play.

They entered a large sitting room, with sake and cups already laid out for them. She took a seat next to the table while the samurai shrugged off his cloak, and poured for him and his friend. She made note of where he left his swords in case that became necessary for her. "So you know our names, what about yours? Or would you prefer I call you Silver Star?"

The red-haired man cackled at the disgruntled look on the samurai's face. "The girls here gave that monicker to him. I think it's apt."

The man in question rolled his eyes as he swirled his drink. "I hate that nickname. My name is Toru."

His eyes seemed to communicate a message to his friend who hastily added, "I'm Tsubaki Kusonoki, I'm a doctor here."

'Tsubaki'. Like the flower. Well, she supposed that made sense considering how pretty he was. She decided to play up the ingénue angle and see where it led. "A doctor? At a brothel? Why would a doctor be needed here?"

He smiled wryly. "You  _are_  new, aren't you?" His gentle laughter chilled her to the bone. "I'm sure you'll find out before too long. All the girls here need me from time to time."

Toru rolled his eyes at his friend. "Ignore him. Sake makes him chatty." He muttered something in another language, initiating a quick and inscrutable back-and-forth between them that ended with the doctor smiling brightly and raising his drink.

"I think I'll be taking this back to my room. Saori, would you join me?" he asked as he pushed leisurely to his feet. The way he asked made it clear it wasn't exactly a request.

Kitsune met Saori's gaze with a wary one of her own. She couldn't protect her if they got separated. The younger ninja squared her shoulders and nodded slightly.

The doctor seemed to be watching the exchange with interest and cheered the moment the younger woman stood. "I swear, Kitsune, I'll return her to you in the same condition," he promised as he took Saori by the arm and led her to the door. "More or less."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be lemons.

_Chapter 6_

Kitsune was on her feet before she'd even finished the thought. She'd kill him if he hurt her. By hand if she had to, her cover be damned. The only thing that stopped her was a strong hand around her wrist.

"Ignore him. She's fine. He likes to tease people," Toru soothed as he gently turned her away from the door. "He won't hurt her." Gently, he herded her back to the table. His hand was warm as his thumb absently stroked the inside of her wrist.

"I'll kill him if he does," she promised, her eyes never leaving the door through which they'd disappeared.

"No need to worry." He released her wrist and gestured toward the table. "Come, sit. Have a drink." She massaged the wrist he'd held and did as he'd asked. Toru, in turn, poured her some sake and took up a spot next to her. "He likes to get reactions out of people."

"I don't care. She's my sister." It was easy faking her connection to Saori considering how concerned she was about the young woman's wellbeing. Her mind was practically boiling with ideas of what the doctor could do to the girl while unsupervised. Yes, she was a ninja, but in women's clothing, they were at a disadvantage. She cast her eyes toward the rafters, and saw that Yuzuki had vanished, likely to go look after Saori. That made her feel a whole lot better.

This was, essentially, her fault considering she'd agreed on both of their behalves to meet with them in their room. It was the chance they needed to get the intel Makoto had asked for. Toru was obviously a samurai and well-connected, and Tsubaki the doctor? It was an odd fit. "Why do you hang out with him? He doesn't seem your type."

He arched an eyebrow at her as he sipped his drink. "My type? Do tell."

Kitsune shrugged and pretended to sip her drink. "Quiet, watchful, laid back, driven."

Now he grinned broadly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Quite the flattering opinion you have of me."

She wrinkled her nose, wanting to wipe the smug look from his face. "Whatever. He's prettier."

His eyes became comically wide as he clutched his chest theatrically and threw his head back. "You wound me, miss!"

The laughter that burst out of her could not be contained. "I doubt that sincerely." As much as she'd prefer it to the contrary, this target was actually personable and funny, easy to like. That would make killing him if necessary more difficult.

"Your eyes catch fire when you get mad." He set his cup down and leaned closer to her. It was hard not to notice how blue his eyes were or how inviting his lips looked. "I think it's kind of sexy."

"Do you, now?" she practically purred. This was a situation with which she was well-familiar. Sex for information was an old game, one she excelled at, and one she planned to win. She bit her lip and leaned in closer to him, not missing for an instant how his eyes widened before dropping to her mouth.

He nodded. "Very sexy, in fact." He was close enough that all she had to do was lean a little bit more and she'd be tasting the sake on his lips. It didn't work out like that.

In a flash, she had a fistful of his hair in one hand and her razor-sharp hair skewer in the other at his throat. "I feel like I should apologize for this, but at the moment I have more pressing issues."

Toru went deathly still as he eyed her. "Did I… misread the signals? Somehow I did not get throat-cutting from that come hither look you were giving me."

"That was on purpose. Again, apologies. Now, let's talk about my sister." Professionalism kept her focused when her body was practically begging her for a rewind of the situation where they ended up in bed. "Your friend took her. Where is she? Take me to her."

His confident smirk returned. "She's gone."

She tightened her hold on his hair, even as her palms began to sweat. "'Gone'? Gone how? Where?" His next answers would decide his fate.

"Out of here. I told Tsubaki to get her out of the brothel. Send her out and on her way back home. She's too young for all this."

His calm delivery, the way he didn't even blink as he looked at her, Kitsune found herself believing him. "Why would you do that?" She didn't mean to sound mystified, but he was unlike any man she'd ever met before. Her fingers loosened in his hair and her other hand dropped to her side as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't understand. What benefit is there for you?"

The moment she turned him loose, he moved back a little from her and shook out his hair, massaging his scalp where she'd held him. "I told you: she's too young for all this. I understand what it is to look out for your family. I'm doing that now, in my own way. But Tsubaki gave her money to take back home to cover her asking price and she is safe. You have my word."

His sincerity and generosity were stunning, and honestly? She had no idea how to react. Kitsune looked at him in wonder. "I-thank you. Truly."

His smirk slid into a much more compassionate grin that was accompanied by a faint blush across his cheekbones. "Don't mention it." In a flash he was by her side, with her weapon hand immobilized at the wrist and his other hand around the back of her neck. "Now, about that apology."

Even under the circumstances, Kitsune couldn't help but chuckle. "I meant it. She was my priority, regardless of my own personal desires."

"Hmm," he looked her over as held her still in his arms. A quick shake and her skewer fell from her numb fingertips. "Personal desires, you say?" He shuffled them over to the edge of the futon, likely to put some distance between her and her weapon.

She opened her mouth to tease him some more, since this was clearly something they both wanted, didn't get the opportunity as he wound his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him, sealing her lips with his.

Kitsune hummed in pleasure as Toru completely devastated her with a simple kiss. The man was a sensual menace, completely overtaking her consciousness and laying waste to her inhibitions. Dammit, she was supposed to be resisting, but instead, she found herself clinging to his shoulders as he gently eased her back to the bed and cradled her head in his palm.

When he bit her neck-not hard, just enough for her to feel the scrape of his teeth and the heat of his breath and tongue-she moaned outright.

He raised his head to face her and his smile was positively diabolical "Oh, I do love that sound. I think I should do that again." He brushed a quick kiss across her lips before he lowered his head to the other side of her neck. The sensual wet heat of his mouth on her skin had her body arching toward him.

"Don't!" she panted as she pushed at his shoulders. He looked up in question. "Don't mark me." It was a reasonable request both for her cover, and though she had no future clients to worry about, Eduard and Ukyo were quite… exhaustive in their enjoyment of her body, and that was a conversation she'd just as soon not have.

Her plea drew a brief pout, but he was only momentarily deterred. He was impressively fast at opening her kimono. "A bit of practice at that?"

"Once or twice." Toru traced his fingers lightly up the inside of her thigh, starting at her knee, sending sparks through her body. Normally she'd have worn her kimono slip, but since that would be unusual given her cover, she'd felt that was a corner that could be cut. The fire in her body spread as he leisurely took in her nakedness.

His blue eyes snared hers as he moved closer and closer to the center of her heat, the hotter she burned. "Tell me, do you taste as good as you look?" he mused idly. The trail of fire his touch ignited had her writhing against mattress as her legs opened in anticipation. He shifted to make himself comfortable between her outspread thighs and kissed the inside of her knee. "I think I'll find out."

Kitsune came up to her elbow to watch as he made his way up her thighs, alternating sides as he kissed and nibbled and drove her crazy. The closer he got to his goal, the more she squirmed. Seemingly sensing he had an audience, he looked up at her and winked before he boldly tongued her most sensitive flesh.

"Toru!" Her back arched as she moaned at the feeling. Toru was a skilled, inventive lover. Seeking and ultimately finding all the spots that made her melt. He tongued and licked her sensitive folds, seemingly delighting in her mindless cries.

He raised his head with a rakish grin, his lips and chin wet. "I love hearing you call my name. Let me hear how much you want this." He shifted and nudged her legs further with his shoulders before lowering his head back to his work with renewed fervor.

She tangled her fingers in his silky, silvery hair as her hips rose to meet his attentions. The waves of sensations crashed and built within her, each one stronger than before. His hand spread out low on her belly, holding her in place as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. She called out his name, over and over, as she gave herself up to his merciless pursuit of her pleasure.

Kitsune lay there panting, eyes closed, beyond words. Maybe it was the circumstances, but for whatever reason, Toru managed to completely overwhelm her and leave her wrung out. It took a moment, but she unwound her fingers from his hair as he moved to lay next to her on the futon.

For a moment, she just lay there breathing, calming down and coming back to herself. His talent for that particular act was impressive and not something she'd expect in the course of a job. Honestly, she felt like she should be embarrassed for her enthusiasm at his attentions, but was too depleted to even muster a sense of shame.

"I'll take your silence as the highest possible praise."

She didn't open her eyes, but felt a lazy grin stretch across her lips. "Mmmm," she purred as she stretched. "Your smugness is not attractive." Even as she sniped, she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

His delighted laughter warmed her from the inside out. "I think your body would beg to differ," he whispered teasingly. The feeling of his fingers tracing patterns on her stomach was both comforting and mildly arousing.

His rejoinder reminded her that she was laying there, mostly naked and vulnerable with a relative stranger, and could not be moved to care. "I think my traitorous body doesn't get to have an opinion on the topic and trying to converse with you right now taxes my mind." She enjoyed arguing with him. His quick wit and humor-in addition to his bad boy persona-were especially attractive. She could totally understand why all the women in the brothel were half in love with him.

Though it took some effort to coordinate her now noodly limbs, she managed to shift over to her side to face him. His deep blue eyes were soft as they took her in, strands of silver hair stretched out on the pillow behind him. He wasn't even fully undressed yet, though there was a part of him that looked to need a remedy to that, and soon.

"You look at me like that," he offered with a gentle smile as he cupped her cheek in his palm, "and I have a hard time controlling my desire to have you underneath me."

Kitsune reached up and traced his lips with her fingertip just before attacking him with an intense kiss. No holds barred, skin to skin from their shoulders to his waist, she held nothing back as she poured her desires into this melding of their lips. The hand he'd had on her face moved to her hip as she wrapped her leg around him in an effort to get closer.

It was no work at all to manoeuvre him to his back so she sat astride him. She sat up and grinned triumphantly. "I didn't think you'd let me take control."

His lips-slightly swollen and still wet from her kisses-curled up at the corners. "There is no shame in allowing a woman to express her desires." His hands skated from her hips down to her knees before slowly gliding back up to hold her hips while he ground his stiff shaft against her delicate flesh. "Especially when those desires match my own."

The pleasure of him squirming beneath her was unexpected and she braced a hand on his chest as his movements pitched her forward slightly. "Ohhh…" the moan was past her lips before she could corral it as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled strongly. It took a moment to regain her bearings as Toru seemed to do his level best to drive her mindless like he did before. This would not do at all. "Stop."

This one word, softly uttered, brought him to a standstill. "Are you okay?"

The serious look on his face melted her heart a little. She brushed a quick kiss across his lips before scooting back from him. "I'm fine, thank you." His narrow-eyed look of confusion gave way to open curiosity as her hand went to the knot in his hakama pants. "I just can't have you interrupting my plans." She tugged at the knot to emphasize her point.

Toru blinked, then quickly reclined again with his fingers laced behind his head. "Oh, by all means, then." His grin was positively licentious as he watched her systematically untying the top of his kimono before attacking and unravelling the stays of his hakama with all the glee of opening a present. It took a bit of wriggling and work, but she left him in his opened kimono and nothing else. Between his nakedness and the heat of his gaze, she could only pause and bask. "You do know what to do at this point, right?"

Kitsune stuck her tongue out at him in response to his teasing. "I have had  _some_  training," she replied as she took his rigid shaft in hand and boldly stroked him. "In fact…" She repositioned herself at his side and leaned over to brush her lips over the tip. Keeping her gaze as innocent as possible, she locked eyes with him as she slipped her lips over the tip and took him deep in her mouth.

"So good," he hissed as she softly clawed his inner thighs in time to her sliding suction. Under other circumstances, this would be a perfect moment to take out her target, with him awash in pleasure and completely at her mercy, but… as his hips pumped in time to her ministrations and his hand gently stroked her hair, she used her considerable skills for their intended purpose, as thoroughly as possible. Without warning, Toru sat up and pulled her up until she was sprawled out on top of him, his hands on her ass holding her still.

For a moment she watched his face for clues, but his eyes were closed and the only thing she could see moving was the tic in his jaw. "Did I . . . do something wrong?"

His gruff bark of laughter went a long way towards alleviating her concerns. "I needed a moment before I embarrassed myself."

Now  _there_  was an idea. "Oh?"

His eyes opened just barely and he frowned. "Don't act like you don't know what you do to me."

The proof of that was inescapable as it rested against her stomach. Testing a theory, she began to squirm to change her position. He flexed his fingers in her plump flesh as he groaned deep in his chest. "Oh I know, and I want more." Not giving him a chance to protest, she pushed off his chest and rearranged herself until she sat astride him, his hardness sliding against her softness.

"Kitsune…" he growled as she ground her hips against him in a circular motion. It was almost cruel to keep him on the edge, but she wanted this to last as long as possible. Finally, in one quick motion, she rose and sheathed him inside her, sliding down until he was fully embedded.

Paying attention to his groans and breathing, she rode him slowly, deliberately, loving the feeling of him filling her up, and the way it felt when she ground against him at his base. The whole time, she kept her eyes locked on his, each daring the other to go further, deeper into their shared pleasure.

Their speed gradually increased, him shifting to thrust up into her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and her riding him for all she was worth.

"Toru… I'm going to…" she could barely speak for the cascading sensations bearing down on her.

"Yes. Give it to me." His terse command, coupled with his thrusts and touch were enough to send her over the edge again, dragging him with her as she rode out her completion.

She collapsed onto his chest, trying to calm her breathing and heartbeat as he pressed soft kisses to her forehead and his hands roamed over her back and hips. It wasn't long before he'd relaxed her to the point where sleep beckoned her.

Toru, surprisingly attentive, rearranged her until she was tucked into his side and pulled a blanket over. Her last thought before she faded out into the land of dreams, was how nice he smelled and how good she felt. Maybe it was a lapse in judgment to fall asleep in his arms, but as exhausted as she was, she'd just have to trust her gut.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_

It was some time later that Kitsune woke on her side, in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a warm arm draped over her waist attached to the warm body behind her. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but she felt surprisingly refreshed. This was on track to be the best vacation ever.

Regardless, the way he was positioned-wound around her like a wisteria vine with one arm over her, her head on the other, and one of his legs between hers-meant there was no way for her to make a quick exit without rousing him.

 _Well, since there was no way around him…_  she stretched and yawned, shifting in his embrace to lay on her back. Toru, in turn, murmured her name and repositioned his arm across her middle. Not exactly what she'd planned.

"Don't say it." He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Say what exactly?" she asked the ceiling.

He tucked her in even closer to him, his body still so invitingly warm. "That you have to get up and leave."

She chuckled quietly. "So then what would you have me say?"

Toru was silent long enough that Kitsune turned over to ensure he was still awake. "Say that you'll come to Edo with me."

She goggled at him, completely blown away by the offer. Even if she hadn't just awakened, they'd just met and he was offering to whisk her away? "I'm sorry? What's in Edo?"

He smiled, a slow-brewing, confident grin that showed his teeth yet disturbed her at the same time. "A whole new world. One of our making."

Kitsune blinked at him in confusion before sitting up in bed, incredulous as to his callousness. "You know that every last man who walks through the front door here makes those promises to every woman every night, right? To take us away from all this and set us free from our bonds of servitude or some such thing?"  _The nerve of this guy..._

Toru sat up and snuggled up against her back, brushing her hair from the back of her neck and kissing her there. "But how many of those guys can actually deliver?"

He sounded so calm, so confident, she twisted around to look at him. "How's that exactly?"

"Day after tomorrow we leave for Edo," he answered, running his fingers through her hair and watching it thread through his fingers. "I have a ship in the harbor, ready to go."

She snorted at his certainty. "And what happens once we get to Edo? I go to work in Yoshiwara instead of Maruyama?"

He narrowed his eyes as he held her gaze steadily, assessingly. "Then," he drew the word out as if he were still undecided. Finally he shrugged and responded cryptically, "Then we change the course of the country."

Kitsune couldn't help her skepticism. Toru seemed like a reasonable guy, but these ambitions and big talk were starting to make her uncomfortable. "Help me out. 'Change the course of the country'? How?"

"We're going to overthrow the Shogunate."

He was so calm when he said it, so laid back, it was wholly unnerving. She laughed nervously. "You're joking, right?" The mere suggestion was akin to treason. This was madness, and he didn't strike her as an especially delusional man. "I mean, you meant that as a joke, right?"

He snorted a laugh and trailed kisses and nips down her neck to her naked shoulder. "Of course! I was just teasing."

As far as methods of distraction went, he was quite effective, and she found herself warming and relaxing against him as he touched and teased her. It wasn't long until they were both curled up on the bed exchanging lingering kisses and teasing, knowing touches. The problem was, the longer they lounged, the closer daybreak crept, obliterating her escape route until the following night. Prostitutes were not allowed out during the day, thus, making a break for it would have been close to impossible, even with her ninja skills.

And honestly? She figured Ukyo and Eduard would come for her between now and then, which would only make the situation more awkward. Plus the gnawing concern in her gut about their previous conversation wouldn't leave her be. Was this the intel Makoto wanted? Was this man truly a revolutionary?

She wanted to ask those questions, and so many more to be honest, but they led down a dangerous path. Knowing too much about his operation would put her in a tight spot, and she wasn't exactly dressed for 'fighting to the death'.

Kitsune stretched langorously, making sure to memorize and enjoy the warm slide of his skin against hers before sighing deeply. "I have to go, Toru."

The man in question pouted and nipped at her collarbone. "No. I forbid it."

She rubbed her cheek against his and nibbled his stubbled jaw. "That's all fine and good, but I still have to go." She pushed his shoulders and he harrumphed before rolling off of her. "I'm sorry."

He laughed mirthlessly, alone in their tangled sheets. "Me too." He tied his kimono and watched her as she gathered her belongings and more or less re-dressed. "You don't have to leave, you know."

A tired smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she tended to her obi. She had absolutely no doubt the silver-haired samurai would have no problem garnering favors from the house madam. "I do. Sleeping over sets a bad precedent."

He reclined on an elbow and watched her closely with a knowing grin on his face. "Worried about the reactions from the other girls? Because," he chuckled as she picked up her hair skewer and began to reassemble her coif, "I can assure you, you are easily more dangerous than any of them could hope to be."

"Thanks." Kitsune felt her cheeks heat at his assessment of her and her prowess. "But they aren't the ones I'm worried about."

He tilted his head to the side. "Oh?"

"Well, you already offered to steal me away to Edo after sleeping with me just one time. I worry that spending the night might give you the wrong idea about me."

Toru laughed silently as he pushed to his feet, approaching her in a way that reminded her of a hunter stalking prey. "I am reasonably certain," he started lightly as he took her hand, "you have no idea the extent of my thoughts about you." He kissed her fingers and looked up at her through his lashes. "You could still come with me."

Kitsune gazed at their joined hands and sighed. "And I can't…" She sighed and gently pulled him close and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry. In my experience, things that sound too good to be true usually are." She slipped on her shoes and slid open the door to the room.

Toru nodded with a smile tinged in sadness. "I can understand why you feel that way." He looked so alone standing there in his kimono and bare feet. It would have been adorable under other circumstances. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

She smiled. "And thank you… for everything." He may want to overthrow the government, but his kindness, and sense of fairness were truly remarkable. "Safe travels." A small part of her even meant that.

He nodded and she slid the door closed. The darkened hallway swallowed her up, which Kitsune found matched her mood. This job, being a vigilante, was rarely cut and dried, and cases like this? This case was nothing but subtle shades of grey.

* * *

Escaping the brothel was made infinitely easier when Yuzuki returned for her and took care of one of the guards at the back door. The trip back to the Meiko Salon was street level and slow because of her attire and the air between her and the ninja was oddly tense.

"Thank you for getting Kaname out," Kitsune offered as an attempt to break the ice.

The younger man next to her didn't speak for about a block and she was just about to give up on the idea of conversing when he grumbled, "The red-haired man took her out of the brothel and to the edge of Maruyama. I just had to pick her up and escort her home."

"I'm glad." Kitsune couldn't help the small grin that danced over her lips. It was exactly as Toru had said, so at least he'd been honest with her. Of course, if he'd been honest about everything he'd said… she shook off the thought and sighed deeply. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"Thank Ukyo." Yuzuki growled and the sidelong glance he gave her felt a bit like a slap. "Makoto said to give you until just before daybreak. The guys didn't think that was fair so I came back. Imagine my surprise, finding you in Sir Toru's bed."

 _Oh damn!_ She didn't want to ask how long he'd been there but clearly long enough to know that she'd gotten up to some shenanigans on the job. Mortifying, but not the end of the world. "I got Makoto's intel," she replied without defending herself. She didn't owe him an explanation.

"Oh I just bet you did," he snarked bitterly as they walked in the front doors of the Meiko Salon. They were greeted by a great deal of commotion and yelling.

"I don't care. I'm going to get her now. I don't need your permission," Ukyo spat. He was suited up in his ninja garb, looking like he was ready to chew steel.

Eduard nodded next him. He was similarly dressed with an intense look on his face. "I'm going with him. I mean you no disrespect, Makoto, but we  _are_ going to get our friend."

Asagi sighed and stepped between the two vigilante and their leader. "I'll go with them. We don't need them burning the place down or blowing the whole operation because-"

"We're back."

The whole room came to a standstill and time seemed to stretch a little as she stood in the doorway with Yuzuki after he announced them. The entirety of the vigilante had congregated in the front of the salon, with Kagura and the giant golden-eyed Shintaro flanking leader Makoto who looked like he'd been thunderstruck, Ukyo and Eduard behind Asagi looking as ferocious as barely leashed wild dogs, and Kaname off to the side back in 'his' normal attire.

All eyes on her only amplified her sense of being nearly naked in public. She no longer had her makeup on, and she was sure her hair was a fright, not to mention her kimono wasn't tied as properly as it had been when she'd left. It was, overall, an alarming state of deshabille.

After a moment, time quickly sped up as everyone in the room moved at once.

Ukyo enveloped her in a bear hug that swept her feet off the floor. "You're back! Thank the gods!" Eduard rubbed her back as the commissioner swung her around.

Asagi smiled wryly as he moved out of their way. "Good thing, too. These two knuckleheads were getting ready to storm the brothel to procure your safe return."

Kitsune couldn't help but laugh at the image his words painted. "Well I'm glad we avoided that." After a moment, she pushed at Ukyo's arms. "You probably should put me down now," she whispered as her body suddenly reminded her about both her lack of undergarments as well as the hotness of his ninja uniform.

Ukyo's eyes widened in dawning horror. "Sorry." His cheeks heated as he let her slide down the front of him until her feet touched the ground. Even then, he still kept his hand loosely wrapped around her wrist.

Ignoring the heat that was singing up her arm from his touch, she straightened her shoulders and faced Makoto head-on. "Do you want my mission report now or do you wish to wait?"

Makoto blinked and shook his head as if he were coming back to himself. "Kaname gave me his part of the report already. I'm interested in your," he looked her over from head to toe seemingly cataloging all her disheveled bits, "additional investigation's findings." He gestured that she should follow him back into the hall that led to his room.

Kitsune looked to Ukyo, who reluctantly released her wrist so she could follow their leader. As she passed by Shintaro, he seemed to cringe away from her like she was infectious or dangerous. She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion but he didn't look at her and his cheeks flamed bright red.  _Strange_. 'Kaname' fell in next to her on one side and Kagura on the other, and Yuzuki fell in behind her. It felt like she was being escorted to prison, not a debriefing.

Once everyone crowded into the room, she filled them in on the details she'd found, both before and after meeting up with Toru. Leaving out the incendiary sex, it was a relatively short affair. Still, she felt terribly self conscious as she stood there in front of everyone in just her kimono.

"And that's everything that happened." More or less, but she wasn't about to detail her other escapades in front of so many witnesses. Thankfully Yuzuki kept his knowledge to himself regarding her involvement with Toru.  _That_  was certainly a conversation not fit for all ears present.

Makoto nodded, seeming satisfied. "Kagura, write this up and grab the others to start working on a plan. Our timetable is short and failure is not an option. Everyone else, dismissed."

The only thing Kitsune could see was a bath and then changing back into her normal clothes-underwear included. At least, until Makoto spoke again.

"Kitsune, a word?"

She froze in place, like she had earlier in the evening. "Dammit," she muttered to herself before turning around to face him. "My Lord?"

He turned away and took a seat at a small side table by the window. "Shut the door."

She did as she was asked and turned around to find him pouring cups of tea for them both. Cautiously approaching, she waited on her feet next to the table, unsure of the protocol when dealing with a Hatamoto.

"Sit." Makoto gestured to the cushion across from him and set a cup in front of her. He watched her intently and waited until she was seated to ask, "So now, what did you leave out of your report?"

Kitsune was in the process of bringing the cup to her lips when he posed the question and rather than drench herself in the hot liquid, she opted to place it back on the table. Hard. "What…" she rolled her lips between her teeth as she focused on controlling both her tone and word choices, "what makes you think I left anything out that needs your attention?"

He chuckled darkly before taking a sip of his drink. "You mean besides that reaction?" At her narrow-eyed look of annoyance, he just smirked. "So how is my brother?"

The irritation she was feeling earlier gave way to strangulation as she processed his question. "Your… brother?" she choked out.

The vigilante leader appeared to be swallowing a grin at her discomfort. "Toru Nakagawa. Yes, my older brother. Is he well?"

 _Well?! He's mag-freaking-nificent!_ That face, that beautiful face and silver hair, that incredibly sexy body… all of that came rushing back to her at double speed her body heated at the memory. She even started to notice the similarities between the two men, from their eyes and lips down to the way they held their drinks, she also wondered if Makoto was as built as Toru under his kimono, which was  _so_ unhelpful at that moment. "He is," she answered before drinking down all her tea. She held up her cup. "Do you have anything stronger?"

The amusement he'd been trying to squelch burst forward in a spate of snickers. "I think I do." He rose from the table and went to a cabinet near his workbench. When he returned, he poured them both decent hits of sake. "I'd heard he was back in Nagasaki. I needed confirmation and I needed to know why. And, thanks to your," he took a swallow and gestured toward her with his cup, " _thorough_ investigation, I have both."

The low-grade blush she'd been courting since he mentioned his brother, bloomed full and dark on her cheeks as she sipped her liquor. "Did you…" she finished her drink and picked up the bottle to pour more, "did you send me in there intending for me sleep with him?"

The corner of Makoto's mouth curled as he stared into his cup. "No. But Toyama assured me you were dedicated and capable. And you certainly succeeded beyond my expectations." He raised his glass. "Thank you, by the way."

She narrowed her eyes and finished her drink, her suspicion of the vigilante leader growing despite his praise of her skills. "For?"

"Well, for getting the important information we need to move forward against Suetsugu, his smuggling operation, and his associates." He stared down as he swirled the liquor in his glass as if he was working up to something. "Thank you also… for looking after Saori. I would not have sent her in as a solo mission, and having you there made it easier for me not to worry so much."

Kitsune blinked. This man missed nothing at all, and his level of omniscience was downright disconcerting. At no point did she plan to out the young apprentice to him, yet he talked as though he'd known for some time. Perhaps they were closer than it appeared. "Saori's good at the job. Her investigation skills are strong and while she's on the smaller side, I think she would likely be a competent fighter. She's smart. Feisty."

Makoto nodded, apparently satisfied with her opinion on the matter. "Thank you. You may go." He rose and took their empty glasses back and set them on his work table.

Kitsune rose as well and looked down at herself. "Question." He turned around and quirked an eyebrow. "How did you know?" Now both eyebrows got involved as he silently bid her to clarify. "About me and Toru? How did you know?" She didn't think Saori would draw such a conclusion and Yuzuki didn't say anything, so she was confused.

"Ah." He finished at the table and turned around with his arms crossed. "Honestly?"

"Of course."

He blew out a deep breath and trained his eyes on her face. "Your hair looks like it was put back up in a hurry, your lip rouge is long gone, your kimono is both wrinkled and tied wrong, and it's not nearly that cold in here." His last observation came with an appreciative glance at her chest.

She wanted to cross her arms over her chest but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a reaction beyond dipping her head in a deferential bow. "Indeed. Thank you." And then she beat a hasty retreat to Kaname's room down the hall where her belongings were.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Kitsune's night only got longer as Ukyo and Eduard insisted on spoiling her with a luxurious bath and massages, and otherwise dogging her every step at the inn. Even her much-needed bath was a communal affair of them attending to her every need. And even revisiting some she'd addressed earlier in the evening with Toru.

As she slowly woke in the somewhat darkened room, she stretched and again found herself sandwiched between the two large men, both of whom had an arm over her-Ukyo her chest and Eduard her waist. She was hardpressed to think of a more pleasant way to wake up, though she couldn't figure out why or what had awakened her.

She was just drifting off when a soft knock sounded at her door. Ukyo moaned softly in his sleep but otherwise the guys were none the wiser. The idea that she might ignore whomever it was and slip back into dreamland with her men crossed her mind, but it disappeared when another knock came a moment later.

Sighing, she untangled herself from their arms and tied her kimono around her before she slid open the door to find Yuzuki standing there looking fresh as a bouquet of flowers. "May I help you?"

The young man in the very finely made yukata nodded, his smile faint and distantly polite. "Is Ukyo here?"

She narrowed her eyes as she pondered how to answer. "What makes you think he would be?"

His smile twisted into something wry and openly sarcastic. "He was pretty upset last night when you didn't come back with Kaname. I'd be very surprised if he went home last night after you all left together."

She opened her mouth refute his supposition when the shirtless man in question called from the bed, "Who's at the door, Kitsune?" Before she could respond, he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What brings you by, Yuzuki?" he cheerfully greeted his friend over her head.

The other man's lips twitched as he cut a glance at her before smiling genuinely at his comrade. "Would it be alright if I came in?"

The commissioner brushed a kiss over her temple before placing his lips next to his ear. "That alright with you, Kitsu?"

His playful use of the petname made her cheeks flush in embarrassment as a shiver ran down her spine. "Of course." She stepped back and held out an arm to welcome the young man into her room. "By all means. May I get you some tea?"

"No, thank you," he answered behind her as she slid the door closed.

"What's going on, Kitsune?" Eduard rasped as he sat up on the futon and lazily scratched the faint golden hair on his bare chest.

Yuzuki blinked at her after taking a moment to absorb the whole debauched scene. The look he wore was halfway between shocked and openly envious. "Impressive."

"Uh huh," she agreed cautiously. She didn't know where he was going with that remark, but she took the fact that he didn't continue the thought as a good sign. She certainly wasn't going to encourage him.

Ukyo's brows furrowed in confusion as he took note of the sharp tension between his two friends. "So…." he drew out the word until all eyes were on him. "What's going on, Yuzuki? I'm assuming this isn't a social call?"

Called back to his purpose, Yuzuki straightened up. "Right. We've been given the green light on Suetsugu and the rebels. Makoto called a meeting for tonight."

The red-headed commissioner couldn't contain his exuberance. He beamed as he wrapped an arm around her chest and hugged her back against him. "Outstanding! It's about time!"

"We've waited a long time for this," Ed agreed as he rose out of the bed and pulled on his pants from the night before.

"I'm happy to help in any way needed," she offered. She'd come this far with the investigation, it seemed only right to see it through.

The younger man's lip curled into an unmistakable sneer. "Makoto did not mention needing any help from the Edo vigilante." He paused to let that sink in before giving Ukyo a sunny smile. "In any event, I'm off to the dojo to speak to Shintaro. See you tonight."

Eduard showed him to the door before turning around with a mystified expression. "That was… odd."

"You could say that again." Ukyo agreed. It looked a lot like Yuzuki had it in for Kitsune for some reason and that would not do at all as far as he was concerned. And Kitsune's reactions to the younger vigilante seemed… off in some way. "What was that about?"

She ducked out from under his arm and went about the room collecting their clothes from the previous night. "I'm sure it was nothing."

Something in her voice made him want to challenge her dismissal of the interaction but he decided to let it go. "I'm sure you're right."

She set the table just in time for the innkeeper to deliver breakfast to her room. After they were all situated, she broached the topic that had her most curious. "So, Suetsugu. What's his story?"

'Kyo cut a glance to Ed, who merely shrugged and sipped his tea. "He's a merchant in town, the wealthiest and most corrupt. He's into everything from loan-sharking to murder."

Kitsune nodded. "And you and the other commissioners can't get him through normal means?" The vigilante weren't normally the first line of defense against things like this, so this was curious.

Ukyo sighed and glumly bit into his rice ball. "We've tried, believe me. We know he did things, but we either don't get enough proof or it would get dismissed by the magistrate's office because Suetsugu is the primary trade representative with the Dutch. It's maddening!"

"He uses his position to abuse the citizens of Nagasaki." Ed sipped his drink and watched his best friend over the rim of his cup. "Suetsugu is exactly the type of problem the vigilante was designed for." He set his drink down and leaned back on his hands. "I have to wonder…" he trailed off as his beautiful eyes became unfocused in thought.

"What's on your mind, Ed?" she reached over and collected his dishes and stacked them up with her own.

The blond man gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully, his brow furrowing as he worked through whatever was going on in his mind. "Why now? What is it about now that's different?"

The commissioner closed his eyes and dropped his head as he thought. "The trade deal with the Dutch is set to go down the day after tomorrow, and maybe he was working on some side action and the magistrate or the Shogun got wind of it?"

"Side action?" Kitsune narrowed her eyes in confusion. 'Side action' could constitute anything from smuggling to importing wild animals or women to work in the brothels.

Ed nodded and sat forward once more. "A lot, if not all, of the contraband goods that the merchants use to either exploit the people or line their pockets with, is smuggled through Suetsugu and his shipping company, the Hizenya. Maybe he brought in something he shouldn't have?"

Ukyo ran his fingers through his hair and shook it out to release some of the snarl that had gathered overnight. "Honestly, I don't care at this point. This has been a long time coming and the higher-ups signed off on it, that's all I need." He rose from the table and indulged in a full-body stretch before coming over to wrap his arms around her waist when she stood up from the table. "So, Kitsu, you going to tell me what your beef with Yuzuki is or do Ed and I need to seduce it out of you?"

Eduard picked up on Ukyo's playful tone and rose from the table to stand in front of her. She was immediately trapped between the heat of the two men. The blond man lightly trailed his fingers up her arm, setting off a shimmering cascade of sensations as her body immediately began to respond. "We have ways of making you talk, schatje." He used one long, elegant finger to tip her chin up so he could sample her lips.

Not to be outdone, 'Kyo slid one hand to her hip and the other plucked at both the belt of her kimono and the stays of the kimono itself. "You know you want to tell us," he whispered, his lips nipping at the shell of her ear as he boldly swept open her kimono.

"Mmmm…" It would be so easy. So easy to get swept up in the sensual maelstrom that came over the three of them when they were together. Even now the hand she had on Eduard's bare waist lightly clawed his skin, revelling in the hiss she drew from him as his tongue slipped past her lips to deepen his kiss.

Ukyo peeled the delicate cotton down her arms, showering every inch of exposed skin with tiny nips and kisses. "The taste of your skin makes me crazy." His hand wandered to the hem of her kimono slip and then away again. He did it again and again until Kitsune moaned in frustration. "All you have to do is tell us what we want to know."

She wanted to give in, so badly, but the explanation, as short as it was, would only lead to a longer conversation, and they all had things they needed to do that day. Groaning, she carefully extricated herself from their embrace. "There's nothing to tell."

Both men-shirtless, strong, and sexy-looked her over like she was prey, stalking her step by step as she retied and situated her clothes. "Are you sure?" The commissioner purred as he looked her over with a gaze that knew her every secret.

The moment her heel bumped into the futon, she knew she had to make a stand for remaining dressed or abandon her clothes and her better intentions. "There's nothing to talk about. And don't you both have places to be today?"

Ed got to her first and paused, his expression quickly sliding from arousal to disgruntlement. "I do," he grumbled as he took her hand. "I'd rather be here though."

'Kyo rolled his eyes and heaved a huge sigh. "Fine. I do have to work. We'll continue this later tonight, okay?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Pleased that she didn't have to fight about it, she leisurely kissed both guys before they all separated to start their days.

As soon as they parted company, she dressed in her favourite yukata and set out for the Meiko Salon.

On the way she passed Ritsu on the corner hawking his tabloids and he called out to her. "If it isn't the lovely Kitsune."

She couldn't help but smile broadly at the terribly attractive man. It was certain he had at least fifty women who would be more than happy to keep his company. "If it isn't the most handsome tabloid salesman in all of Nagasaki. Good morning, Ritsu."

Seeing his cheeks flush with color as some of the old ladies around him snickered quietly was gratifying. As flirtatious as he was, he wasn't exactly comfortable when the prey bit back. It was kind of endearing in its own way. "So where are you off to this morning?"

She dug through her purse and found some coins to purchase a tabloid. "Running some errands and grabbing some souvenirs before I head home in a few days."

"That breaks my heart." He handed her the paper with a pronounced pout. "Tell me you won't leave without at least having dinner with me."

Now her cheeks were the ones flushed and she giggled. "I will do my very best. Thank you for the paper."

He winked at her. "Always a pleasure to see you and I appreciate your business."

After that detour, she meandered to her destination, mindful of the people around her and her surroundings. Something about this upcoming job that 'Kyo and Ed were going on tonight had her internal alarms going off, though why was still a mystery.

'Kaname' was behind the register attending to a customer when Kitsune walked into the Meiko Salon. The younger woman's eyes met hers and she dipped her chin slightly to acknowledge her. Kitsune perused the shelves as she waited for 'Kaname' to complete the transaction, then made her way to the counter with a handful of trinkets.

"I'd like to purchase these, and I'd like to speak to Master Arashi, if he's available." There were still a few customers in the store, so she didn't want to draw attention to herself or her true reasons for being there.

The younger 'man's lips twitched into an almost smile as 'he' caught her meaning. "I'll let him know you're here. Shall I tell him why?"

"Tell him... " she paused as an idea occurred to her that was too good to resist, "tell him I'd like to commission a portrait."

Young 'Kaname's eyebrows shot straight up, pulling 'his' eyes open like window shades. "I… I'll … I'll go get him." 'He' nodded jerkily and backed away slowly like Kitsune might attack. The moment 'he' cleared the doorway, 'he' turned and ran down the hall to the back of the salon to the private quarters.

Commissioning a painting from Arashi was a pretty big deal, and quite expensive. Commissioning a portrait was astronomical on both counts. Not to mention having to pose for it. The fact Kitsune asked for an audience at all was an indication of how serious she was. She grinned as she imagined Saori running down her request to Makoto.

She took a moment to peruse the shelves, checking out the imported foreign goods while she waited. It wasn't long until she heard the other customers begin to whisper excitedly. A shadow fell over her as she picked up some incense from a bin.

"My employee tells me you wish to commission a painting." His voice, his work voice, was as smooth as honey and-when combined with his refined demeanour and remarkable good looks-reminded her of Toru. Enough so that she felt a bit of heat rush to her cheeks. "Master Arashi," she bowed her head, "I do wish to speak to you regarding that."

He nodded and gave her a knowing grin before stepping back and gesturing to the hall he'd emerged from. "Excellent, if you'll come with me."

She dipped her head again and followed behind him with 'Kaname' falling in next to her.

"I'm sorry for not coming back for you," 'he' muttered softly as they walked.

She hummed her disagreement and never took her eyes off Makoto's back. "You couldn't have. I understand."

'Kaname' shook 'his' head. "No! I left you there. I was worried he would really hurt you."

It took work, but Kitsune kept her inner reaction off her face. 'Hurt' was the absolute last thing on Toru's agenda, but she felt bad for worrying the kid. "You don't have to worry about me, honey. I'm tougher than I look." She took 'Kaname's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it again.

Kagura opened the door to Makoto's private sanctum then took 'Kaname' and returned to work in the salon. The vigilante leader closed the door after she entered the room and turned around with a look of restrained amusement. "Commissioning a portrait? Really?"

She snorted. "I know there are probably far easier and less expensive ways to get naked for you, but it was the one that occurred to me that would draw the least attention."

His deep laughter was a definite surprise to Kitsune. She honestly didn't know if he was even capable of it. "Are you sure you and Ukyo aren't related?"

She grinned cheekily. "Same village, different parents."

"Could have fooled me." He decided to skip the tea and go straight to the sake. "So, what really brings you by?"

"This Suetsugu guy, I know there are plans in place to move on him tonight. I want in." She figured the vigilante leader would be more receptive if she got straight to the point.

His eyes narrowed as he considered her demand. "I take it you were with Ukyo this morning when Yuzuki found him?"

"I was." She'd prefer not to elaborate on the circumstances that surrounded their impromptu get together this morning, and hoped that answer would be enough. She was sure he would not necessarily approve of her, Ukyo, and Ed's current sleeping arrangement, among other things.

He nodded and stared at his drink for a while without speaking. Finally, he pinned her down with his incisive gaze. "I will not need you for this mission. However," he held up a hand to forestall her vociferous argument to plead her case. When she closed her mouth and mulishly sipped her drink, he continued. "However, you are welcome to wait here for their return tonight, and in the event that it's needed, I will need you for the next mission."

It wasn't ideal, but it was more generous than she anticipated him being. She sipped her drink as she stewed over his counteroffer. He wasn't a man who trifled in half measures and Kitsune knew she likely wouldn't get a better offer if she kept pushing him. "What time tonight?"

Agreeing to wait had been a mistake. Kitsune couldn't sit still long enough to relax, because every time she stopped moving, her imagination gleefully supplied every single 'what if' scenario it could find, the gorier, the better.

"Would you please stop pacing? You're giving me grey hair," Makoto groused as he poured more tea for both of them.

She in turn paused, sat at the table to drink, only to bounce back to her feet again. "This is maddening. I could be out there helping, not in here worrying about them. How do you do this every time?"

The vigilante leader shrugged, his expression very closed and guarded. "You learn to focus on the mission objectives and to find something else to do with your time."

"I see." She watched him closely as he went back to his work, painting a beautiful woman with cherry blossoms behind her. "I take it painting young women with defiant eyes and courageous posture helps?"

He blinked at her but didn't answer, the first crack in his careful facade showing when he blanched.

"Does she know?" Kitsune asked softly as she took a seat on the cushion next to him.

Makoto wrinkled his nose at her and went back to his painting. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about and somewhat resent the implication."

She laughed bitterly and reached for her tea cup. "That's a 'no'."

He laid his brush down and pinned her down with his gaze. "And what, pray tell, would you have me say? I'm the leader of the vigilante, in addition to being her employer. What kind of example would I be setting? It's beyond improper."

She cocked her head to the side as she narrowed her eyes. "Is it really though?"

He pursed his lips and exhaled into a growl, picking up his brush again with force. "In a word? Yes."

She shrugged and sipped her tea, content to watch him paint in silence, until a thought occurred to her that made her shoulders shake in a barely stifled giggle.

"Something amusing?"

Her attempts stifling her snickering only made her laugh harder. "It's perfect."

He set his brush down again, and heaved a huge sigh. "I know I'm going to regret asking, but… what's so funny?"

His flat tone fed her mirth as she laughed at him openly. "Us! This! You and me!" At his arched eyebrow, she made an attempt to collect herself enough to speak clearly. "Us, sitting here arguing over something about which you profess to know absolutely nothing."

Makoto's lips thinned into a firm line and his brows drew down so low, his whole face looked puckered. "You are infuriating!" Each word was enunciated like slap.

"Am I though? Am I really?" Seeing his obvious annoyance, she couldn't help but tease him a bit more by bumping her shoulder against his. "I have yet to hear you deny my claims."

"Do you ever stop talking, or would it physically pain you?"

Any snarky commentary she would have had died on her lips as Yuzuki and Shintaro burst in the back door of the salon. In Shintaro's arms was a limp and unconscious 'Kaname'.

"What happened?" Makoto demanded as he rushed to meet them. "Is she okay? Is she breathing?"

Kitsune rushed to his side and immediately picked up her lifeless wrist and was relieved to find a pulse. "She's alive."

Makoto's wild eyes immediately settled back down at her proclamation. "Alright then." He nodded at Shintaro. "Take her to her room. You," he pointed to Kitsune, "go with him."

She had just entered the hallway when the vigilante leader set upon the only remaining ninja, Yuzuki. "What happened? Where is everyone else?"

For a big guy, Shintaro was surprisingly quick, ferrying Saori down the hall and to her quarters in record time. Hot on his heels, Kitsune shut the door behind them and then knelt by the bed he'd laid her in.

Wordlessly, together they checked her over from head to toe for any other injuries. Finding nothing else amiss beyond a small bump on the head, she breathed deeply in relief as Shintaro straightened away from her. "What happened out there?" she demanded over her shoulder.

The big man dropped his head back and growled low in his throat a the ceiling. "I had crowd control and bodyguard detail with Eduard and Ukyo. We took care of our end, and I presume Kaname and Yuzuki took care of theirs on the implementation unit. We all split up to go after Willem and Sir Toru. She and Yuzuki went down to the port." He trailed off as he leveled his gaze at her. "I fear they met them."

Kitsune had difficulty believing that Toru would do this to the young ninja, but she couldn't speak of this Willem character. So far it looked like the young woman had taken a blow to the head, hopefully it was nothing worse than that. "Will he live?"

Shintaro stared long and hard at the unconscious ninja before answering. "I hope so, for my lord's sake. He's so upset about all this, he keeps referring to Kaname as a woman."

Kitsune blinked at the big man as she pushed to her feet. He honestly looked too large for surroundings, and from what she could tell, he truly meant what he said. As far as he was concerned, 'Kaname' was a man. "I'm sure he's just distraught."

Shintaro nodded. "I'm going to go and advise my lord of our progress. Would you be able to stay here with Kaname?"

"Of course. I'll get him out of his gear and get him cleaned up before Makoto comes to see him." It was the least she could do, for both Saori and Makoto.

Shintaro's gentle smile made his golden eyes glitter. "Thank you, Kitsune. I'm sure my lord will appreciate your kindness."

She dipped her head as he slid open the door to the room and slipped out into the hallway. The moment she heard his footsteps recede, Kitsune set to cleaning up Saori and dressing her in pyjamas in record time. The last thing the poor girl needed was to have all her secrets exposed in her moments of infirmity.

A few minutes later, Kaname's secret was well-concealed and all her ninja gear was off and placed in the laundry. A soft knock at the door came, followed by Makoto's quiet footsteps and the gentle swish of his robes. "May I have a moment with her?"

"Of course. Please take your time." She backed out of the room and closed the door behind her, heading down the hall to where she heard men's voices.

"I don't understand how this happened!" Yuzuki exclaimed as she rounded the corner to find the rest of the vigilante in Makoto's quarters. Staying out of sight, she listened to their vehement conversation.

"Which part?" Asagi snarked. "The part where Kaname is actually a woman or the part where you let her get hurt on the mission?"

Kitsune covered her mouth to conceal her squeak of shock. Apparently that cat was out of the bag. Yikes.

The accusation was met with numerous warning growls from the others. "Asagi, you go too far," Shintaro's deep voice intoned. "Yuzuki is not to blame for what happened tonight. Kaname may have deceived us about her gender, but she has performed admirably as a vigilante. "

"Kaname is more than capable, regardless of gender!" Ukyo agreed, defending the younger ninja. "Female ninjas are not a rarity, look at Kitsune."

"Yeah, but your girlfriend never lied about who she was," Asagi replied, clearly not giving an inch. He sounded angry enough to pick a fight with the whole world.

Sensing this would come to blows sooner rather than later, Kitsune came around the corner and muscled her way between the two men, both still dressed in their gear. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. "I never had to. That said, the way you're acting now? I don't necessarily blame her."

"What does that mean?" the priest snarled, low and dangerous. He looked like he was on the ragged edge and looking for a suitable target.

She was in just enough of a mood herself to take him on. "You're being an ass." She poked him in the chest and pushed him back with her finger, before turning to Ukyo. "I appreciate you speaking up for me, but it's not necessary." She flattened her palm on his strong chest, and he took a step back of his own volition with both his hands up. "Now, I can tell you, yelling down the hall is not going to help anything and only going to upset Makoto. So take it outside, or keep it down. " She looked each of them in the eye, daring them to challenge her.

Each man returned to his respective seat, grumbling and growling, but not contesting the way she put her foot down. "So what do we know now?"

Asagi exhaled sharply, clearly agitated. "They got away. We chased them over rooftops for several meters before Willem opened fire on us. It got too dangerous to continue." The idea of one of them being shot made her blood run cold. Swords and steel were hazards of the job, but bullets brought a completely new level of danger to the game.

Ukyo picked up where he left off. "They can't get far. We seized Toru's boat and at least one cache guns, so they can't leave that way. They'll have to lay low for awhile until they figure out something else. Plus he may have more stash sites around the area."

Ed nodded. "The Dutch ships arrive tomorrow at noon for important trade negotiations the following day. With so many ships and unfamiliar faces, they will likely attempt to stowaway on one of those." Sounded as likely as anything else.

"Do you have eyes on the brothel?" There was nothing to prevent Toru from going back to his home court to regroup and think up another attack or path of egress. It was known and well-defended, plus she was sure he paid enough that staff discretion was a foregone conclusion.

The priest nodded. "My shikigami are patrolling the harbor among other places and will advise me when they find them," Asagi asserted confidently. "We'll have the advantage this time."

The moment Makoto returned, all the men clambered to their feet. "That is likely exactly how this is going to happen. With the green light on Suetsugu, the magistrate decided that Hirano's Imports will handle the trade negotiations. Yuzuki will be helping with that representing the Merchant's Guild with his family and Eduard will be translating for the Dutch Chairman. With Asagi's eyes on the port, assisted by Ukyo and his commissioners, we will have people positioned to know the moment Toru and Willem make their move. Tomorrow night, we'll make ours." He looked around the room, receiving nods of approval and understanding from every person there. The murmurs of understanding were broken by a single voice that brought the room to a standstill. "And what of Kaname?" Shintaro's resonant voice sounded uncomfortably timid as he inquired, but it was the question on everyone's mind.

"Kaname is resting comfortably. She awakened briefly and we spoke. She is grateful for your concern. Now," he made eye contact with each member of the vigilante as well as her, "go, get cleaned up and get some rest. The next two days are going to be very long."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemons

Chapter 9

The next day began an early morning, and Kitsune saw Ed and 'Kyo off with kisses before immediately going into to work-mode. She was good at stealth and surveillance, and the Edo vigilante used her liberally for her ghost-like abilities. All of that started with changing from woman she gleefully embraced since she'd come to town into a man no one would think about or remember.

Something bothered her about the previous night. At the time, her concern for Saori overrode everything else, but in the dead of night, exhausted both emotionally from the evening and physically from reaffirming the health and wellness of her men after they arrived back at her room, she had time to let her mind uncurl and unravel the puzzle she'd been entertaining.

The missing piece came to her as she meditated on the peaceful snores and affectionate embraces of her two best friends: Tsubaki. At no point during the fever pitch of the previous evening did anyone mention the good doctor. She would bet her Hanzo sword that had belonged to her grandfather that Tsubaki was the way out Toru and Willem were seeking.

So, she set out to find the doctor. She started at the brothel, but no one in the immediate area had seen him. After spending a couple hours in the area watching to make sure it was true, she found nothing to indicate he was in the area, so she made her way over to Dejima. Tsubaki was rumored to spend time here, though no one could say exactly why. She figured it was good a lead as any, so she walked the streets looking for a man of exotic good looks and flamboyant attire.

The problem came in avoiding the sharp eyes of one head translator/ninja, her beloved Eduard. With all the incoming merchants and dignitaries, he was likely incredibly busy, but she knew he could pick her out of a crowd with no effort whatsoever, disguised or not. Skulking up and down the streets of the island, she kept to the shadows and watched every face carefully.

She spotted Tsubaki in a narrow alley outside of the trading house, talking to an unusually tall merchant with long, incandescently white blond hair. They were too far away to hear them clearly, but she knew she could get close if she worked at it. Sticking to the shadows, she crept incrementally closer to the pair who seemed oblivious to her presence. Just when she got close enough to make out what they were saying, a hand clamped over her mouth and yanked her backwards into a side alley.

Kitsune wasn't just surprised, she was incensed. Casting her eyes around quickly, she saw that there were no witnesses, too bad for her attacker. She locked her teeth around one of the fingers across her lips, at the same time she stomped his foot and drew back a sharp elbow as hard as she could. Whoever held her was going to pay for the privilege. It took just a moment for her to twist out of his grasp as he leapt back with a surprisingly quiet yelp.

"Dammit, Kitsune! What is wrong with you?" he quietly snarled.

Of all the people she expected to see, Asagi didn't even make that list. "What are you doing here? Are you insane? I could have killed you!" Even now, her hand flexed its grip on the tanto blade she kept hidden in her kimono.

The priest looked over her shoulder and drew them both further into the dimly lit alley as he shook out the hand she bit. "Keep your voice down. I was tracking Willem with my shikigami and saw you were going to blow my surveillance. What are you doing here?"

"Tracking Tsubaki in hopes of finding Willem and Toru," she growled at him. "How'd you know it was me?"

A complicated smirk crept across his lips. "Trust me, you're pretty recognizable."

Kitsune narrowed her eyes at him. "Looking that hard, huh?" She normally wouldn't have provoked him but his snooty condescension was downright annoying.

Rather than answer, he looked behind her down the alley. "What would you have done if they saw you?"

She shrugged. "Run, I guess. Fought if I had to." She briefly pulled out her sheathed blade to show him before putting it back in its hiding spot.

"You got moves, I'll give you that." He looked at his finger which bore the perfect indentations of two sets of teeth. "But could you really fight back against a bullet?"

She was quiet for a moment. There was never going to be a time when she conceded he might be correct, on any topic at all. Still, his concern for her was entirely unwarranted, even if it was ...touching in its own way. She wasn't a newbie, this wasn't her first mission, and he didn't get to treat her like less than a full ninja just because of her gender. "Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" he asked, his suspicion plain on his face.

"You were threatened by the fact I was making headway in the investigation without the help of your supernatural little friends."

His grey eyes widened in shock as he loomed over her. "That is garbage and you know it."

But Kitsune was well past being dissuaded. He'd been a jackass to her for far too long to let this intrusion on her investigation go unchallenged. "So you're acting this way because you think I'm a woman who needs your protection?"

He rolled his eyes as he curled his lip in disgust. "The only protection you need is from yourself," he hissed. In the course of arguing, they'd moved closer together to keep their voices low, even as they fought. Good thing, too, since there were now voices approaching the mouth of the alley speaking Dutch.

Asagi moved quickly, pressing her back against a wall behind some boxes to hide their position. He held a finger against his lips and she nodded her understanding, his other hand braced against the wall by her head, shielding her behind his robes. His forehead resting on hers, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

The voices stopped just outside the alley, loud enough for them to hear but since it was a language neither of them spoke, it was of no use. Still, her adrenaline spiked as she waited for them to be discovered, her breathing now shaky and shallow and she was certain he could feel her heart pounding against her ribs. It wasn't like Asagi's blinding white robes were inconspicuous.

The moment the voices moved on, they sagged together in mutual sighs of relief.

"This is your fault, you know," he muttered as he continued to vigilantly watch the alley, not moving away from her in the slightest. As close as she was, she noticed little things about him. His incense smell, warm, sweet, and a little spicy, the line of his jaw, proud and strong, and his body. The robes hid a great deal, evidently, because he was easily as tall as Ed and almost as muscular as Ukyo.

"Oh really now?" she wondered as she looked up at him. As close as they were, weapons wouldn't even be necessary if they decided to throw down right here.

His sharp eyes locked onto hers and held them captive. "If you hadn't been snooping where you didn't need to be-"

"If you hadn't been spying on me," she interrupted, holding up a finger as her rancor returned.

He grabbed her hand by the wrist and pulled it to the side out of his face, leaning down even closer to her. "Well, somebody has to look after you if you're not going to do it yourself," he replied, completely unabashed at the way she called him out.

Kitsune cocked her head to the side as she watched him. The flush on his cheeks, his grey eyes taking on a stormcloud hue as they searched her face for something she could not define. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you cared."

He broke their gaze, scoffing, "You're delusional."

His dismissal only served to irritate her more. "Oh yeah? Prove it." She tightened her free hand in the lapel of his robe and pulled his mouth down to hers, sealing in his reply.

Asagi froze for a moment, long enough for Kitsune to really question the wisdom of her actions, but the instant she went to pull away, she found herself plastered against the side of the building, held up by his strong body melded to hers. He smoothed the hand he'd captured onto his shoulder, then grabbed her hips, hitching her up a bit further on the wall as he adjusted the angle of the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her hand went into his hair, playing and twisting in it as they each warred for control of the kiss. It was a show of raw strength and brutality as they ground against each other, giving in to what neither of them should want.

Their lips broke apart, leaving both of them breathless even as their bodies continued to adjust to their new configuration. Her legs tightened around his waist and she didn't miss the way his now-very hard member rubbed against her core. Her arms were crossed behind his neck as he reached up and framed her face in his hands.

His eyes, so damn dark in the lengthening shadows of the afternoon, looked her over again, coming back to her lips, always her lips. "You have no right being this beautiful," he breathed as his tongue touched the corner of her mouth. "It's not fair." He took her mouth again with less violence, his assault no less effective as he sensually laid waste to her inhibitions with each passing second and swipe of his tongue. He pulled back again, his gaze clashing and tangling with hers. "Even dressed as a man like you are, kissing you is all I can think about."

The slight flush of his cheeks at his admission was almost endearing. At least, it would have been coming from anyone else who hadn't made it their life's mission to be her personal pain in the ass. But that wasn't what was important in that moment. She lay her finger over his lips to stem the flow of conversation. "Just kissing?" she asked, completely taken by the way his eyes widening in surprise. "Nothing else?"

The next kiss was nothing like the first. It was otherworldly, and her body couldn't help but respond to the carnal heat his lips and tongue conveyed. Asagi wasted no time tearing at the top of her kimono to free her breasts for his enjoyment, leaving her mouth to nibble at the flesh on the column of her neck. The way he touched and tasted her made it hard to keep quiet. Her body was slowly being consumed by the flames emanating from between the two of them.

"Did you find him?"

"Somebody said they saw him over here, but this can't be right. There's no one here."

The next voices that echoed down from the mouth of the narrow side alley was not only not in a foreign language, they were ones that both Asagi and Kitsune recognized instantly. Her eyes widened and when she would have gasped, he shook his head with his finger over his lips again, his expression clearly just as startled as her own.

Keeping a hold of her, he reached into his robe and removed a small sheet of paper with writing on it. After whispering something to it, he threw it up in the air like he would a shuriken.

Kitsune's shock at hearing Ukyo and Eduard's voices was quickly replaced by the impressive display of the piece of paper transforming into a bird that flew up and out of the alley, over the building. She'd never seen anything like it, and as much as she wanted to ask about it, their position and their concealment made that impossible. She knew he was a skilled diviner, but that display-as tiny as it was-was easily one of the most amazing things she'd ever seen.

"What is that?" Ed inquired after a moment.

"It's a shikigami. Asagi wants us to meet him by the front gate."

"Excellent. Hopefully he's found something."

Their conversation continued and faded as they made their way out of the alley and-more importantly-away from the pair and their assignation.

Kitsune let out a deep breath she'd been holding as she lowered her legs to the ground from around Asagi's waist. Her arms stayed around his shoulders, her open shirt hanging from her shoulders. "That was close."

"Too close," he agreed. Surprisingly, he kept his hands on her waist like he wasn't in a hurry to get away from her either. "This-" he indicated between the two of them. "This was-"

"Hot," she supplied, giving him a playful smile. They didn't have to go back to being enemies just because this didn't happen between them.

He closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to hers, snorting a quick laugh. "I was going to say 'not the best idea' but yeah, yeah it was that too." He went silent for a moment before heaving a deep sigh. "I have to go meet them."

"I know." She nodded slightly as she began to right her clothing. "Thank you…" she trailed off as he raised an eyebrow. "For looking after me." As much as it pained her to say, she felt that given the circumstances, it was the right thing to do.

"Anytime." Asagi brushed a quick kiss across her forehead before backing away from her. He was halfway to the entrance when he called over his shoulder, "Stay out of trouble."

Her quiet laughter followed after him. "Always."

That evening, they all made their way to the Meiko Salon individually. Kitsune had the entirety of her belongings from the inn with her, as there was no other way to conceal and transport her weapons. Though she hadn't seen Ukyo or Ed since they'd parted company that morning, she figured it wouldn't be a problem for one of them to put her up for the rest of her stay.

She arrived early to visit with Saori and check on her. As Shintaro promised, she was none the worse for wear, though the way Makoto cosseted and fussed over her, Kitsune would not have known that had they not spoken. Apparently a great deal had changed between the vigilante leader and his ninja apprentice since the night before, and the two seemed… closer, happier. It was sweet.

Ukyo and Eduard arrived at almost the same time as Asagi, each coming in from a different entrance. Kitsune returned Asagi's nod of acknowledgement as she embraced her two friends. Just because they had a close encounter earlier in the day was no reason to be rude or uncivilized.

By the time night fell completely, all of the vigilante except Yuzuki had dressed and assembled in Makoto's room, including Kitsune. Yuzuki was at his father's import shop, the Hiranoya, to take care of all last minute arrangements needed to make the trade negotiations go smoothly the next day. His was a vital part even if it did not mean suiting up to go to work.

It felt like old times standing between 'Kyo and Ed, dressed to kill. Literally. She couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips as she looked up at her two friends. Tall, strong, she reveled in the feeling of safety that came from being with them. The nostalgia combined with their new intimate connections warmed her heart despite the fact that they were preparing to leave for one of the most dangerous jobs any of them had ever undertaken.

Makoto was succinct as he addressed the group, handing out the assignments like it was any other mission, and she had to commend his professionalism. Their goals were the long-overdue punishment of Saburo Suetsugu, and the apprehension or assassination of his brother Toru. Regardless of their political distance apart, they were still brothers. A part of her wanted to hug him, give him some kind of comfort in this horrendous situation, but she knew his pride and station wouldn't allow him to submit to it. Hopefully Saori would be able to take care of him.

He was meticulous, as she suspected he would be, leaving nothing to chance. Ed and 'Kyo would be on bodyguard detail, the hunt for Willem and Tsubaki would fall to them as well, Kaname and Asagi would dispatch Suetsugu, and Kagura as clean-up and logistics.

"Kitsune and Shintaro," the vigilante leader called out, leading her and the golden-eyed giant to snap to attention. "You two are to find Toru. Capturing him is of the utmost importance to the magistrate. If you cannot…" he trailed off as he looked both of them in the eye, his face grim as the grave.

Kitsune nodded once, and didn't miss the deep sigh and melancholy look that passed over her new partner's face as he answered, "You can count on us, my lord."

"Then go, be careful. Nagasaki will know its vigilante bring justice!"

With his pronouncement came the adrenaline dump she always had before a mission. She was focused and ready, but one final detail obstructed her path.

Ukyo and Ed pulled her into a side room as she was getting ready to leave and shut the door behind her. To her they looked sharper, more dangerous, and even sexier than usual, if that were possible.

Ukyo pulled her into a bear hug that threatened to squeeze out her breath and possibly break the swords she had crossed behind her back. "Be careful. Shintaro will keep you safe, but don't take any unnecessary risks, okay?"

She nodded as he put her back down on her feet. "You too, 'Kyo. I can't lose you two now," she answered once she could breathe normally again.

Eduard's hug was less aggressive but no less intense. He held her like a lover going off to war, his fingers threaded through her hair as he held her head to his armored chest. "I love you. Please take care of yourself," he whispered against her temple.

His admission of love, so innocent and obviously heartfelt, had her eyes tearing up just a bit. She pulled back to take in his beautiful violet eyes. "You be careful. Look after each other and we'll meet back afterwards, okay? I love you both."

"Let's go, Kitsune! Move out!" Shintaro called through the closed door.

"Coming!" she replied. She turned to the guys and kissed them both soundly. "I mean it. Be careful and I love you." And then she pulled her hood up and was gone.

Running across rooftops silently to the harbor gave her time to contemplate her new partner. He was huge, taller and broader than Ukyo, he reminded Kitsune of a very large cat. He was heavily muscular, but graceful like the wind through the reeds. His face was handsome, with an interesting scar that stretched from his jaw to just under his eye that likely had an equally interesting story that went with it. And golden eyes that made him look like a statue or a piece of art.

The moon shone full and bright over the harbor as they watched from their perch from the roof of one of the fish markets that overlooked the solitary ship moored at the dock at this end of the port. The sea looked like someone had thrown out a handful of gemstones across the surface, the way it glittered. The ship they were watching-a massive three-mast fluyt with multiple sails, decks, and a fair amount of firepower-was the one indicated by Ukyo's informant and seemed the likeliest candidate for Toru and Tsubaki's escape.

In all honesty, Kitsune was not looking forward to meeting up with Toru again. Their last meeting had been so pleasant; it was a pity that it had come to this. But as bad as she felt, she could tell Shintaro was even worse off. As he knelt down at the edge of the roof, he looked like someone had killed his dog and blighted his crops.

"You alright?" she inquired, her voice as soft as the breeze that caressed their faces. She caught the flicker of his topaz eyes as he looked at her over his shoulder but didn't answer. "I know you can speak, I've heard you."

His eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I … don't do well around women." His deep voice was so hesitant, her heart hurt for him. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, especially right before a mission.

Trying to lighten the mood, she joked, "We're on a job, not on a date." She nudged him with her hip as she took up a position next to him. "I promise I don't bite."

He nodded shakily and pushed to his feet. "If you say so."

His obvious discomfort made her wonder why Makoto would send them out together when he clearly could barely look her in the face. "So then the question stands. Are you okay?"

He rubbed the scar on his cheek before sighing and looking her in the eye. "I will be. Sir Toru saved my life, once upon a time. I still can't believe it's come to all this." He hung his head with a heartbroken expression that made her want to hug him.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." They stood silently for a while until she could feel his curious gaze on her face.

"Yes?"

"How are you doing with all this? Yuzuki told me that you and Sir Toru were… acquainted." The last word was said as though he only just realized he was admitting to gossiping about her and suggesting something more than a little inappropriate. His eyes widened and she could tell his face flushed bright red, even in the moonlight. "That wasn't what… I just meant, you and he…" Finally, he gave up trying to explain and closed his eyes on a sigh. "I wasn't implying you are promiscuous."

"You weren't?" And what exactly had Yuzuki said to him? The fact she slept with Toru for information wasn't up for debate-or really wrong for that matter, but the way this guy was floundering, he was going to pass out from embarrassment. "Are you sure?"

"No. Yes! I'm sorry. I told you I was terrible at this." He couldn't even make eye contact and shifted from foot to foot. "Yuzuki just told me that you and Sir Toru spent time together after he collected Kaname from the brothel. Then when you returned with information, I figured you were simply successful in your mission."

"Uh huh." The way he studiously wouldn't look at her and shifted his weight from foot to foot said something else, but this was neither the time nor the place to worry about Yuzuki's poisonous words.

Fortunately, they were saved from more conversation by an explosion from the other end of the port. A single plume of black smoke rose into the night, signalling the start of their part of the mission. In that moment, Shintaro transformed from bashful kid to seasoned killer in the space of a breath.

"Move out," he muttered before dropping off the roof to the ground below.

Kitsune followed Shintaro's lead, moving towards the ship from behind boxes and through shadows. He seemed impossibly tall now, and bore a katana that was unreasonably large for anyone but him. Even as big as he was, he was fast. Scary fast, and so, so strong. The limited resistance they met as they ran down the pier to the ship was cut down in front of her before she had a chance to swing her swords. He was not an opponent she would ever want to cross swords with.

They searched the foredeck together with him in the lead. The ship was an empty shell, a ghost ship for all intents and purposes. No crew to be found, they split up to cover more ground of the massive vessel as they searched below decks and beyond into the cargo hold. The bridge empty, the berths, as well, it was eerie how vacant and free of people the place was.

Shintaro wanted to return topside at the aft of the ship and search the weather deck again, while Kitsune cleared the hold, but they both agreed it was likely a futile effort. Still, they parted company, and she had just begun her descent into the belly of ship, when she heard a voice that sent a freezing chill down her spine.

"Shintaro, good to finally see you."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 10_

Shintaro adjusted his grip on his sword after wordlessly indicating for her to remain hidden belowdecks. "Sir Toru, it's been a long time." He rose one step at a time until he disappeared from her sight and their conversation died down to a faint murmur barely audible over the noises of the ship.

She had to get back topside to help her partner, which meant that staircase was off limits. Running through the muted darkness, she finally found a sliver of night sky and a ladder that led back to the main deck. Taking a moment to carefully recon her position, she was much further forward than Shintaro, but she could definitely work her way toward the aft of the ship to back him up.

The moonlight overhead was doing her no favors as its illumination bore down on the deck. It slowed her down greatly as it left few spots of cover for her to use to advance her position on the two men. By the time she reached them, the scene she came upon was most peculiar.

The weather deck at the aft of the ship was deserted, save the two tall figures. Toru's long silver hair in the moonlight and imposing mantle cut a romantic image against the endless dark horizon of the sea. Shintaro was intimidating in his own right with his armored ninja garb and sword that could cut down a god.

The sword positions bothered her. As she watched them converse, and it appeared to be a cordial interaction if the body language was any indication, she noted their swords, both out, yet hanging down to their sides. It was… unusually casual given the reason they were here.

"So you didn't come alone after all, Shintaro," Toru chided. He faced the direction she was in, hiding behind a cargo barrel, and commanded, "Come out, little mouse. Let's see you."

Busted, Kitsune rose to her full height, pulling her swords from their sheaths off her back as she approached the pair. In deference to the atmosphere between the two men, she kept them in hand, but at her sides.

The moment he saw her face, Toru's eyes went wide and his jaw slackened. "Kitsune?"

His strangled whisper of shock hurt a bit, but that wasn't something she could focus on at the moment. "Toru."

"I… I had no idea. I mean, I pegged you for an assassin," he admitted as he took a step toward her. "But a vigilante?"

She couldn't help but smile at the assessment. "I guess the hair stick gave me away, huh?"

His smile matched hers as he chuckled softly. "Among other things." He took one more step toward her before stopping himself, well beyond the reach of her swords and keeping her beyond the reach of his own. "I have to commend you. Your commitment to your role was... " he licked his lips and looked her up and down as her cheeks flushed in response, "as impressive as it was pleasurable."

The rush of heat to her whole face, as well as several locations further south, was ill-timed. "Thank you, I think?"

His lips twitched into an ironic smirk. "It's easy to compliment a woman as formidable as you."

Shintaro watched the interplay between them with a look on his face that alternated between confused and… well, more confused. Clearly he hadn't believed Yuzuki's gossip regarding her and Toru, but now that it was confirmed? "I… had no idea you and Lord Toru were so well acquainted."

Toru's unabashed guffaw made her snort, but she managed to keep her laughter, and commentary, contained. He, however, had no such compunctions.

"After a decadent evening between her luscious thighs-" A flourish of his wrist drew her partner's eyes to the body part in question.

Her eyes widened in horror as all the blood rushed to her face. "Oh wow…"

"Touching and tasting her delectable-"

"Please shut up," she muttered as she attempted to interrupt his litany of her 'virtues'. It was that or wait for Shintaro to just pass out.

Toru winked. "And the way you moan… Kitsune, I wake up at night sweating from hearing it in my dreams—"

"For the love of all that is holy, please. Shut up," she held up a hand as she begged him again because she knew, in her soul, she did not want him finishing that sentence in front of her poor, unsuspecting partner. The moment he fell silent, her whole body unclenched even as she chided him. "Really?"

His hand over his heart, lips in a pout, Toru was the picture of affected innocence. "What? It's true. Your taste is incredible. It's been all I can think about since you left my room at the brothel." With a look that was every bit as lecherous as it was practically tactile, he turned to her partner and purred, "You could say I know her  _intimately_."

His emphasis had her rolling her lips between her teeth to keep her composure, all while stealing glances at the mortified Shintaro, who had yet to blink. "Thanks. I think he gets the picture."

Toru shrugged elegantly. "Fair enough. I suppose it's too much to hope that you both could be enticed to join me? I can always use more intelligent, and brave, warriors on my side as we chart a new future for Nagasaki and the rest of the country." When she silently shook her head, answering for both of them, he sighed wistfully. "I guessed as much, but I had to ask."

Shintaro nodded, a look of abject sorrow on his face. "Of course, Sir Toru. And we cannot convince you to come back with us, see your brother and abandon your pursuit?"

"I'm doing this  _for_  my little brother. To end the corruption in Nagasaki that plagues his life. He is the son of the magistrate and will inherit this festering wound. I can't allow that ugliness to taint him. I'm sorry, Shintaro." Toru's swagger gone, his shoulders hung in dejection at the idea of facing his old friend. A moment later, however, he raised his chin and squared up, looking resolved in his purpose. He raised his sword, prompting Kitsune and Shintaro to take their stances to defend themselves. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you stop me."

Sword raised, Shintaro tried one last time. "Please don't do this. I don't want to fight you."

With a deep breath, he raised his sword. "Then you will die where you stand."

The strident shriek of steel on steel was almost instantaneous as the two men rushed together and locked swords. They were both incredibly fast, their movements so precise it could almost be considered a dance. These were two men at the top of their game, Shintaro wielding a heavy katana that exhausted her just looking at it, and Toru making up for the lack of size with unreal speed and skill, successfully parrying even the most aggressive strike from Shintaro with ease.

They moved around the confines of the deck like ghosts, completely comfortable with their surroundings, like this was nothing more than a daily training session. Neither one paid her any attention, regardless of her attempts to draw Toru's attacks and provide Shintaro an opening; they were here for the fight and she ceased to exist as far as they were concerned.

It was a war of attrition, every slash and thrust, every tiny cut to the skin, exacting a toll from the combatants. The breeze carried the sharp tang of blood to her as the battle raged, fueling her desire to leap into the fray. Her opening came the moment Shintaro faltered on a swing, and took a boot to the chest for his trouble. The second he fell back, Kitsune leapt in to protect him.

She had fought with double swords since she was a child, and while she trained in other forms of combat, they were her comfort weapon, the most likely to produce results. Toru's style was unlike any she'd ever encountered, a patchwork of many disciplines that led to a beautiful-and likely deadly-display of swordsmanship. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

"This does not concern you," he gritted out as his downward slash was thwarted yet again by her crossed wakizashi swords.

"I can't let you kill him," she replied simply, rolling out of the way of another swing of his razor-sharp blade. She wasn't able to attack as successfully as she had on other occasions against less skilled opponents, but she was holding her own while her partner regrouped.

"And while I appreciate your loyalty," he grunted as he lunged for her only to miss her-just barely-as she leapt to the railing, "I don't want to be responsible for marring your beautiful face."

"Shouldn't be an issue," she muttered as she darted past him, slicing off a section of his mantle as she did. "I don't plan on dying today."

Instead of getting pissed like she expected, he picked at the section of his cape that was now hanging by a mere thread and laughed ruefully. "As if you needed to be sexier. Damn."

Toru's unabashed praise threw her, as that was not something she normally encountered in combat. Obscenities? Sure. Oaths of vengeance and dying declarations? Occasionally. Flirtations that would, under other circumstances, have her out of her clothes in less than two minutes? Yeah, that was definitely a new one. Not even her training with Ukyo would have been so brazen.

As she and Toru circled each other once more, from the corner of her eye, she saw Shintaro stagger to his feet. Taking an opportunity to put some distance between the two men, she lunged for her opponent, driving him toward the bow and away from her wounded comrade.

Their battle moved onward, down a level, past the mizzen mast, over a railing, to the main deck and the main mast they clashed while chasing each other around. Ducking around the ropes that held the sails and around the rigging made this fight much more physically demanding than she was used to, but she couldn't give up, so long as Shintaro was momentarily incapacitated. They crossed swords again and again, driven by the twin desires of winning and protecting one man from the other.

She made to jump over a low swing of his blade, only to find her foot tangled in the rigging, which sent her careening over the lip of the hatch at the center of the deck. Her eyes widened as she fell, knowing she was going to hit the solid wooden stairs at the very least and likely break her neck and in the best case scenario, her swords would fall away from her. Of all the ways to die, this had never occurred to her. Resigned to her fate, she closed her eyes.

Just before she would have disappeared belowdecks, a strong hand seized her wrist, jolting her to a stop. Heart in her throat, she opened her eyes to see the blue eyes of Toru with one hand on his sword and the other firmly keeping her from her death. The corner of his mouth kicked up into a tiny smirk as he hoisted her back to her feet. "Not like that."

Her body erupted into chaos as she came to terms with him rescuing her. "Thank… you…" she wheezed as she tried to control her stuttered breathing and shaking knees and regain her wits.

Toru had the audacity to wink at her and kiss her hand before releasing her. "Don't mention it." His gaze flickered over her shoulder as a massive shadow fell over them. "About time you got up, Shintaro. Making a woman fight your battles?" he taunted, then looked at her with a cheeky grin, "Not that I minded taking in your absolutely breathtaking form."

"Stop," she admonished with cheeks that began to flame with blush. She wanted to argue about the flattery, but given that he'd just saved her life, she let it go at that.

Shintaro looked haggard, his formerly pristine armor nicked and sliced in places, and the spots of exposed skin in the same state. Still his eyes burned with the desire to fight. "This is between you and me."

Toru acknowledged the ninja with a slight nod before striding to the open space on the deck at the bow of the ship. "As you wish."

He didn't even look winded as he and Shintaro circled each other looking for an opening, like the time he'd spent brawling with Kitsune hadn't happened at all. She watched as they feinted and stepped in, only to dance away again, teasing and taunting their opponent. When the action finally erupted, sparks flew from every hack and slash they connected on.

Slowly but surely, Toru drove Shintaro towards the bow of the ship, his thrusts and parries surgical in their precision. It wouldn't be long until the ninja had nowhere to go but over the railing and into the murky sea below. As much as she didn't want to hurt Toru, she couldn't just let him kill Shintaro.

Kitsune withdrew two shuriken from her pouch and moved into position where she could launch them at Toru and wound him superficially, if not just distract him enough to leave Shintaro an out. She had just released her two projectiles when fire ripped through her arm and she heard a pop.

The hot, slicing pain drove her to her knees and brought the combatants to a halt. Her first shuriken sliced through Toru's kimono sleeve and the second embedded in the taffrail of the deck.

Toru whirled around, confronting the pale wraith leisurely strolling down the gangplank. "What the hell is your problem?"

The man in the white suit with the long, white-blond hair sighed dramatically. "I figured a man of your skill and talents would have disposed of them by now. It appears I have to do everything."

"I had it under control," Toru asserted, his eyes darting between Shintaro, who still had his katana up but had stopped engaging him, and Kitsune, who held her arm tightly even though blood poured out over her fingers. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well," he singsonged as he wandered to and fro across open expanse of the deck, gesticulating with his gun, "once the gun shipment was seized by the magistrates and all the  _very_  expensive hired muscle on this job was gone through like so much hay in a fire, I figured a prudent exit was necessary. Especially since Tsubaki was kind enough to both procur us this ship, as well as lead the other vigilante away."

His voice, with its practiced smoothness and nonchalant air, was starting to hurt her head. It was made worse by the ringing in her ears from the blood loss. "So… now what?" Her breath came in sharp pants as she fought against pain of the effects of her injuries.

"A very good question," the thin Dutchman mused, right before he kicked her in her injured arm and sent to deck in a crumpled heap. "I think that you should finish up there and I'll take care of her," he cocked the hammer on his pistol as he stood above her, "and then we can leave as planned."

"And leave Tsubaki?" He looked completely incredulous at the thought. By now both he and Shintaro were facing him with swords raised.

"Historical greatness is not without sacrifice." The blond man shrugged elegantly as he aimed at her head.

"If you do that, you will end the day eight inches shorter than when you started," Ukyo growled as he tapped Willem on the shoulder with the tip of his blade.

A cold smile spread across his thin lips as he stared down at her with the gun trained on her body. "Can you do it before I pull this trigger?"

Her gaze locked on his, Kitsune put all her energy into remaining still and calm, even as the idea of him taking her life with his gun, or worse Ukyo's or Eduard's, made her sick. It was a death without fight or honor, no way to defend herself, and that was, inherently, the act of a coward. He would not get the pleasure of tears or any other kind of reaction from her.

Ukyo's blue eyes sought her out over Willem's shoulder. As soon as she glanced at him, he flashed her a quick grin before focusing on the man in front of him. "You're right. I can't."

Before she passed out, Kitsune saw a glint of metal in the moonlight and that was all she remembered.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 11_

"It's been four days, 'Kyo," Eduard whispered just above her head, the desperation in his voice plain. "Four days and nothing."

"Asagi's divination said she'd wake up. We have to trust in that," a soft, fleeting warmth pressed against her forehead and was gone again, "and we have to trust her."

In her mind she smiled, even if her body couldn't manage the action. Her whole body felt like she weighed a thousand pounds, and even moving her eyelids was beyond her reach. Still, it felt good to at least be out of the twilight world she'd been in for the last few days.

She heard the door slide open and the swish of robes. " _Kyūbi no Kitsune_ ," a familiar voice whispered, accompanied by a cool hand. "You do like to make us worry. Please wake up." The voice was at once comforting as it was confusing, out of place. There was no way he could…

"Wakasa?" she rasped. Her mouth felt so dry, her tongue unreasonably thick. He shouldn't be here; he was the Shogun's doctor, and a member of the Edo Vigilante, like her. It was a tone of home that didn't make any sense. "What-? How-?"

Her eyes opened for a moment and then slammed them shut immediately against the brightness of the room. Her movements incited a wildfire of gasps and excited exclamations. Even though she couldn't see, she could hear numerous footfalls entering the room, as well as more than one person climbing onto her futon.

"Can I get some room, please?" Wakasa's normally gentle voice rose above the din and cut through all the noise until everyone was silent. "I need to examine the patient, so please wait outside. You can visit her when I am finished."

Slowly, the weight on her futon around her receded, as did the warmth and the quiet murmur of mostly-male voices. The door slid closed and the cool hand was back, this time pressing a cup into her hand.

"You didn't have to do that." Her voice sounded like she gargled with glass, and didn't feel too far off from there either.

"Drink," was the only reply. He helped her sit up, and waited until she had the cup to her lips to move away and shutter the windows. It smelled of herbs and was an interesting mix of sweet and bitter on her tongue.

Once the light had dimmed appreciably, Kitsune tried to open her eyes again. Her companion was exactly as she remembered with his sweet smile, long, silky brown hair, and fine kimono. "How are you here? I don't understand."

"We heard that Toru and Willem were going to make their move on the Shogun, starting down here in Nagasaki, and came as soon as we could to stop him. Imagine my surprise to find you shot, and bleeding all over the floor of the Meiko Salon." His copper-brown eyes held many questions, but he didn't give voice to them.

"We?" The idea of her friends and family from Edo descending en masse on Nagasaki did not sit well in her mind and was somewhat overwhelming.

"The whole Vigilante, really. Kinshiro, Aoi and Soji, Natsume, naturally. Almost everyone else."

The mere mention of her brother made her wince. He was never short on thoughts or opinions on her work as a ninja, none of them positive. "Wonderful."

The doctor waved off her sarcasm. "He just worries about you."

"Uh huh." Their lifelong battle for sibling supremacy wasn't a conversation she felt up to having right then. She sipped her drink and her kimono slipped down off her shoulder. When she moved to raise her arm to readjust her clothes, she hissed in pain. "I have you to thank for this, I take it?" The outside of her bicep was bandaged and felt like it had been sewn together. It was not her first set of stitches, after all.

He nodded. "Well, Shintaro and I. He's quite good for someone with no formal training."

Well, that answered the first question she'd had. "He's alright then? I tried to protect him… I tried-" Kitsune grew more agitated the longer she thought about it. What kind of partner was she that she couldn't even stay awake long enough to protect Shintaro?

Waka removed the cup from her hands as he took up a spot next to her on the bed. Framing her face with his long fingers, he intoned, "Shintaro is fine. Ukyo and Ed are fine. You  _did not fail_ in your duties. Do you understand me?" It took a moment for her to collect herself, but when she did, she swallowed loudly and nodded. He nodded and released her face immediately. "Excellent. Now, let's get you looked at, shall we?"

He was thorough in his examination, looking at each and every part of her before rising to his feet again. As he gathered his belongings, she inquired, "I'll live, I take it?"

"Much to the consternation of everyone involved," he teased. "You're going to be fine. You just need to take some time and rest. Now that you're awake, I imagine you're hungry. I'll talk to the kitchen staff about bringing you something small to start off with. In the meantime, stay in bed, and don't let these barbarians rile you up."

She snorted and snuggled into the cushions on the futon. "I'll make every effort."

He grinned with barely restrained mirth and started toward the door. "I'll start with Ukyo and Eduard, since I know they're going to come bounding in first whether I want them to or not."

Kitsune nodded, already feeling tired and she'd only been awake for a short time. "It's okay."

The moment he slid the door open, the red-haired commissioner and the Dutch translator all but fell into the room, exactly as Wakasa predicted. He held up a finger and admonished them, "Be gentle and keep it short!" and then he adjourned to the hallway and shut the door.

The moment they were away from prying eyes, both men joined her in the futon for a hug. It was the best possible feeling right then, as they wrapped her tightly in their arms and covered her face and neck with kisses.

"I love you. Don't ever scare me like that again," Ed demanded, his rough, passionate words vibrating against the skin of her neck. He held her against him, mindful of her wounded arm and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Especially since she hadn't been sure she was going to ever get to do this again.

"I'm sorry." She stroked his hair and just let herself enjoy being tangled up with her men. "I love you, too. Both of you."

"We've been sleeping in here with you, you know," Ukyo offered between kisses on her temple. He snuggled up with her and Ed like it was the most natural thing in the world. "We didn't want you to be alone when you woke up."

"Thank you." She brushed a kiss against his forehead like he'd done with her earlier. "Can I ask what happened? I mean, I checked out pretty early, I guess. I know you're okay, and Shintaro, but I don't know…" she trailed off, not sure how to articulate the full breadth of her question. Was Toru still alive? Did he allow Willem to shoot at her friends? Was Willem still alive? How was she not dead?

Ukyo looked to Eduard who nodded, and tucked her even closer to him. "Willem did try to shoot you. I don't know if you know that part or not. Had Saori not tangled his arm with her kusarigama chain…" He trailed off and took a couple slow, deep breaths.

Ed picked up where he left off. "His gun went off and 'Kyo cut him down. We don't have to worry about him anymore." He kissed her forehead and just held her as she processed the information he'd given her.

"...and Toru?" Kitsune honestly didn't want to ask, but really needed to know nonetheless.

"In the custody of the magistrates," Ukyo answered promptly. "He's awaiting trial for his crimes."

She nodded and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. He lived, which, she supposed, was all she could hope for. She was glad that Shintaro and Makoto didn't suffer that loss, and didn't want to unpack the peace in her heart any further than that. For another few minutes they all lay together on the bed, just absorbing their togetherness.

"And Tsubaki?" She knew they'd been chasing him through the streets near the wharf immediately before they joined forces with her and Shintaro on the ship.

Ed growled low in his throat as he absently pet her belly over the blankets. "Gone."

Kitsune sat up at that news. The room swam around her a bit but that made no sense. "What do you mean, 'gone'?" All this happened, and there was still a threat to the Shogun lurking out there? What were they doing laying around when there was work to do?

Ukyo collected her against his chest and soothed her with his lips on her forehead. "We don't know how, but he just evaporated. There was no trace of him and no one has seen him in days. We think he's not even in town anymore."

"Or, if he is, he's in hiding and regrouping." Eduard snuggled up behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We'll get him,  _schatje_ , don't worry."

She closed her eyes and just absorbed the love and affection while her mind churned over this news. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done until she was healed and could help them. Her grumpy pout and growl was immediately soothed by 'Kyo tipping her chin up to kiss her irritation away, even as Eduard nibbled on her ear. It was hard to be upset when confronted with this level of affection and devotion.

It wasn't long before a knock at the door immediately preceded it opening. Makoto strode in, his imperious air on fully display. "Are you two done yet? There are others who would like to see Kitsune, and we're tired of waiting for you two to think of anyone but yourselves."

For a split second all three of them froze. This was not how they'd wanted to out their relationship to the nonplussed Nagasaki vigilante leader. Then her men scrambled out of the bed to their feet, both blushing furiously.

"It's not what it looks like," Ukyo hurried to explain.

"We were simply worried for our friend and overjoyed at her recovery," Ed smoothly backed him up.

"...Right! Overjoyed! And-"

Makoto held up a hand. "Stop. You're embarrassing yourselves. You think I didn't know what was going on between you three for quite some time now? Give me a little credit."

Even as he groused, she could see the smile he tried to squelch. "Good to see you, Makoto."

He narrowed his eyes at Ed and Ukyo, who couldn't get out of there fast enough before taking a seat on the side of her futon. "Here, I was worried about your health, and you're in here cavorting with your lovers!"

Kitsune snorted at his chastisement. " _Cavorting_? Really? Sounds like jealousy to me." Her flip remark garnered a glare that she feared might burn the clothing from her body. After a moment, she pouted, then tried to look contrite. "See? I have room in here for you, too." It took a second for her to scoot over, but when she did, she patted the warm spot she'd just vacated and looked at him as innocently as she could.

His lips twitched. "You're impossible, you know that?"

She nodded sagely. "So you've told me."

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes for a moment before heaving a sigh as if the expression was too heavy to keep up any longer. "I'm glad you're alright. Even if you did bring Kinshiro to my doorstep."

Kitsune rolled her lips between her teeth as she tried to contain her giggles. The ongoing issues between the vigilante leaders were the worst kept secret ever. "Your brother and his friends did that. We just happen to know some of the same people."

He dropped his head, bringing a curtain of blue-black hair around to shroud his face. When he looked back up at her, his expression was surprisingly serious. "Shintaro told me you fought like a demon to protect him. Thank you for that."

She nodded. The look on his face told her his gratitude went deeper than his words expressed, and given what the Iga ninja had explained to her, their relationship was definitely a two-way street. "Don't mention it. We take care of our own. Speaking of…" She took his hand because she knew he wouldn't fight her about it in her present condition. "How's Toru?" Bringing up a sore topic wasn't what she wanted, but at the same time, she needed to know.

For a while, Makoto did little but stare at their joined hands and breathe. Then he sighed deeply and looked her in the eye, face writ with sorrow and failure. "They haven't decided yet. I know my father is planning to intercede on his behalf, but I don't know how much good that's going to do. If I had to guess, he'll likely be banished."

Banishment to one of the deserted islands in the area was truly one of the harshest punishments one could receive short of execution or ritual suicide. She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

Makoto ran his thumb lightly over her knuckles, a bitter smile tugging at his lips. "He and his associates almost kill you, and you're apologizing."

Rather than let the moment between them get too heavy, she winked. "I have better manners?"

The surprised chuckle burst forth with no preamble. "I've met you, remember?" It was good to see him smile again.

"I think you underestimate my considerable charm," she intoned as she fought a losing battle against a cheeky grin on her lips.

"Oh, your 'charm', as you so delicately put it, isn't nearly as great as you've been led to believe." To her shock, he giggled and stuck his tongue out at her, shocking a laugh out of her so deep it ended in a coughing fit. He moved in next to her and patted her back, soothing her and forcing a cup of tea into her hands. "Alright now, don't die on me. Ukyo and Ed would never forgive me."

Kitsune snorted as she nodded and sipped her tea. "No kidding. You kill their lover, they may take yours out of spite." At his wide-eyed stare, she grinned so strongly, dimples cut into her cheeks. "I'm kidding, but I am truly happy for you and Saori. You two are perfect for each other." She finished her tea and leaned back, sighing deeply as her eyes closed. "You deserve to be happy, you know?"

Makoto was quiet for a moment before softly sighing himself. "Thank you." He rose from his spot after squeezing her hand gently once more. "Shintaro would like to speak to you. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course." She rearranged herself while she waited, since she figured if Shintaro was flustered around her in her ninja gear, he might be apoplectic upon seeing her naked shoulder in her pyjamas.

As she expected, the big man entered the room tentatively, bearing a kettle for tea and two cups on a tray. Except for the occasional stolen glance, he could barely look at her. His arms were covered in tiny scratches and slices that looked to be on their way to healing. Other than a couple smaller bandages, no one would have known anything was amiss with the dojo master.

He set the tray down next to her and pulled a cushion over to sit on. Head bowed, he poured her tea and pressed the warm cup into her hands. "I am so sorry for you being hurt. Please forgive me."

His formality is what got to her. He looked so heartsick over the whole situation, her heart tumbled over in her chest. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but didn't want to send him skittering across the room in fear. "Hey." She waited until his golden gaze met hers. "Don't apologize. You couldn't control what Willem did."

Shintaro growled and angrily ran his fingers through his hair. "But I was supposed to protect you! You didn't hesitate to put yourself between myself and Sir Toru, the very least I could do is-"

"Hey." She laid her hand on his wrist, the skin hot and his pulse racing. The moment her fingertips touched him, he fell mute, his eyes fearfully wide. "Hey. It's okay. I lived." She chuckled softly, ruefully. "We both lived. It's alright." She raised her teacup in tribute to him and sipped.

He nodded shakily, silently drinking his tea, his eyes roving all over the room, but always coming back to her arm. The bandage was hidden by her silk pyjamas, but she knew he could see it.

"I hear you patched me up, thank you." It was hard to imagine that he'd voluntarily put his hands on a woman for any reason, but she was grateful he could put aside his discomfort to attend to her injuries.

His cheeks took on a slight flush as his gaze dropped to his hands. "I helped Dr. Wakasa, and I didn't do much." Opening and closing his mouth a couple times like he had more to say, he finally settled on, "I'm glad that you are well." He hastily clambered to his feet. "There are more who wish to see you. Is it alright if I send them in?"

"Of course." She could see he was eager to flee to someplace populated with fewer women, and didn't want to upset him further. He nodded, a grateful smile on his lips as he stepped out the door to let the next person in.

The rest of her afternoon was a steady stream of people coming to see her, including Saori, her boss Kinshiro, and all the other Edo vigilantes besides her brother. That was just as well, as she wasn't up to fighting with him anyway. By the time she had a small bowl of miso soup, she was ready to sleep for a week again.

Wakasa returned with another bowl of soup, and took one look at her before setting it aside. "You overdid it." She nodded as she fought to keep her eyes open. "Okay, well, get comfortable, and make those men take care of you for a few days. You need to just rest and heal. I'll take the stitches out in a few days."

That perked her up. "So you're staying?"

He nodded and pulled the blankets up around her. "All of us are. We're here on behalf of the Shogun to observe the trial and punishment of Toru Nakagawa. And the good news?" She raised an eyebrow even as her eyes finally drifted shut. "You'll have to talk to your brother eventually, whether you like it or not."

"Oh boy, can't wait."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemons

_Chapter 12_

In the days that followed, while Ukyo and Eduard were at work, Shintaro would stop by to visit when he didn't have class to break up the monotony. He'd bring her one of Ritsu's tabloids, then discuss the articles over tea and soba noodles or miso soup, or they'd talk over cleaning and caring for their weapons. She suspected he was doing this as penance for 'allowing' her to be hurt, but it was nice to have the company and she hoped she could help him be more comfortable around women. At least in theory.

The moment Wakasa signed off on allowing her out of bed, Ukyo and Ed took her out to celebrate. It felt so good to have the sun warm on her face and to wear something besides her nightclothes. First stop after stepping outside was the teahouse. Those sweet bean dumplings were calling her name like nothing else.

As they took a spot over in the corner, she was practically bouncing in her seat. "I'm starving."

Ed pouted as he lay a hand on her thigh under the table. "We fed you breakfast." In truth, breakfast had only happened after they'd managed to exhaust themselves with some early morning togetherness and may or may not have involved her and Ukyo eating pieces of fruit off Ed's chiseled stomach. At least her recent infirmity hadn't diminished their mutual desire for one another.

Her lips curled softly at the memory and she chuckled softly at Ukyo's suddenly flushed cheeks. "You did. Somehow I'm still hungry. I wonder what that's about?" She blinked innocently at the commissioner until his whole head was almost as red as his hair.

Haru came and took their order, happy to see them all and completely oblivious to their flirtations. The moment the cute little tea house maid stepped away from their table, Kitsune spied her new noodle buddy Shintaro sitting against the wall across the room. She was going to wave him over to join them when she saw the waitress approach his table to take his order.

"Curious," she mumbled as she closely observed the interaction between the two of them. His tentative smile, her blushing cheeks and soft giggle, his bashful body language. She'd spent a week with the man, long enough to have somewhat of a feel for his moods and thoughts, but those reactions needed none of those filters. Male interest required no translation at all.

"Kitsune? Are you okay?" Ed's worried voice broke through her thoughts as he took her hand. His other hand went to her forehead then down to her cheeks and neck. "Do you have a fever?"

"Is being out too much for you?" Ukyo was out of his seat and around the table, crowding into the space with her and Ed. "Kitsu, we can take you home. We'll carry you back if you want."

Focus now fully on the two large bodies smashing her between them, she held up a hand. "I'm fine, Ed. 'Kyo, I'm okay. I can't eat if you crush me. I promise, I'm fine."

"Oh, that looks like fun," Haru teased as she set down their orders. "Can I be next?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Kitsune giggled at Ed & Ukyo's stunned expressions. Though they hadn't discussed taking their situation public, she couldn't resist giving them a little more grief.

Finally, with a gentle nudge she had Kyo back on his side of the table while still smiling at Haru. "Ignore them. They always joke around like this." Ukyo's lips curled into a smirk but he didn't comment.

The waitress's eyes got big as she looked between the three of them. "I can't even imagine. It must have been difficult growing up in the same village as these two."

"After so long, I barely notice their shenanigans. I'm surprised they told you about that, though." When she looked to her companions, they seemed studiously interested in their bowls.

Haru shook her head and scoffed, "Everyone talks about everything eventually. Especially here at the tea house." A cook called out to her from the kitchen just then. "Excuse me, I have to go. Enjoy your lunch."

Ukyo watched the cute woman scurry to the back of the restaurant. "That was some fast footwork there," he noted lightly as he bit into his dumpling.

"Which wouldn't have been necessary if you two hadn't freaked out on me." She dove into her miso like it might save her life, or at least end this conversation.

No such luck, though, as Eduard continued, "We were worried about you,  _schatje_. One minute we were talking, and the next, it was like you were gone."

Ukyo joined his friend in voicing his thoughts. "Are you really okay?"

Kitsune felt guilty as she took in their looks of love and concern. Even as her mind wandered across the room to the dojo master's table. "I'm fine, truly. I didn't mean to worry you."

And with that, the conversation and bantering returns to its normal level of mirth and frivolity, at least until they had to go back to work.

* * *

Rather than return to her room at the Meiko Salon, Kitsune opted to walk around in the sun and enjoy her afternoon. She could have sought out the other members of the Edo vigilante, but at that moment, she preferred to keep her own company as she pondered what she'd seen in the tea house.

Clearly Shintaro was attracted to women, but given how he'd behaved around her, she didn't know what to make of it. He was so sweet, genuinely a good and honest man, so his lack of a girlfriend was … unusual in her mind.

As if she was led by her thoughts, she found herself in front of a dojo not far from the harbor. At least, it sounded like a dojo from the sound of wooden bokken swords clashing and yelling. They were sounds from so long ago, young voices full of strength and vigor, untainted by battles except in the safety of the ring. Ducking inside, she quietly watched as Shintaro walk the youngsters through their sparring matches, correcting forms, offering encouragement. He was truly meant for this work, shepherding in the next generation of proud warriors.

The moment class ended, he immediately came over to where she was seated. "Miss Yoshimitsu, how good of you to stop by." He bowed politely to her, the formality of it making her blush. "What can I do for you?"

"A conversation, if you please. Are you done with class for the day?"

"I am." He smiled warmly at her and she nodded. It would be a little while for everyone to clear out of there, but at least he was amenable to a conversation. As to the topic, well… she hoped he would keep an open mind.

Shintaro took her through the dojo and out the back door which led to a small connected room. He left her for a moment while he cleaned up from training, giving her a moment to really take in this side of the master swordsman. 'Organized' would have been a sloppy description, with everything in its appropriate place and not even a dust mote to be found. While she waited, she examined the exquisitely carved antique tachi sword on a display on his wall. The curved wooden scabbard and hilt were ornamented with an intricate designs of a dragon and a dream-eating baku. It was in pristine condition and called to her fingers like nothing else.

"You can get it down, if you like," his deep voice offered, startling her a little with his quick return. He smiled when he saw her and went over to put on a kettle for some tea.

Kitsune took in his short and spiky wet hair and his grey comfy-looking yukata. He wasn't as intimidating as he was in his gi, but still very imposing. "Thank you." She carefully lifted the sword off the wall and hefted it, testing its weight in her hands, the ease of withdrawal from the scabbard. It was truly a work of art. Given that she was down to one arm, she did her best with the two-handed weapon with one hand-something she'd trained for but didn't prefer-before taking it in both hands and taking a stance. "This is amazing. I love it."

He brought the kettle over with some cups and set them on the table, taking a seat on a comfy-looking cushion next to it. "You know you can't start training until Dr. Wakasa says you are able," he pointed out to her as he poured tea for them. "I won't be responsible for you reopening your wound."

She couldn't help the pout that his words brought her. That wasn't the reason why she was here, but that reminder was definitely disheartening. She took a tentative two-hand swing and fought to keep it smooth and level. "I understand, but-"

Shintaro shook his head and gestured to the cushion across the table from him. "No 'buts'. Ukyo would be very upset with me if anything happened to you. Eduard, too. I cannot allow you to do anything that will set back your healing."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, but-" Even as she said the words, her injured arm began to hurt as she held her position. It was like a deep-seated betrayal.

He beckoned to her from the table, indicating with his eyes the location of the scabbard. "Come. Sit."

After one more defiant swing, Kitsune did as she was asked and put the sword away and back on the wall. His kind and understanding tone felt like an accusation. "Fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him and took a cushion, watching him in the context of his surroundings. He was a fastidious man, meticulous in every way, with a surprisingly kind streak, and more than a little compassion. Sipping her drink, she contemplated him, his situation, and how she could help him.

His voice broke into her thoughts. "I commend your warrior spirit and your desire to resume your previous training regimen, whatever that was, but I-"

"I appreciate your concern, truly," she acknowledged, cutting him off. Taking a deep breath and blowing out slowly, she decided to address her concerns head-on. "But I didn't come here to talk about training."

He cocked his head to the side as he considered her.. "Oh? I'm sorry. What conversation did you want to have then?"

"I came to ask you about Haru." She watched him carefully to see if she was right in wanting to proceed.

His eyes widened for a moment before his features became noticeably more neutral at the mention of the waitress's name even his movements became jerky and a bit awkward. "W-why would you want to talk about her? W-wi-with me of all people?"

It took a little movement on her part before she could snare his gaze again, and even then, it was a fight to get him to look at her. "You like her."

"Of course I do," Shintaro responded in an amusingly prim tone. "She's very courteous to her customers and her work ethic is beyond reproach."

Kitsune took him in and blinked a few times, ruthlessly keeping her inclination to fall into laughter in check. After a moment, she asked one question, "So her work ethic is what makes your ears red when you speak to her?" His wide amber eyes and slackened jaw only increased her urge to giggle but she held firm.

"How..? When…?" He started questions only to quickly abandon them and try again. Finally, he settled on one that was clearly filled with despair, "Does Ukyo know?"

She sighed. Her lover, the big lug, had a heart as big as the sky, but he couldn't help teasing those closest to him. Clearly Shintaro was not okay with that. "Just me," she answered honestly. "I noticed this afternoon at the teahouse. Have you told her?"

The dojo master squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his chin to his chest, looking utterly defeated. "Of course not," he replied morosely. "Are you kidding? She's the most beautiful woman in Nagasaki. More beautiful than the moon, more breathtaking than the sea." He took a deep breath, then his eyes snapped to her face in horror. "P-p-present company excluded."

"You're alright." He was so upset, her first instinct was to hug him, but that would have likely had the opposite effect. "I knew what you meant."

He frowned and threw his hands in the air before pushing to his feet. "See? I can't even do a simple compliment right. How am I supposed to talk to her if I can't manage that?" Stalking around his tiny room only seemed to rile him up further. "You're lucky."

"Oh? How so?"

"You have Ukyo, and nobody is more confident than he is. All the girls fall all over themselves to get his attention." All the color washed out of his face as he finished the sentence. "Not that I'm implying he's unfaithful or anything."

Now she did chuckle softly as she joined him on her feet. "I…" she took a deep breath and convinced herself it wouldn't break him if he knew the true situation between her and her men. "I'm seeing him  _and_ Eduard. Both. So our definition of 'unfaithful' is a bit…"she rolled her lips between her teeth as she searched for the word, " _different_  than most people's."

All of Shintaro's frantic pacing stopped. In fact, all his movement stopped as he stared at her unabashed. He raised a finger, opening his mouth to speak, only to retract it and clam up. After he did that a couple times, he grimaced and paced away a couple steps only to come back to face her. "I don't even know what to think about that… What…? I… Both of them?"

Kitsune shrugged. "It's just a different situation." He frowned ferociously, growling as he retook his spot on the cushion. "What's wrong?"

"Ukyo and Ed manage to share the same beautiful woman and I can't even talk to one." He held his head in his hands as he lamented.

"Oh hon." She laid her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. The situation was worse than she'd imagined but surely there had to be a solution. "Is the problem just that you can't talk to her? Lots of men are awkward with women and can make it work."

"Awkward would be a step up," he scoffed. "Even if I could talk to her, I… well, I…" His cheeks and ears both turned red. "I don't have a lot of experience," he muttered, completely unable to look her in the face.

Okay, it was  _a lot_  worse than she'd feared. "Never even kissed-?" his golden gaze glared at her through narrowed lids, his cheeks an apple red that was rapidly overtaking his whole head. "Yeah. Nevermind." It was no wonder he had no confidence in himself in this arena. How had he gotten to this age without even a kiss? "You're into women, right? Was I just making assumptions?"

A low menacing growl came from his throat, right before he shoved to his feet and stomped out of the room. Kitsune followed him into the dojo where he just stopped in the center of the training area. He seemed larger in this space, like it was his domain and he was its king. She stared as his back as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Women are soft, delicate," he started in a quiet voice that still carried well across the silent space. At her unintentional snort of amusement, he looked over his shoulder at her with a wry grin. " _Most_ women are soft and delicate. They deserve to be cherished and cared for, protected."

"And you're not capable of that?" She sensed they were getting to the real reason he was uncomfortable around women in general, but Haru specifically.

"I'm a big clumsy oaf. I break things more often than not, even when I don't mean to. I could hurt someone." His voice broke on that last sentence and again, she wanted to reach out and hug him. "I  _have_  hurt people in the past-unintentionally. I would never forgive myself for hurting her."

"I honestly don't think you would." While she'd concede that the tea house waitress was petite, and Shintaro was a very big, strong guy, there was no reason to think they couldn't be happy together. The man was a master of the subtleties of the sword. There was no reason to think he couldn't also master interacting with women. Maybe he just needed someone to practice on… Even as she thought it, she couldn't just discount it out of hand. In fact, the longer she pondered it, the better the idea seemed.

"I don't want to risk it." His words sounded pale and heartbroken. "I'm not cut out for a relationship like you and Ukyo and Eduard have, or even you and Sir Toru. Even if I were, I'd probably just mess it up because I don't know any better."

With his head down and shoulders hunched, Shintaro reminded her of a beaten dog. The silence stretched out between them until she knew that her plan, at least the pieces of it she'd sussed out in her head, was likely the right course of action. Dangerous? Potentially, but it was the most likely thing to coax him out of his crippling shyness.

"What if…" her voice seemed unusually loud in the darkening dojo. The late afternoon shadows grew and filled the spaces in between them, reinforcing the kind of isolation she imagined he felt, wanting something so badly and completely unable to attain it. "What if I…" she sighed as she made up her mind. "What if I could help you?"

His shoulders shrugged once as he huffed out an ironic chuckle. "I don't see how."

"I have an idea. I need about a day to hammer out the details, but I think I can do this for you." The moment the words emerged from her lips, her mind immediately started churning over the possibilities.

He faced her now, gold eyes glittering in the twilight, suspicion coloring his features. "You're not planning on approaching Haru yourself, right?" Even as he interrogated her, she could hear the concern in his tone.

She shook her head immediately. "Of course not. That won't help you."

He exhaled sharply. "Thank you," he mumbled. "At least I don't have to worry about that." He stalked back toward his room and then turned around, stopping directly in front of her. "Are you sure you want to help me?"

Kitsune shrugged and looked to her feet. The hopeful notes in his voice were the first things to give her pause regarding her plans. Still, she already promised she'd help him. "Absolutely."

The door to the dojo slid open then and Saori stuck her head in. "There you are! Ukyo and Eduard have been looking everywhere for you!"

Saved by the apprentice! "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll head back now." She turned to Shintaro and gave him her most confident grin. "I'll be back in tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

The big man nodded solemnly. "Thank you." It was sooner than she had considered, but delaying would only serve to make him more anxious.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Kitsune snuck out of her room and out of the salon early the following afternoon. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what she was doing, but the fewer questions anyone had for her, the better. Dressed as a man, she carried a bag on her good shoulder that contained her favorite kimono as well as some… teaching aids.

"This is insane," she muttered to herself as she walked over to the dojo. In her mind she could still see Shintaro's face, hear the heartbreak in his voice as he consigned himself to a life of solitude because he couldn't get past his shyness. She only hoped she was doing the right thing.

She stepped inside the dojo in time to see him training. Hard. The way he moved, it was like the air around him had personally wronged him and needed to pay for it. Taking a seat on the sidelines, she watched silently as he worked through his kata with incredible ferocity and focus.

The moment he finished, he sheathed his sword and came directly over to her. Apparently his focus hasn't been as all-encompassing as she'd first thought. "You came." He offered her a hand up to her feet, which she appreciated.

She nodded. "I promised I would."

His cheeks were flushed from the exertion of his exercising but seemed to take on a darker hue. "So you did." He looked at her strangely as she brought a bag with her and nothing else. "I was expecting books."

She chuckled quietly as she picked her satchel up off the floor. "This is more of a hands-on lesson," she remarked dryly. "Shall we begin?"

His cheeks flushed deep red, but he nodded. He escorted her to his room, then stepped out to clean himself up after his workout. She took the opportunity to change into her kimono and put away her more masculine attire. While she waited, she also broke out some of her teaching tools and set them up for later use.

The moment he returned, he froze in the doorway. No longer in his training gi, he looked comfy in his silver cotton yukata and smelled like fragrant olive flowers. "You… changed." There was no masking the apprehension in his features as he put his dirty clothes in the hamper and made sure she was in his line of sight at all times.

"I did. I figured there was no point in doing this if I were dressed as a man, because you aren't into guys, right?" She kept her eyes on his, willing him to relax. The wouldn't work if he were too freaked out to appreciate what she planned to do.

He shook his head and couldn't look her in the face. "I'm sorry. I'm really bad around-"

This time she gave into her urge and took him by the wrist, seizing all the words from his lips. "It's okay. You're fine. I promise this won't hurt and you'll be okay."

He swallowed nervously, his eyes wide and wary even as he nodded at her. "So… what do I need to do?"

"Breathe, relax, have a seat. In whatever order you'd like." If he was this wound up now, the lesson might be over before it truly begins. She dragged an especially fluffy cushion over next to his futon and gestured to him.

Stepping around her well out of arm's reach, he did as she asked, approaching the cushion and sitting cross-legged on it. "Okay, now what?"

Kitsune dropped her head back on a silent laugh. "It doesn't work quite like that." She took a seat on the floor in front of him and folded her hands in her lap. It was work getting him to make eye contact with her, but the moment his golden eyes met hers, she smiled. "Just so we're both on the same page, there are a couple rules."

His eyes grew wide in alarm and his complexion alternately paled and flushed. "R-r-rules? What are we going to do that requires rules?"

Closing her eyes, she sighed and held up a hand. "No, nothing bad, I promise. First rule is, this is all about you. Your comfort is paramount. So, if you have questions, need to stop, slow down, whatever, please tell me. Okay?" He nodded tentatively. "Great. Rule two, you're in control here. Nothing here happens without your say-so, okay?"

He nodded again, more confidently. "Okay."

"Excellent." She then rose to her feet and stepped lightly behind him to take up a position on her knees on the futon. When he turned to look at her, she soothed him with her hands on his shoulders and turned him back around. He was strung tighter than a bow. "We're just going to have a conversation for now, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, nodding stiffly and holding completely still under her hands.

"Okay." He was a big guy, there was no denying that, he easily dwarfed Ukyo and Ed, and having all that power at her fingertips was a heady temptation. Starting easy, she began by working her thumbs gently into the thick muscles of his shoulders, feeling them give a little as he exhaled a sigh. A good sign as far as she was concerned. "So tell me, have you always been a monk?"

He sat up straighter and tried to look back at her, but she just kept rubbing and massaging until he settled down again. "I'm not a monk, you're confusing me with Asagi."

Kitsune snorted. "Yeah, he's no monk either, trust me," she muttered and let her fingers roam over the deliciously muscular landscape of his shoulders and neck. Touching him was no hardship to her whatsoever. His skin was warm beneath the cotton fabric and it was difficult to confine her touch to just these places.

"Why would you ask me that?" His voice sounded a bit deeper, his breathing slower, and he seemed overall much more peaceful than when she'd initially arrived.

She shrugged but he couldn't see it. "This. This place. It's just you, very neat, self-contained. I'm just curious about you. Where are you from?"

"Iga Province, originally. I was a ninja for hire until the Nakagawa brothers saved my life. In return, I pledged my life to their service."

She sensed there was more to the story, but didn't want to pry. Iga ninjas were revered for their skills and swordsmanship. No wonder he was so gifted with his blade. "So that doesn't leave a whole lot of time for women, huh?" Kitsune knew if they were going to get to the point of this meeting, she'd need to prod them in the correct direction.

Shintaro flinched a bit at the direct question but didn't bolt, which she took as a sign of progress. "Not really." The silence between them was punctuated by his occasional sigh as his stiff shoulders warmed and melted under her skilled fingertips. On a final sigh, he said in a small voice, "I'm a giant compared to most men, not to mention someone as delicate as Haru… or you for that matter. I'm afraid that if I touch her, I'll shatter her into a million pieces with my big, clumsy paws. I would die if that happened."

"Ohh…" She felt her heart break as he quietly admitted what she'd suspected all along. Mindful of how he might react, she wrapped her arms around him from behind as best she could. and pressed her cheek to his back in a hug of support. He  _did_  stiffen back up for a moment, but it was short-lived as he pressed back against her warmth and covered one of her hands with his.

He stroked the back of her hand a couple times before sighing again and curling in on himself. "You probably think I'm weak now, right? I mean, you have Ukyo and Eduard, strong, confident men who know about women. What they want, how they feel, how to make them happy. I'm hopeless."

"No." Kitsune scurried around in front of him, amused to see that they were closer to the same height when she was on her knees and stretched up tall while he slouched. Taking his face in both her hands, she forcibly brought his forlorn gaze to hers. His normally golden eyes were dulled by the sadness she felt radiating off of him. "You are none of those things. You are not weak, not even close, and you could never, ever"-she emphasized the word with a slight shake-" be hopeless." Unable to bear the despair darkening his features, she did what she knew would take him right out of it.

Not giving him an opportunity to deny her, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him like her life depended upon it. She closed her eyes to allow her senses to take in the moment and commit it to memory, his quick gasp as they touched, his scent, the softness of the skin of his cheeks, his scar, the slight stubble of his jawline against her palms framing his face. Just as fast as she started, she pulled back, taking in his shocked face as his large, warm hands settled against her hips.

Somehow he'd grown during the kiss, now on his knees to match her position and towering over her. His skin, which had been warm to the touch as they kissed was now flame red and hot in a blush that stretched from beneath the collar of his yukata up to his hairline, with special congregations at his cheeks and ears. "I-I-I didn't expect…" he blinked a couple times and licked his lips before trying again, "I... Why?"

Well, he hadn't shoved her away, which she knew was a possibility, so she slid her hands from his face to his shoulders. "Because. You're a good man, with a kind heart, and I wanted to show you that you wouldn't break me."

His long fingers contracted slightly on round flesh of her ass as he closed his eyes and chuckled softly. "Well, you certainly did that. But Haru isn't a ninja, and what about Eduard? Ukyo?"

The concern for his friends was touching, if unwarranted. "Haru and I aren't that different physically. We mostly all come with the same standard parts more or less." She wriggled a little closer to him until her breasts flattened against his muscular chest, and while his head had questions, other parts of him were much more decisive in their interest. "And this isn't about Ukyo and Ed. This is about you." As much as she wanted to pull his sexy mouth down to hers again, the next step had to be his alone.

Molten gold eyes searched her face. "Again, why?"

She blinked up at him slowly, loving the way his eyes fell to her lips when she licked them. "You're a good man and you deserve to be happy. I wanted to help you." Feeling mischievous, she pulled him down close enough to brush her soft lips against the shell of his ear as she whispered, "And… I wanted to know what you tasted like."

He stilled as his fingers dug into her hips almost painfully. For a moment the room was silent but for their heartbeats, her hot breath in his ear, his on her neck till finally he leaned back a little to look her in the face. "We shouldn't." He was so close she could see the pulse pounding in the side of his neck as she twined her arms around it.

"Alright, if that's what you want." She moved to put some space between them, but he wouldn't release her from his grasp. His face was that of a man conflicted. Honestly, she considered it a win that he was able to speak to her while looking her in the eye, especially this close. She unwound her arms from his neck, wistfully slipping her hands down his extremely muscular arms.

"Your wound..." He ghosted a large hand delicately over her silk covered bicep, looking pained.

"I'm fine." She watched him carefully as he teetered on the edge of submission. "If you want to stop, you need to let go of me." She cheated a little bit as she wriggled in his arms until she had her back to him. His stiff cock nestled just above her ass, one hand on her hip as the other slipped up to spread out across her stomach.

With a ragged groan, he pulled her in by her hips, trapping her against him as his lips zeroed in on her neck. What he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm as he scraped his teeth against the spot just beneath her ear that had her moaning. She threaded her fingers through his short, spiky hair holding him in place as her body heated up under his attentions.

She gasped out his name as his hands began to trace her curves through the silk of her kimono. He definitely didn't move like a man with no experience. His touches remained chaste, though, and while she would have preferred him to pay attention to her nipples or even maybe venture further south of her navel, the most daring thing he did was occasionally massage her stomach and press their bodies even closer together. Even still, her skin was on fire where he touched her and spreading rapidly.

"We should stop," Shintaro tried again, his hot breath tickling her nape before he rested his chin on the crown of her head. One arm wrapped possessively around her waist, his other hand trailing up and down her arm from her hand to her shoulder, he paused seemingly to attempt to collect himself.

This time she went with the question her body all but wailed, "Why?" She scraped her nails lightly against the back of his neck, sending a shudder through his body. The heat from his skin called to her lips, and honestly, she wanted nothing more than to taste the fine sheen of sweat on his neck and hear him moan as he felt her nails run down his back to his ass.

"I… If we keep this up," his trembling exhalation sounded more like a capitulation than a fortification, "I won't be able to control myself. And-"

The rest of his sentence died on his lips as Kitsune brought his hand to her mouth and brushed his fingers over her lips. "Shhh…" She blew on one finger, licked the pad of the next, nipped at the third. Angling her head up, she pulled his mouth down to hers as she slowly moved his hand down to cup her breast. The jolt of sensation as his thumb skated over her nipple was instantaneous, and she moaned into his mouth even as her back arched into his touch.

Shintaro's hands needed nothing in the way of instruction as one slipped inside the front of her kimono, the warm roughness of his palm against her sensitive skin had her clawing at his hip as she broke their kiss to catch her breath. It was but a moment for her to untie her obi sash and let her kimono part to further his exploration.

Lured by the siren call of her bare skin, his hands took their time mapping out the landscape. Over the fleshy mounds of her breasts, down her stomach, the closer he got to her center, the more she writhed against him. Spurred on by her breathless instructions, his fingers smoothed down the front of her thighs, only to slowly make their way back up again.

As he got close enough for her to feel the heat of his hand, she knew she needed to stop him. using him as a sex toy for her own pleasure wouldn't teach him anything. Her hand on his wrist stopped him, his worried golden eyes immediately on her face.

"Did I-?"

"No," she assured him, leading him by the wrist as she laid herself down in his bed and had him stretch out next to her. "I just thought you might enjoy a change of scenery." With one knee up, her kimono opened and spread around her like a pool of pink silk, she felt a bit like a sumptuous feast laid out before a starving man, and the way he looked at her only underscored that. "Shintaro."

He bit his lip as his eyes caressed every exposed inch of skin. "Incredible…" he whispered.

She reached for his hand and placed his palm on her trembling stomach. "You can touch me, if you want."

His skin was so warm, his fingertips so gentle as he pet and stroked her stomach, dragging them over her ribs, then down to her hip bones and back. Her body reacted instantly, arching up to get closer to the sensations as she closed her eyes. His light touch as he circled her stiff nipples tore a whimper from her throat.

His deep voice next to her ear startled her eyes open, even as he lightly pinched and plucked at her sensitized flesh. "Tell me how to please you."

She turned her head and sealed her mouth to his, her fingers speared into his soft hair, their tongues battling and dancing together and the kiss set them both ablaze. Her other hand encircled his wrist, drawing it down her body, over her stomach and past her belly button. Low on her stomach, she laced her fingers with his as she led him to her slick folds and the little bundle of nerves just inside.

"Mmmm," she tore her lips away from him as her head thrashed on the pillow from their combined touch. It felt so good, her guiding his hand back and forth over her clit, teaching him how to tease and arouse her. Eyes half-opened, lips shiny and wet as she panted, she watched him as he concentrated on the way her hips undulated beneath his fingertips. "... inside. Please."

His thick fingers slippery with her juices, he followed her lead as she pressed two of them deep into her tight sheath. He hissed as her nails dug into the muscles of his shoulder, but acceded to her breathless demands and pleas that he not stop.

Her whimpers and cries grew louder as he worked her over, slipping in and out of channel, learning what made her lose her mind. It was no time at all until she reached her peak, drenching his fingers in her nectars.

Kitsune collapsed to her back with an arm over her face as she caught her breath. What Shintaro lacked in experience, he clearly made up for in natural talent. She sighed deeply as she felt him shift in the bed next to her.

"I take it that was satisfactory?"

The guffaw that burst past her lips was totally unavoidable. From anyone else, that hesitant question would have been a humble brag. She raised her arm to look at him through heavy lids. "You were perfect. I think lesson one is in the books."

His beaming smile was immediately tempered by a confused look. "I'm not sure what I learned?"

This poor guy… She rolled over to her side and faced him as she rested her head on her hand, and suppressed a grin as his eyes naturally perused her nude form revealed just beyond the confines of her robe. "You learned to listen. That's a large part of attending to a lover's needs: listening. knowing how to touch them and when, and paying attention. You do all of those exceptionally well." When he still didn't look convinced, she knew what she had to do.

After pushing him to his back, she climbed astride his hips and lightly plucked at the sash of his yukata. "I think you need a demonstration." His hands immediately settled on her ass as her breasts flattened against his chest as she wriggled up to whisper in his ear, "Tell me how to please you."


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 13_

With the ruling on Toru's punishment from the magistrates imminent, Ukyo found himself spending a great deal of time at the jail in order to ensure there were no escape or breakout attempts. It was stifling, both in overall temperature and atmosphere. He couldn't imagine being caged up like that for any length of time. The very idea practically gave him hives.

One thing that always soothed his mind, though, was spending time with Kitsune. Now that she was on the mend, he knew it wouldn't be long before he and Ed packed her off for her return to Edo. A part of him refused to acknowledge that reality, and preferred to believe that she would be with the two of them forever. Still, the older, wiser part of him knew that this may well be the last time they get to see each other for perhaps years, if ever. It was enough to hollow out his heart and leave a nagging ache in his chest.

His thoughts led his feet and when he came back from his ruminations, he found himself in front of the Meiko Salon. Seeing her face, her sweet smile and wicked laugh, kissing her sassy mouth, it was all he needed in his life. Well, her and Ed, really. With the two of them, his life was practically perfect.

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice called out from behind him.

The commissioner turned to see his best friend strolling down the street, oblivious as always to the stares he drew as a tall, blond foreigner. "Hey buddy. What's going on? Did Makoto summon you?"

The translator smiled and shook his head. "Nope, just had some unexpected free time since the chairman is down sick and thought I'd drop in on Kitsune."

They entered the shop discussing their mutual plan and approached Saori who was busy dusting items and wiping down shelves.

"Hey cutie," Ed greeted her with a warm smile. "Busy as always I see."

She nodded and got to her feet, dusting off her knees and wiping her hands on her kimono. "Well, it keeps the Master happy and Kagura peaceful, so I do what I can. How can I help you two?"

Ukyo looked around the store for a moment, checking to see if there were any untoward ears nearby before leaning down to enquire, "Kitsune, have you seen her?"

"We wanted to surprise her by getting the afternoon off," Eduard continued.

The youngest vigilante grimaced and shrugged. "I definitely think you'll surprise her, especially considering she's not here."

Both men looked taken aback by this turn of events. "Do you know where she is?" Ukyo demanded after he thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like she had a large number of places she could be in the town, and was only recently released from her doctor's care, so she couldn't have wandered that far.

Saori shook her head and picked up a glass cup from the shelf, wiping it with a rag. "I don't know. She's been gone for a bit since I went to see if she wanted to have lunch with me and she was gone, and her brother's waiting in in the back and has been here for about an hour, so…"

"Natsume's here?" Ed's question was one of concern and suspicion. So far, she and her older brother hadn't really spoken since she'd been injured, and were observing some kind of peace treaty that required both of them to be silent and separated. Given how they used to fight as kids, that was probably for the best.

Saori rolled a shoulder and reached for another glass after putting back the first. "He said he'd wait in the Dragonfly room for her, and I told him I'd let him know when she arrived. Was that bad?"

Ukyo shook his head, his mind going in all directions as he considered the situation. "No, you're good, kid. Thanks." He ruffled her hair and snickered at her scowl. "Is it okay if we head back there to wait with him?"

"Suit yourself." She went back to cleaning and the men headed back into the back of the salon to the warren of hallways and rooms that housed Makoto and his studio as well as the residences of at least three of the vigilantes.

"Do you know why Natsume wants to see Kitsune?" The blond man next to him asked softly out of the side of his mouth as they wound their way deeper into the building. In addition to the store up front and the residences, the Salon also held numerous meeting rooms that provided private spaces to conduct business and other things. The further back they went, the quieter the ambient noise dropped.

Ukyo shook his head. "No idea. When she said they hadn't spoken, she didn't say why and we didn't ask. Maybe that's on us."

Ed nodded. "Maybe."

They finally arrived at the Dragonfly room, an elegantly appointed meeting room with Western-style furniture including a dark wood table and matching chairs. At the head was Natsume, in his usual finery, hunched over a book, scribbling away furiously.

"How do, Natsu?" Ukyo cheerfully approached the man as Ed slid the door closed behind them.

When the younger man looked up, his deep blue eyes were cloudy with thought, like he normally looked when he was in the middle of a novel. His writings were becoming quite popular, and from what the other vigilante said, he had acquired quite the following back in Edo. It was a moment before he returned to reality and realized he wasn't alone anymore.

"'Kyo, Ed, good to see you," he observed as his cheeks flushed slightly. Even after all these years, he still blushed like a kid when he was caught working on his books.

Ed smiled broadly and took a seat next to him. "You, too, man! It's been a long time. How are you?"

The novelist put a cork back into his inkwell and lay his stylus down. "I'm alright. Be better if my damn sister would hurry up and get back from wherever she is."

The annoyance in the other man's voice was accompanied by a huff that was common when he spoke of his wild sibling. Kitsune was a year younger than them, but driven to work that much harder to be seen as ninja worthy of respect and admiration. As far as Natsume was concerned, she should have long ago abandoned her ambitions and given their parents grandchildren. In short, whatever she did as a ninja was never going to be good enough to please her brother, hence the longstanding deep-freeze in their relationship.

"Are you two speaking?"

Ukyo almost snorted at Ed's guileless question. Leave it to him to cut straight through the niceties and get to the heart of an issue in record time. "Ed." He shook his head as he chastised his friend who looked affronted.

His blond friend shrugged, his expression unchanging. "What? They weren't last we heard."

"Of course she'd gab about that. Such a gossip." Natsume rolled his eyes. "You know, none of this," he waved a dismissive hand around at their surroundings, "would have happened if she had just gone back home and gotten married like she was supposed to."

Ed's violet eyes snapped to Ukyo's at this new bit of info, and his jaw set like he was grinding his teeth against opening his mouth to speak. He figured the way to go was to play it off, because there was no way the other man could be serious. "Married? Kitsune? Have you  _met_ her?"

Natsume snorted and pursed his lips in disdain. "Yeah, I know she's got quite the mouth on her, and a husband would have to overlook that in addition to her poor housekeeping skills, but her place is not with the vigilante, and honestly, never should have been."

Now he was the one working hard to keep his words civil. "You think now is the time to bring that up to her?" She had just helped to thwart an uprising against the Shogunate, as far as her ninja credibility was concerned among both vigilante groups, she was made of gold and worthy of worship.

"When better? Wakasa isn't going to release her to fight for some time now, or never if I can convince him, so what's she going to do? Work at the magistrate's office until she dies? No," he shook his head, "she's better off finding a nice farmer to marry and start pumping out the kids." He stared out the window and sighed deeply. "I mean, really, what kind of woman gets shot?"

"One who was defending the life of her partner," Ed snarled, his voice dangerously low and clipped. Kitsune's brother, this man who was her blood and should have had her back, sounded personally affronted at the idea that she would get shot in service to the vigilante and her Shogun. It was unconscionable. "She saved Shintaro's life, more than once, and helped to end both a major smuggling ring and a plot to overthrow the Shogunate. You could show a little respect."

Natsume rolled his eyes again and waved away the words with a flick of the wrist. "All of that is incidental. If she hadn't been there, one of you would have been, and would have done the same thing. She was… adequate."

The way he emphasized the word made the commissioner's eye twitch. Even Toru, a prisoner of the Shogunate who was likely to be exiled to a deserted island, said she'd fought with honor and bravery.

"What happens if she doesn't want to leave the Vigilante?" There was no scenario Ukyo could imagine where she'd submit to this idea. Her going back to Edo was a separate thing entirely, but leaving her duties as a ninja and a vigilante? Only in death, and not a moment sooner, of that he was absolutely certain.

Natsume's fine brows drew down as he regarded his friend. "Why wouldn't she? She'd be a fool to go back to stalking the night as a ninja. She's clearly not built for the more…  _difficult_ parts of the occupation. It's not all seducing men for information and poisoning tea." He sighed and looked beyond them to the closed door. "Though I did hear it was those, ahem…  _skills_  that led to the vigilantes breaking up the smuggling operation. I had no idea she was so talented."

Ukyo's training as a commissioner and a ninja was the only thing that kept him from leaping to his feet and throttling the man in front of him. Eduard's normally placid expression had hardened into a facade of ice. If they didn't leave soon, one or both of them would be working to hide a corpse. Makoto preferred they keep their killing outside of the house if they could help it.

Saori slid the door open just then, giving them the opening they needed. "Hey guys," she looked around with a sunny smile, "can I get you anything while you wait?"

Ukyo smiled and rose. "Nah, I'm good, dear. Actually, Ed and I should probably go and let Natsume work." He looked to Ed who nodded once and unfolded his lanky frame from his chair. Turning to Natsume, he smiled. "We know you're a busy guy now. Enjoy your writing and we'll catch up here in a bit."

None the wiser, the novelist nodded and popped the cork on his inkwell. "Good to see you guys. And thank you, Miss Saori, I'd love some tea and maybe some of those lovely sweet bean dumplings from earlier?"

The smallest ninja nodded and moved to the side as Ukyo and Ed made their strategic exits. "Of course, right away." She bowed and followed her friends into the hallway. A little ways away from the room, she whispered, "What's going on, guys?"

Unsurprisingly, Eduard didn't speak, leaving Ukyo to mutter, "We're going to wait in Kitsune's room, alright? And please, come to us when she returns." He paused as they arrived at her door. " _Before_ you talk to her brother, okay?"

Saori's whole face puckered as she regarded the two men. These were men she trusted with her life, and weren't exactly known for being so cagey with one another. "Did something happen?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Her voice drew the attention of everyone in the hallway. The loves of her life looked ready to chew glass. "'Kyo, Ed, is everything okay?"

Upon seeing her, they both broke into huge grins. Ed rushed to her side and wrapped her in a tight hug and buried his face in her neck.

Ukyo chuckled softly and strolled over to them, relieving her of her bag. "We're good. We wanted to surprise you by taking the afternoon off."

Ed lifted his head from her shoulder with a bright grin. "Surprise!"

Kitsune couldn't help but laugh. These two. "Color me surprised." She opened the door to her room and the men followed her in, hot on her heels, leaving Saori in the hallway.

The young woman looked… perplexed, shifting her weight and looking between the three of them before looking in the direction of the Dragonfly room. "Should I-?"

"We'll get it," 'Kyo interrupted smoothly. "Don't worry about us."

The young ninja shrugged and started off back towards the store. "Suit yourself."

Kitsune watched Saori as she disappeared back down the hall toward the store. When she turned around, she found the guys making themselves at home. "Am I missing something?"

"Something like what?" Ed asked as he took a seat on a cushion by her small table and began to pull out her cups for sake.

She watched them both suspiciously as she took a seat in between them. "I dunno, you're both just acting a little weird. Did something happen?"

Ukyo shook his head and handed her a glass. "Not at all, we just missed your face." He took the opportunity to steal a kiss as he poured out a hit for her.

"Uh huh." She sipped her drink and watched the eyeball conversation going on between her two lovers. Finally, she could no longer take it, and quickly tipped up her cup before slamming it down on the table upside down, drawing both men's startled eyes to her. "Really. What's going on? You're starting to worry me."

"Your brother is down the hall." Ed's voice was carefully neutral as he watched her face and sipped his drink.

Kitsune cocked her head to the side as she regarded her men. "And?" She wasn't worried about her pain-in-the-ass brother. He had his thoughts on how she lived her life and she had hers. They were never going to be close, and these days, barely approached something close to friendly. The best they could do was to stay away from each other and not speak. The rest of the Edo vigilantes-save the ever-optimistic Dr. Wakasa-knew this was not the hill to die on, and didn't press it. "What'd he want?"

Ukyo looked like he could have cheerfully strangled Eduard for his usual unvarnished bluntness as he placed both hands on the table and stretched his fingers out wide. "He said he wanted to speak to you." He couldn't even look at her as he spoke, focusing on the space between his fingertips.

"About?" Her soft voice and measured tone belied the anger she could feel begin to bubble beneath her skin. Whatever had transpired to make her men so uncomfortable even looking at her had to be bad, and if her brother was the source….

For a long time there was silence around the table while each man worked up the courage to face what they both knew would be a white-hot blast of rage. Finally, Ukyo bit the bullet since Ed was the one to broach the topic. "He wants you to quit the vigilante, stop being a ninja, go back to the village and get married." The words came out in a rush, a distasteful torrent he'd have rather forgotten, but the last one? The last one almost choked him, and the idea of her marrying someone else practically burned on his tongue.

"I see." Kitsune softly closed her eyes and took several deep, slow breaths before resolutely pushing to her feet. It was exactly as she'd suspected. It wasn't bad enough that she was dreading going back to Edo to resume her life without her lovers, now there was this as well. "Which room did you say?"

'Kyo and Eduard scrambled to their feet and watched her warily. Both had vivid childhood memories of a temper that could leave scars. "I didn't," the commissioner responded. When she fixed her eerily placid gaze on him and rolled her lips between her teeth, he swallowed hard. "The Dragonfly room."

"Take me there."

The lack of emotion in her voice spooked Eduard, badly. Her screaming and yelling would have been less upsetting by half. "I don't think that's-"

His litany of concerns was interrupted by her holding up her hand. "Take me there. Please."

The interpreter looked to Ukyo, who merely shrugged and sighed. There was no stopping her now, and it was a lot easier to walk with her than to oppose her. The men walked beside her as she approached the room, the silence between them a chain that bound the three of them together. Ukyo slid the door open and he and Ed followed her inside.

Back statue-straight, she spoke in tones that didn't even approach cordial, though she wasn't yelling. Yet. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Good. You're here." He rose from the table with a sunny smile, smoothing his kimono as he reached out to take her hand. She subtly avoided his touch and moved to stand by the chair to his left. Undaunted by her quiet defiance, he resumed his seat and gestured to the chair. "Okay. Have a seat. We need to talk."

"I'll stand." Nothing about her body language hinted at aggression, but both Ed and Ukyo could tell she was on the verge of erupting.

Natsume blinked at her and then perched primly in his chair. "As you wish." His eyes flickered to her two minders, still waiting motionless by the door. "Would you mind waiting outside?"

Ukyo opened his mouth as Ed moved to do as he was asked, when her voice cut them off with one word. "No."

Natsume regarded her with curiosity. "No?"

She licked her lips and inhaled slowly. "If this is a family matter, then they are family. You can proceed."

Eduard caught Ukyo's sidelong glance and nodded, resuming their position at the door. Honestly? He figured if the interaction became violent, they'd be there to separate the two ninjas. At least, that was his hope.

Her brother rolled his eyes, at her, at them, she didn't know but it was a pretty normal reaction from him. "Fine. Whatever. I sent for you because it's time to go home, and it's time to think about what happens after you get there."

"Meaning?" She knew what he wanted, but she would have him say every word, each one a knife for her to stab him with later.

"Meaning, you were shot. This world," he raised a hand and gestured around him, "it isn't meant for someone like you. I think you should seriously consider giving up being a ninja." As an afterthought, he added, "For your own good, obviously."

"I see."Natsume was a shrewd tactician, and never did anything without a plan, down to every chosen word to leave his lips. So, while she couldn't figure his angle at the moment, she knew he meant what he was saying. At least the part about her leaving. The 'why' however, didn't sound exactly right to her ears. "So I would leave the vigilante, then what?"

His shrug was obviously as practiced as it was exaggerated. "I don't know. You could go home, leave the dangers of Edo and go back to the safety of our village."

"Our village." Neither of them had been home in the years since they'd left, and beyond the occasional letters from their parents, there was nothing left for her there at all. It was also as far away from Nagasaki as she could get without hopping a boat to China.

"Of course." He nodded like he wanted her to agree with him. "Or an equally quiet ninja village. Maybe in Iga? Somewhere you could be safe."

"So it's my  _safety_  you're concerned with?" Even as she asked the question, she didn't believe him. Everything about this struck her wrong. This was a conversation that needed to include Kinshiro and honestly? This was not the type of thing she would ever bring to her brother voluntarily.

Natsume closed his book and sat back in his chair, the soul of caring and innocence. "Of course. Seeing you incapacitated was very stressful for me, and really, all the vigilantes. I'm worried that you'll get yourself killed trying to live up to this  _onnabugeisha_ -warrior standard that just isn't necessary. It's never been necessary."

"Not necessary," she repeated, her mind twisting and turning over his words as she unraveled the intentions behind them.

"Not at all," he confirmed. "Besides, even if you remain in the vigilante, if Tsubaki takes a run at the Shogun, all your heroics and nonsense will have been for naught anyway.

She nodded slightly as the clouds around his intentions with this little 'talk' began to dissipate. He could never hide his dismissiveness and scorn for very long, and his word choices gave him away. Nothing she ever did would be good enough for him, and clearly that would never change. "So, leave the vigilante, resign from the magistrate's office, and go home. To do what, exactly?"

If he noticed how she'd spit out the question, he didn't act like it, his tone now cajoling instead of merely haughty. "You could have a good life there, happy. Find someone, maybe settle down, have a few kids. Anything but this."

It was the last statement that cast everything in clarity. He wanted her to leave, not only because he'd never found her suitable as a ninja, but because her accomplishments in the field eclipsed his own. That's all this was, a frontal assault designed to push her aside and to remove her perceived threat to his place among the Edo Vigilante. All these years of fighting and silence, and all it was, all it ever was, was simple jealousy. That made her next move, her coup de grace, even easier for her. She inhaled deeply and knew what her answer was. "No."

Natsume blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Kitsune advanced on her brother slowly, each sentence bringing her one step closer to him, even as her voice never changed in volume or icy overtones. "No. The answer is no. No, I'm not abandoning my duties to the magistrate. No, I'm not resigning from the vigilante." She had a blade out of her robes and against his throat before any of them could move to stop her. Now that she had his full attention, she snatched him from the chair and marched him backward until his head hit the wall and he had nowhere else to go.

"Kitsune, be reasonab-!"

" _I'm not finished!_ " she roared, emphasizing each word with a slight shake to ensure he was abundantly clear on her meaning. He was only slightly taller than she was, but she had the advantage of leverage, and if he moved to fight her, he would bleed out on the very spot where he stood. "I am not, under any circumstances, going to leave and go home and start popping out babies because  _you_ think that's my station in life."

"Kitsu-" Ukyo warned as he stood next to her, poised to stop her or at least attempt to.

Natsume's tiny squeak of fear was gratifying to hear, even as her rage urged her to finish the job. She leaned in until her lips were right by his ear, and whispered, "I am not your pawn, I am not your charge, and I am  _not_ your responsibility. And if I  _ever_  hear you bring it up again, Kinshiro will be looking for two new ninjas instead of just one." She let him sit with that threat for a moment, before replacing her tanto in its secreted scabbard and returning to her spot next to the table. Her lovers exhaled visibly, even as her brother still looked frozen in terror. "Understand me, brother, we will  _not_ have the conversation again." She turned on her heel having blasted all the skin from his bones, leaving three breathless and terrified men in her wake.

The pain of his rejection was but an old memory for her, faint in its piquancy, she was all but immune. Betrayal, though… His attempts to deprive her of the family she'd come to know, love, live and shed blood with, that could be seen as nothing but, and it cut so deep. So deep. The Vigilante themselves were more family to her than he had  _ever_  been. Edo was her  _home_. He wanted to take her home from her. Not to mention her men…

Kitsune's skin felt hot from the absolute fury boiling inside of her, like a hot spring ready to burst forth like a geyser. The idea of going home, to practically the northernmost point of the country essentially put her a lifetime away from Ukyo and Eduard. Her conversation with her brother had made something else clear to her: she would not give them up, for any reason. As to how that affected her life on the larger scale, she hadn't quite sorted that part out, but this, this was something she could swear to.

She heard her lovers' approach before they knocked, hushed whispers and murmurs slipping up the hall and under her door to announce them. In truth, she hadn't meant to leave all of them there together, but when the choice was leave the room or kill her brother with her own hands? She opted for the more restrained answer.

She was honestly glad they'd stayed to hear the fight. Her brother had a habit of being quite hurtful and hateful to her, but only out of earshot. This time, there were witnesses. He couldn't deny what had transpired between them or run and tattle to Kinshiro with an inflated tale of her aggressions and transgressions. Not that there would be much to inflate.

Throwing the door wide at the first rap of knuckles on the wood, she reached out and yanked both of them into her room by a handful of their lapels and practically slammed it shut behind them. The anger she'd nursed only moments before had shifted slightly, into something no less hot, but certainly less mayhem-oriented.

Kitsune pulled Ukyo down for a deep, devouring kiss before favoring Eduard with the same treatment. When she'd finished, both men watched her warily, not moving.

Seeing that she wasn't getting quite the reaction she'd hoped for, she shifted gears. Tugging at her obi sash, she made sure they watched as it pooled around her feet. "I don't want to talk about it," she informed them as she slowly peeled back her kimono. She crooked a finger to beckon them closer and they were at her side in an instant, their large, rough hands wandering over each exposed inch of skin. "I just need to feel. I need you."

She wound her fingers through Eduard's blond hair and kissed him deeply. His moan vibrated through her as her tongue sinuated and tangled with his. His waistcoat and shirt buttons were casualties in her search for bare skin, his heated flesh searing hers wherever they touched. When she broke the kiss, her breathing labored and lips swollen and burning from the contact, she knew this was the only balm her soul needed. She glided her hand down to the button of his trousers as she turned her attentions to Ukyo.

While she'd been making out with the interpreter, her commissioner had been busy nibbling on her neck and shoulders as he cupped her breast in one hand while the other wandered. His soft touch was so perfect, unerring as he zeroed in on the spot that had her grinding against him in no time. There was no mistaking the arousal that nudged her lower back through his hakama pants as he nipped at her ear. Sealing his lips with hers, she tasted the desire for her that he wore on his sleeve. He loved her freely and exuberantly, with a contagious, effusive joy that made her melt every time.

This was what she needed in life. This was all.

Her men, her lovers. Her family. The rest would have to sort itself out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons

_Chapter 14_

It was another week before Dr. Wakasa was willing to sign off on her training, and thus her ability to travel back to Edo. It had been the day she was dreading, honestly. it had been so long with her vacation and injury that going back to live and work in Edo hadn't even entered her thoughts beyond her brother's unfortunate intrusion.

Kitsune had never been one to shirk her responsibilities, and this time was no different. She just wished it didn't have to hurt so damn bad.

These dark thoughts consumed her mind as she accompanied the vigilantes to see the punishment of Toru Nakagawa carried out. As she made her way down to the port with Ed and Ukyo, it was hard not to think about the last time she was there and everything that had happened since. This was the beginning of the end for her. Once Toru was on that boat to exile, then she would gather her things with the other Edo vigilante and board a ship headed for home.

If only the rest of her departure were so easy.

From the direction of the jail, Ukyo's commissioners led Toru in shackles and manacles to the pier where they all waited. It was through the magistrate's benevolence that they were allowed to see him off, since it was normally a solitary affair. He wasn't as grand as she was used to seeing him, having traded his mantle and elaborately detailed kimono for a simple dull brown yukata.

"A welcoming party, how thoughtful. Brother, you shouldn't have." Even with his hands bound, Toru was in good spirits. Surprisingly good spirits actually, for a man who was due to be sent away to a deserted island.

Makoto looked pale; his eyes hollow like he hadn't slept in a few days and maybe never again. He couldn't even muster up a grin. "Toru. I'm sorry it's come to this."

"Me too." The revolutionary's eyes were sad as he regarded this man, in his hatamoto finery, his baby brother. "As much as it pains me to admit it, this city is safe in your hands. I'm proud of you, of the man you've become. You're a credit to the family, even if you are still my meddlesome little brother." To Saori, he demanded, "You look after him, okay? He's not nearly as tough as he looks."

The small blonde at Makoto's side slipped her hand in his and nodded. "I will. I swear."

The silver-haired samurai regarded her with a fond grin. "I believe you will." Then he turned to Shintaro and Asagi, who flanked him on the other side. "Like old times, huh?" He laughed sadly.

"Toru, Makoto, and Asagi grew up together. Together with Shintaro, they are the founding members of the vigilante," Ukyo muttered out of the side of his mouth to Kitsune as they watched. That certainly explained a great deal about the dynamics.

"Sir Toru, I'm sorry I was unable to dissuade you from your path." Shintaro's pained formality was underscored by his grimace. Today he would lose his mentor and the man who saved his life all those years ago. "Please know that I have always been grateful for the favor you and my Lord have shown me." His low bow and sad smile were heartbreaking.

"Thank you, old friend." Toru patted the big man on his shoulder with his shackled hands. "Your loyalty and faithful service have always been appreciated." He then turned to the priest, who stood off to the side, silently surveying the scene. "So you're not going to speak?"

The cleric didn't move at first, then exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry this has gone down this way. It was unfortunately unavoidable, but I'm glad the Shogun decided to spare your life."

Toru chuckled quietly. "Small favors, I suppose. Still, you came to see me off, so there's that."

The cleric nodded with a faint smile canting about his lips. "Be well, Toru."

"You as well, Asagi." He nodded to his friend and she felt the moment his gaze fell on her. "Kitsune."

She stepped forward to hear him speak but he beckoned her even closer. "Toru."

He gestured toward her arm. "I'm glad to see you up and around. I'm sorry about your arm and everything that happened. Your boyfriend told me you were on the mend and I can't tell you how happy I was to hear that."

"My boyfriend?" It wasn't a secret, exactly, but wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with him. He looked over her shoulder & she followed his eyes to Ukyo who was doing his best to loom and look menacing from a ways away. "Ah. Well, thank you for your concern." She smiled and the prisoner shuffled a bit closer. "I have a question for you, actually."

His raised eyebrow accompanied his smirk. "I'm all yours."

Looking back at her men who were doing an admirable job of pretending they weren't watching their every move, she whispered, "Why'd you save my life? On the ship, you could have let me fall down the stairs into the hold, but you didn't."

Toru raised his shackled hands, making the whole group tense as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "And waste this beauty? Are you insane?" He wrinkled his nose and winked at her arrested look of shock. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He lowered his voice as he looked over at his jailor and then at his brother. "You could have killed me in the brothel. You knew exactly who I was and you could have ended this right then when you threatened to cut my throat. Why didn't you?"

She sighed deeply as she thought about it. In her time of convalescence, she'd had time to ponder this exact quandary. "Honestly? I don't know. I came to like you; you made me laugh. I couldn't kill you without giving you the opportunity to do the right thing."

"Then I think we can call it even, no? A life for a life." He nodded in satisfaction before looking around furtively and whispered, "I wish I'd met you under other circumstances."

"Oh?"

He smirked. "I still would have slept with you of course," he boasted confidently.

Kitsune snickered. "Oh, of course."

Then he sighed wistfully. "But as it stands, yours will be the last moans I hear and the last nectar I taste for a long time. I can think of none better." Her cheeks heated from the memory as he looked her up and licked his lips. Thankfully the conversation transpired out of earshot of everyone but the jailer, who had the decency to blush.

Makoto stepped forward as a small boat pulled up to the pier. "It's time."

The small boat with a crew of three tied off at the pier and a gangplank was lowered. Rather than be forced to board, Toru took one final look at each of them before walking down to board himself. No one spoke as they cast off and headed toward the horizon. Just as they were about to disappear from sight, another boat appeared, heading over to the vessel transporting Toru.

"What on earth-?" Ukyo whispered before hurrying over and commandeering a spyglass from the harbormaster who was posted up nearby. One look out to sea had him muttering expletives under his breath as he rushed to Makoto's side.

"What happened?" Asagi demanded as the vigilante leader surveyed the situation.

"My Lord?" Shintaro stepped up and took the spyglass from Makoto to take his own view of the situation. "Tsubaki?"

"What?" Kitsune choked out as she clutched Eduard's arm. "Who-? How-?... What?"

Makoto watched until his criminal brother and his associate sail off into the horizon without speaking. Then he turned and wordlessly headed back in the direction of the Meiko Salon.

By the time they'd all converged on the Salon, the Edo Vigilante had heard the news and joined them as well. Kagura and the staff had everyone assemble in the Dragonfly room as it was the largest one and the one most likely to provide the necessary privacy.

Kitsune couldn't help but glance at her brother, who looked remarkably pale as they all took seats around the table, and she had to actively suppress a vicious little smirk.

"Now that we're all assembled, let's begin." Makoto moved to the head of the room, the picture of dignified governance. It was easy to see why the Nagasaki Vigilante followed him with such devotion. "With Toru Nakagawa and Tsubaki Kunosoki on the run, we have a limited time to deal with this problem and protect the Shogun. As they are likely headed back to Edo to complete their mission to overthrow the government, we need a plan to stop this before the worst happens."

Hearing Makoto refer to his brother in such dispassionate terms was a bit jarring, but that wasn't the most pressing issue. They had to protect the Shogun and find a way to end this, by any means necessary. Kinshiro rose and looked at each of the Edo vigilante individually.

"At this point, they have a pretty significant head start. Aoi, Wakasa and Natsume, you will hop the next ship headed north to Edo. I can have a ship ready to go tonight for myself and Kitsune. We need a way to get word to Soji and the Shinsengumi." Soji was the constable of Edo's southern ward, a job not unlike Ukyo's, and the Shinsengumi were the Shogun's elite personal bodyguards, once they knew of the dangers, they would be able to shield him from the would-be assassins.

"I have that," Asagi offered. If he did the same trick he pulled in the alley, that message should be there in no time at all. She still wasn't sure how that worked but he was considered one of the most powerful and skilled diviners in the world for a reason.

Makoto nodded approvingly. "Good. A shikigami is exactly what we need for that. If it's amenable to you, Kagemoto," he indicated to Kinshiro and called him by his given name, "I'll send Saori with you and Kitsune."

Kitsune's boss nodded sagely. "We could definitely use more hands. Thank you. We'll have her back to you in no time."

The Nagasaki leader nodded and looked directly at Kitsune. "See that you do." He wasn't even a little bit subtle.

"My Lord?" Shintaro rose to his feet and with all the confidence in the world, he offered, "I'd like to volunteer to go with Saori to Edo. Sir Toru is an honorable man, and I believe I can still reason with him."

Makoto considered him silently for a long time, several emotions passing over his face with quick succession. Finally, he asked, "You want to leave your dojo for a fool's errand?"

The giant man with the golden eyes shook his head with a faint grin. "Not at all. I want to give him the same chance you both gave me all those years ago. It's the least I can do."

Kitsune scratched her chest to cover up the sudden pain in her heart from hearing his raw and honest reply. If there were ever any question about the kind of man Shintaro was, those were long laid to rest.

"And your dojo?" the Nagasaki leader challenged. His face said that he was definitely leaning toward letting him go, but Makoto was never a man who left things to chance.

His eyes never wavered. "They can manage without me for a few days."

Asagi stepped forward. "I'll go as well." Surprisingly Makoto didn't challenge him about it and simply shrugged.

Seeing as his friends were going to confront this menace to the Shogunate, Ukyo stepped forward. "Ed and I will go also." He winked at Kitsune as her eyes snapped to him and widened.

Makoto held up a hand, forestalling any more volunteers. "Nagasaki needs its commissioner. Dejima needs its best translator. With Asagi, Shintaro, and Saori, they have all the additional manpower we can spare. As vigilantes, we still have to be available if we're needed here, too."

Ukyo pulled himself up to his full height and prepared to rebut literally every word that came out of the artist's mouth, but was stopped by Ed's hand splayed on his chest.

"...we understand," was the only reply the blond man offered as he deftly inserted himself between the two men.

Makoto nodded gravely. "Kagemoto, is this acceptable to you?"

Kinshiro nodded and clapped his hands. "We'll take all the help we can get, thank you." To Kitsune, he ordered, "Have your belongings at the harbor by no later than eight. Asagi, Shintaro, Saori, same story."

With a heavy sigh, Makoto looked around the room at his charges. His vigilantes, loyal, brave, and possibly headed off to die in service to the Shogun. It was a heavy burden to bear, but they did so gladly and without reservation. "Alright then. Move out. Edo will know its vigilantes bring justice."

As everyone rose to their feet and began to leave, Makoto called out, "Saori, a word?"

It was like a hammer had been dropped on her, and Kitsune suddenly felt frozen as everyone in the room bustled around her. She knew she would need to leave, but so soon? After a moment, she heaved a deep sigh and looked around for her lovers, but they were nowhere to be found. Grumbling under her breath, shoulders hunched as her back bore the weight of her sadness, she shuffled back to her room.

Instead of finding them there, as she'd hoped, it was a hollow echo of the emptiness inside her. She began the joyless task of gathering all her belongings, though every place she looked and every item she touched reminded her of the joy of being with Ukyo and Eduard. The prospect of leaving Nagasaki and going back to Edo to battle revolutionaries wasn't nearly as daunting a thought as not waking up with her two favorite men.

Every move merited a heavy sigh, every stitch of folded clothing packed away a pang of longing to remain here, in this place. It was a type of homesickness, she guessed, homesickness for here and now as opposed to there and then. With it came a bone-deep loneliness, where none had been before. She wasn't accustomed to needing company, or the company of someone in specific, and now she had that twofold.

A knock at the door brought her out the gloomy place in her head long enough to open the door. She was immediately confronted with a large bouquet of fragrant flowers and an even larger box of sweet buns, as well as numerous other items in the arms of Ukyo and Ed.

"I'm sorry we're late…" Ed offered as he bustled into the room, only pausing long enough to kiss her before heading over to her recently cleared dresser.

"It's not as elaborate as we wanted," Ukyo asserted as he herded her over to the table and made her take a seat. "But we ran out of time." He unpacked a satchel containing several small boxes and a large bottle of very nice sake.

"I'd be lying if I said we wanted you to go," Ed murmured as he poured and distributed their glasses.

She smirked at the slight flush in his cheeks as he spoke. Even now, he was still that kid she fell in love with so long ago. "I'd be lying if I told you I wanted to leave."

'Kyo finally settled down next to her, leaning into her space as he held a sweet bun to her lips. "Say 'ahh'..." The intent look in his eyes and audacious slight curve to his lips told her he wasn't going to relent, and given the circumstances, she wasn't incline to refuse him.

After a brief pout, she did as he asked and opened her mouth, only to be fed the sweet bean and rice ball. "I can feed myself," she grumbled even as she giggled a bit.

"Indulge me, would you?" He cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed his thumb over her lips, his gaze so intense she could feel the heat of a blush flooding her cheeks. "This mouth…" He turned to Ed, who merely watched silently over the rim of his glass. "Do you have any ideas how many fantasies I've had about this mouth and these lips?"

Slowly, incrementally he leaned into her with a sexy kind of mischief in his eyes. He suckled her top lip softly before subjecting her bottom lip to the same treatment, then finally he fused his lips with hers. His taste mingled with the richness of the sweet bun making her head spin as his tongue teased and danced with hers. Finally, she broke the kiss, breathless and half out of her mind with lust.

Before she could even catch her breath, Ed wrapped his arms around her from behind and collected her into his lap. When she craned around to look at him, he winked at her and pressed a quick kiss her to forehead. "I think about this body all the time. The sweet curve of her ass," he slid a hand down her back to caress the supple flesh just to emphasize. "The way her beautiful breasts fit perfectly in my hands," this time, his other hand deftly slipped into the collar of her kimono and cupped her sensitive mound. "I think about how she looks when her legs are spread and she's straddling your face as her lips devour my cock. The way she moans when you're licking her sweet pussy is so hot."

For a guy who said very little as a rule, the words he did use were weaponized to devastating effect. There was no way to disguise the way the picture he painted in her mind made her squirm in his lap, and sparked in her a desire to enact it, just to have that as her parting memory of them.

Kitsune could feel Ed move behind her as Ukyo pulled her to her feet. A quick tug and her sash fell away, her kimono followed quickly afterwards, leaving her naked and standing between the two loves of her life. Ukyo's gaze was a blistering caress against her skin as he looked her over, the way he bit his lip told her his plans for her would be nothing but scandalous.

Behind her, Eduard gently took one wrist, then both, into his hand, warm breath on her neck as he murmured, "We have something for you." The whisper of silk across her wrist sent a tremor through her as he delicately bound her hands behind her back. "Come with me."

Ukyo's gaze met Ed's over her head as she felt her lover hook a finger into her bonds and guide her backwards toward the futon, her excitement ratcheting up at every step. In an instant, Ed passed her tether off to Ukyo as he spun her around to kiss her.

His hands framed her face, long fingers tracing down her cheekbones to her neck and to her chest as he took full advantage of her restrained state. Eduard's kisses were more like teasing nips as he leaned only close enough to sample her lips, but not close enough to touch any of the rest of her.

Ukyo in turn held her back, keeping in place for his lover's sensual torment. He loved the way she whimpered and wriggled in his grasp. Her fingers would brush the front of his hakama pants making it hard for him to remember to behave.

The moment Ed kissed her, really kissed her with all the passion he'd been holding back as he teased her, Kitsune's whole body surged into him, a rising wave of need and lust that rushed against him. He nudged her thighs apart, leaving her to writhe against him as he grabbed her ass and pressed against her intimately.

Kitsune's teeth sank into his vest, right over his collarbone as the pleasurable sensations flashburned through her in quick succession. She fought against her bonds for a moment, but could not get loose, knowing Eduard was thorough and intricate with his knots. She knew she had but to say the word and she'd be free as the sun in the sky but that wasn't what she wanted just yet.

Ukyo's warmth on her back only spiked her arousal as his lips travelled across her shoulder and up her neck. His hands warm on her bare flesh as he cupped her breasts and teased her nipples. These two made it hard to think beyond the pleasures they offered.

She turned her head the moment she felt his heat recede from her back as well as the pressure on her bound hands. Eduard still held her in place with his arms around her waist which limited her line of sight, but her other lover had vanished for all intents and purposes.

"Missing something?" Ed's voice was deeper than she ever remembered, and the amusement in his violet eyes matched the smirk that curled his lips. He left his question dangling for a moment before his gaze slid slowly from her face to the floor next to them.

Stretched out on the futon next to them was a now shirtless Ukyo, looking up at them with a lecherous grin. He hooked a finger in the silk bonds that tethered her wrists behind her back and lightly tugged until she had no choice but to move or fall over. He moved her until she stood with one foot on either side of his head.

"Enjoying the view?" Ed joked as he stepped back and tugged at a button on his sleeve.

"Best in the world," Ukyo confirmed.

Kitsune looked down at him as he held her in place with his one hand and his other slid up the inside of her leg.

"You're so soft," he murmured, his blue eyes never leaving hers. "Here," he lightly dragged his fingers over her calf. "And here," the spot just above her knee. "Oh, and most definitely here," his hand's journey stopped as he brushed over the damp curls between her legs. "So soft here. And warm and wet."

His fingers slipped between her sensitive folds, immediately brushing over her clit and weakening her knees.

"Ohhhh…" Eyes closed, Kitsune threw her head back and moaned as he rubbed and touched her with the knowledge that in no time, he'd have her legs shaking as she begged for release. His touch was light, but just enough that she knew she couldn't remain standing for much longer.

Ed was at her side in an instant, helping her to her knees as the muscles in her legs gave out from underneath her. "That's right, baby. Let him taste your sweetness."

"Oh yes, Kitsu. I've been waiting to do this all day."

With her hands shackled behind her and still held in his hand, 'Kyo had her right where he wanted her as she straddled his head. His free hand held her lips open as he settled her most sensitive spot over his mouth and began to taste her juices and licked them from her stiff little clit.

The pleasure was instant, intense and all she could do was take whatever pleasure he wanted to give her and there was nothing she could do about it. Her every groan brought her more sensations as he worked her over with his tongue, doing everything he knew she loved and making her insensate with lust.

As she neared her completion, he slowed his caresses, giving her a moment to catch her breath even as she wanted nothing more than to drench his face as she gave herself up to the orgasm his attentions promised her.

Ed was in front of her as she slowly opened her eyes, smiling down at her with an expression full of love and adoration. He'd abandoned his waistcoat and shirt and was left standing in his trousers and boots. "My Kitsune, my  _schatje_ ," he purred as he ran his fingers through her hair. "So beautiful." He brushed a thumb across her bottom lip, and in a fit of mischief, she flicked her tongue out to catch the tip. "Bad girl." He snickered affectionately before returning his hand to her hair. Her eyes went to his free hand as he opened the top button of his pants. "Would you like something better to lick?"

Kitsune closed her eyes as Ukyo began another round of assaults on her clit again, sucking and licking her with a soft but relentless pressure that had her back on the edge in no time. She opened her mouth to moan again as Ed tightened his fingers in her hair.

Eyes wide now, she watched as he took his stiff shaft from his pants and stroked it in front of her face. "Do you want it?" She nodded as much as his hand in her hair allowed.

"Please," she panted as her hips ground against Ukyo's ceaseless tonguelashing. "Please," she begged again.

Ed brushed the tip against her open lips, his hot gaze boring into hers as he rubbed back and forth across her mouth, teasing them both. "Say 'ahh'..." he goaded, and right then Ukyo reached up and pinched her sensitive nipple, making her moan from deep in her chest.

Mouth open wide, she took his cock in deep, sucking and licking as best she could as her legs began to shake from her impending completion. Ed's grips loosened as she slid her mouth up and down his stiff member, moaning as the pleasure built within her.

"Your mouth feels like heaven." He thrust deeply into her welcoming lips as he groaned out his praise. She loved the way he gazed down at her and traced her lips with his thumb as they stretched around his shaft. The way he fucked her mouth, she knew it wouldn't be long before he, too, lost control and shot his load all over her tongue.

Kitsune couldn't think, couldn't do anything but feel as her pleasure spiked within her and she spasmed against Ukyo's agile mouth. She took Ed's cock deep into her throat before abandoning it to catch her breath as wave after wave of sensations buffeted her.

The world around her spun wildly as she was lightly picked up and laid out on the bed. They always treated her so delicately, like she was made of the finest porcelain or jade. It was something else she would miss and the pain of its loss left nose sniffling and fighting back against the burning behind her eyeballs.

"Hey," Ukyo said softly as he stretched out next to her and kissed her head. "It wasn't that bad, was it, Kitsu?"

Ed reached across her to punch him in the arm. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded from his best friend before leaning down and brushing his lips over her hair.

Ukyo shrugged and grumbled, "What'd I do?"

Ed rolled his eyes and snuggled up next to her. " _Schatje,_  don't cry. Everything will work out. We'll be there or you'll come back here. Either way, this will be okay."

Just hearing his confidence made her eyes begin to water even as she held back from letting her emotions go. "We all know that's a lie." All of them were too entrenched in both their day jobs as well as their vigilante groups. There was no 'leaving' for any reason other than the occasional vacation.

Ukyo hooked a finger under her chin and drew her lips to his for the gentlest of kisses. His smile, usually so brimming with joy now trembled on the edge of sorrow. "Then let it be true for now, Kitsune. Let's enjoy this little bit of time left and leave tomorrow for tomorrow, alright?"

There was no other answer to be found. It was what she wanted, given the constraints of circumstance, and there was nowhere on Earth she would rather be than ensconced with her two loves. He didn't have to beg, and they all knew it. This is what each of them wanted. Needed.

"Alright."

* * *

That night, the pier was unoccupied except for the vigilantes and their leaders. Loading their gear on the ship had gone quickly and now was the time for final goodbyes.

Standing before Makoto, Kitsune offered him a polite bow. "This is has been a most enjoyable vacation."

The Nagasaki Vigilante's leader pursed his lips, even as his eyes crinkled with amusement. "For one of us."

By now she was immune to his biting sarcasm. "Thank you, Lord Arashi. For everything." He'd taken her in, given her an adventure, and helped her heal, all of which were well above and beyond the call of duty.

He smirked at her formality. "Oh whatever. Thank  _you_ , for helping out when we needed and looking after Saori." The young woman in question smiled shyly as she looked up from her conversation with Ed and Ukyo and waved her fingers.

Kitsune nodded. "Of course. She's a good kid. A good ninja. I'll protect her with my life, you have my word." She took his hand to seal the promise and because she knew being touched would tweak him a bit.

"As much as you annoy me, I hope it doesn't come to that." With a move that was as elegant as it was slick, he shook off her hand and slid his back into his robe. "Safe travels."

As soon as he dismissed her, he gathered his vigilantes together for a final briefing. Kitsune wandered over to the gangplank to stand with Kinshiro. He stood off to the side in his finely made kimono with his arms crossed, watching all the comings and goings with eyes that missed absolutely nothing. He and Makoto had that in common.

"Are you going to be okay?" he murmured out the side of his mouth as he watched the group of ninjas converse just out of earshot.

Kitsune's sigh in response started somewhere in the vicinity of her toes. She had no answer to that question yet. "Eventually." It wasn't  _exactly_  a lie. No heartbreak was fatal.

Her boss grunted and patted her on her shoulder. "Been there. Understood."

The group broke up and Kagura and Yuzuki wandered off in the direction of the Meiko Salon, leaving just the travellers, Ukyo, Eduard, and Makoto.

Eduard approached her with good intentions, truly. But when Kitsune looked up at him with that tremulous smile, he knew he couldn't just hug her and walk away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, folding her so completely into his embrace he lifted her off the ground. "I love you,  _schatje_ ," he gruffly whispered into her hair. "I love you so much. Please be safe."

Sniffling as the tears she held back slipped down her cheeks against her will, she nodded. "I will. I love you so much." It took a moment for her to decide to abandon all decorum, she framed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. It would be a long time before she had the chance to take advantage again.

His lips were salty, from his tears or hers, she couldn't tell, but it only added to the addictive taste that was all Eduard. Alas, it was over too soon, and he released her to slide sinuously down his body.

Not to be outdone, Ukyo immediately swept her up and made no secret of kissing her with all of his deeply held passion as well. Not mindful of the audience, he drowned Kitsune in his exuberant and overwhelming love. By the time he set her back on her feet, she was practically staggering like she'd been drinking heavily.

"Well." Makoto cleared his throat and pursed his lips like he was trying to not laugh at the absurdly romantic display. "With that I say, Safe travels. All of you," he gestured to the Nagasaki vigilante travelling with them as well, "come back in one piece."

They nodded and turned to board when the Nagasaki leader called out again. "Saori? One more thing."

The young woman stepped away from the pack and was immediately swept into the strong arms of the normally very reserved artist. The kiss he laid on her was so intense, she was bent back over his arm, her arms twined behind his neck, one of her legs was bent at the knee. When he finally set her back on her feet, she had a glazed and slightly stunned look that Kitsune knew all too well.

"Makoto…?" Her eyes were shiny and cheeks apple red as she demanded answers from her man.

"What?" He shrugged with an entirely unrepentant grin. "I couldn't let them show me up in the romance department. I'd never hear the end of it."

Her eyes met 'Kyo's and it was all they could both do to not laugh. Especially when coupled with Ed and Asagi's mirthful grins and Shintaro's look of unmitigated shock.

"And on that note, we have to leave with the tide," Kinshiro broke into the conversation to herd them aboard the ship.

They all climbed aboard just in time for the crew to shove off and start for home. It was torture watching the sea stretch out between them and those on the shore. Watching as the people shrank from sight on the docks before they disappeared entirely.

Kitsune knew that their duty was to the Shogun, but her heart? Her heart had other ideas.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 15_

"Tell me about Edo," Saori asked her as they watched the skyline of the city bloom on the horizon. They'd been at sea for three days since they left Nagasaki, and Kitsune was already getting antsy to get back to land. Since they were the only two women onboard, they'd had their own berth in the back of the ship, away from the men.

They'd gotten a chance to really get to know each other, which had been great. It wasn't often either of them ran into other kunoichi, and thus they had a great deal of common ground. Plus they'd both set sail, leaving the loves of their lives behind to wait for them. It made for a bit of a somber occasion, but they each worked to prop each other up in the face of the upcoming mission.

Kitsune closed her eyes as she leaned against the railing, her mind moving forward to the next tasks once they land as well as backward to Nagasaki. It was hard to believe that in less than an hour, she'd be 'home', or at least what had been her home prior to everything that happened. "It's busy," she said finally, turning to face her friend with her arms crossed. "So many people. It's incredible to know this many people can exist in one place."

Saori perked up. "Like Nagasaki?"

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose, yeah. Coming from a village directly there, yeah, I could absolutely see that comparison, but this…" She sighed as a salty breeze wafted past her nose, bringing with it the faintest scents of the city. "This is three times the people in a little over twice the space. Oh, and it has a castle." Edo Castle was a wonder, a group of citadels that were wards unto themselves, all divided by moats. It was impressive to see, even just from the outside. It housed over 20,000 people by itself, not including the Shogun.

The younger ninja snorted. "Of course. Can't forget that." They were quiet for a moment before Saori turned to her with another question. "So, where do you live?"

Thinking of her quiet place, a place only a few weeks ago she'd been happy and at peace, left her glum. There was no home for her that didn't include Ukyo and Eduard. "I live in Yoshiwara, in a room above a tea house called Koyokatei."

Saori's eyes grew upsettingly large. "You live in the red light district?"

She could tell the young woman was thinking back to their mission in the brothel. And truly, there was, in fact, a brothel across the street from her home, but it never bothered her. "I do." She shrugged. "When I came to Edo to work with Kinshiro in the magistrate's office, he gave me a place to live. Like you and Makoto?"

"I had no idea you lived with Kinshiro!" The way the young woman said it was like she was keeping a running mental tally of all of her conquests.

Kitsune laughed softly. "He owns the building, we live on opposite sides of it in separate rooms. Not what you're thinking."

Saori giggled. "What? Do you blame me? You're eyeball deep in hot men!"

"Kitsune, Saori," Shintaro greeted them formally as he joined them at the railing. He hadn't said much on the trip, but he seemed a great deal more relaxed around them overall, his natural formality notwithstanding. Kitsune was dying to ask him how it had gone with Haru, but they hadn't had a moment alone yet, and she definitely didn't want to embarrass him in case her efforts to help him on the confidence front had failed spectacularly. "Are you ready for the mission?"

"As much as I can be." Saori nodded. "I just wish I was here in Edo for something other than a possible fight to the death with Makoto's brother. Takes all the fun out of being in the capital. "

Shintaro nodded sagely. "True enough, but don't count out a return trip, and soon. Especially if you and my Lord move forward with your relationship." He looked extremely serious, like the very thought of Makoto married vexed him fiercely. "I imagine he will take you here to meet the rest of his family and the Hatamotos who serve directly under the Shogun and you'll stay at the Nakagawa compound just outside of town."

Kitsune nudged her friend with her shoulder as the younger woman just stood and blinked at this torrent of information. "Moving up in the world, huh, kid? Good for you!"

"Oh, I doubt her feelings for Makoto are as mercenary as that," Asagi observed as he joined their little group topside to watch as they pulled into the harbor and up to the pier. "Not all of us are you, after all."

"Asagi!" Shintaro snapped, his face an instant stormcloud as he shifted to position himself between them. It was clear he was affronted on her behalf.

"Just because you're a priest doesn't mean I won't kick you in the shins," she snarked at the smirking cleric. Coming from someone else, the commentary might have been offensive.

He blew her a kiss and looked over the railing as they pulled up to the dock. "Looks like we're here." He pointed over the side where Dr. Wakasa and Natsume were waiting for them on land.

It wasn't long before they debarked and were on their way to Yoshiwara to the vigilante headquarters at Koyokatei. There were many hugs for Kitsune on her return, as well as introductions to be made for Saori. Apparently Asagi and Shintaro were already acquainted with her team.

Sion handed off info he'd received from his source at Iseya-the black market information hub that fronted as a department store-the moment Kinshiro arrived. The staff of the tea house was there, attending to him and bringing around tea and small snacks for the weary travelers. After he'd familiarized himself with the content, he motioned for all of them to sit and pay attention.

Kinshiro took up a spot at the head of the room with teacup and rice ball in hand, his presence much less formal than Makoto's despite being the magistrate of the Southern Ward of Edo but no less commanding. "So I know we just got back, but it appears the timetable for the attack is coming up tomorrow night."

"So soon?" Saori asked as she took her seat next to Kitsune after grabbing a dumpling.

"Based on what?" Shintaro inquired from the back of the room. Even in friendly territory, he was the kind of guy to watch the door and be ready for anything.

"The Shogun is planning a lavish party at the castle tomorrow night to celebrate his birthday. There will be a lot of unfamiliar faces both in town, as well as coming and going from the castle."

"That  _would_  be the perfect time for an assassin to slip in and post up somewhere to hide until they're ready to do the job," Asagi noted as he sipped his drink. "So do we have people inside, or how does this work?"

Hotaka, the flamboyantly dressed kabuki actor-cum-vigilante, elegantly rose to his feet to address them. "I'll be inside starting tomorrow to prepare for a show that my troupe will put on during dinner. Aoi will be with me as my hair and makeup guy. The Shogun's personal bodyguards, the Shinsengumi will be on the grounds and are aware of our presence. We still need more bodies actually inside the palace, though.

"Like a priest?" Asagi mused as he drained his cup and poured some more. "I'm pretty sure I could come and go with very little fanfare.

Kinshiro nodded. "Exactly. You can get close to the Shogun and you can run point. You stand out and other members of the team can find you easily. Good plan." He looked around the room for a moment, his eyes falling on Wakasa. "You're his doctor, so I know you'll already be inside." He then looked at Kitsune, then Saori. "How would you two feel about being geishas?"

Kitsune nodded, resolutely ignoring the urge to beat her brother to death when he snickered at the suggestion. "Sure. Gets us in close to protect the Shogun and keep an eye out for Toru and Tsubaki." She turned to the young woman next to her, determined not to make the same mistake twice. "You good with this? If you're not, it's cool. You can help Hotaka with his costume or be part of the roof patrol. Whatever you want. I'm not dragging you along on my adventures this time unless you actively want to go."

The younger ninja smiled broadly as she nudged Kitsune with her shoulder. "Oh,  _now_  you ask." They both shared a private chuckle that earned them looks of concern throughout the room.

She snorted and grimaced at her friend. "Nobody died. Isn't that the important thing?"

Saori rolled her eyes. "I  _guess_." After a moment, she heaved a sigh. "I'll go with you. We'll do this together."

"Alright then." Turning to Kinshiro, she sat up straighter and nodded. "We're in."

He narrowed his eyes as he looked between their two grinning faces. "That is a story I want to hear at some point." After one more fairly mild glare, he turned his attention to Sion. "They'll need the requisite kimonos and hair pins."

The tall, thin younger man in the fine kimono and matching haori nodded and rose to his feet. "I'll be back with them shortly."

"Excellent." He then looked at the rest of the room. "Shintaro, I want you to meet up with Commander Hijikata of the Shinsengumi, you'll work with them as a member of the palace guard. Everyone else? I want you stationed on rooftops, in the shadows of the palace, on the walls. We need to cover as much as we can to ensure the Shogun gets to have another birthday after this one." When he stood, everyone followed suit. "Dismissed. Regroup tomorrow at noon to begin prep for the mission."

Left to their own devices, Kitsune took the Nagasaki transplants on a tour of their new environs, showing them the ins and outs of Yoshiwara before taking them over to view the Imperial Palace.

"It's a fortress," Saori breathed with wonder in her voice as they took in the impressive walls that surrounded the edifice. "I can't imagine how an assassin would be able to break in. Just climbing the walls would be too much for most regular people."

"Exactly," Shintaro agreed. "Means they'll have to walk in the front gates." For a while all of them observed the people coming and going in preparation for the following night's festivities. "They could be in there now for all we know."

Asagi shook his head. "Too light out here, too many eyeballs. They'll wait until after dark." With his eyes, he indicated each and every samurai in a light blue uniform swarming around the entrance of the palace gates like ants, not to mention the ones perched on the walls and those already on the grounds. The group watched for a while before returning to the teahouse to rest from the trip and prep for the following night. It promised to be a long one.

* * *

Hotaka was at Kitsune's door early in the afternoon the next day. She left Saori napping in her futon as she answered the door and accepted the piles of fabric and collection of hair pretties.

"It's good to have you back," the flamboyantly vibrant vigilante offered with a grin as he handed her more and more items from the Iseya store. "Aoi will be along to do your hair shortly."

The hairdresser wasn't a morning person, or really an afternoon person, working mostly at night outfitting and decorating the courtesans and as such was on his way to the tea house, and simply hadn't arrived yet.

Picking through the kimono selection, the kabuki actor peppered her with questions. "Did you have a good vacation? Sion missed you terribly. I'm sorry I couldn't come when you got hurt. Are you okay now?"

Having just awakened, it took a moment for her to process her dear friend's line of patter. His normal setting was 'hyper' with a double helping of 'intense', but with her brain slowly turning all the lights back on, it was difficult. "Vacation was actually pretty great," she started with a grin as she put on a kettle to make some tea. "Nagasaki is a great town, you were right."

Her friend nodded happily as he set down his chosen stack of kimonos and began unfolding them to show her. "And that luscious commissioner? Did you get to see him, too?"

'Kyo had quite the reputation, even in Edo, at least among Hotaka and his crew. Given that they traveled the country fairly extensively putting on plays, her friend had gotten an up close look at the now-love of her life when last in Nagasaki and highly recommended the view. Not that she wanted to admit that necessarily. At least right now. "I did." Kitsune tried to hide her face as she made the brief admission but the blazing red in her cheeks told almost the entire rest of the story.

One look was all it took. "You didn't! Really!" Hand over his chest, the actor threw himself down on her futon and gasped. "I'm so jealous! I cannot  _stand_ you! Was he as good I'd hoped? Details, girl!  _Details_! Don't skimp!"

"What's going on?" Saori emerged from her cocoon of blankets rubbing her eyes, hair everywhere.

"Oh!" Hotaka bounced up from the shock, eyes wide. "I am so sorry! I didn't know you were in here. Here, Sion brought you some kimonos to wear for tonight. I'm so sorry for waking you up."

The young ninja yawned and waved off the apology. "It's okay. Is that tea?"

Kitsune snickered and nodded as Hotaka floundered over his embarrassment at interrogating her and waking Saori.

"Did someone send for a hairdresser?" Aoi didn't even bother knocking as he came blazing in with bags and bags of makeup and things. He looked both of them over, with their messy hair and still in their nightclothes and shook his head. "Apparently I'm just in time."

The afternoon proceeded with much teasing as they suited up for their stint as yujos. Being a woman of pleasure was infinitely more work than simply putting on their vigilante garb and taking out a target. This required uncomfortable shoes and flashy kimonos. Admittedly the level of planning and execution were mostly the same, at least, if done correctly.

When Hotaka and Aoi finished taking her from dust bunny to divinity, Kitsune stepped out into the hallway for some fresh air as they continued their work on Saori. It would take a bit longer to craft her elaborate coif as her natural hair was much shorter than hers. As she strolled down the hallway to Kinshiro's room to rejoin the group, she ran into a man emerging from another room nearby.

It took her a moment to recognize him in his dashing light blue cape, trousers and tall black boots, his disguise for the night as a member of the Shinsengumi. "Hello, handsome." The look was very different than his usual dojo training attire and every bit as flattering as his ninja garb. It was the kind of thing that made her thighs clench at the memory of having all that hotness at her mercy, but alas, that time had long passed.

Lost in his own thoughts, Shintaro froze, then blushed as he smiled at her. "Hello Kitsune. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Her cheeks heated at his compliment, and she couldn't help but notice how confidently he spoke to her now and carried himself, especially in the face of her hyper-feminine attire.

He looked up and down the hallway before stepping closer to her and asking, "Do you have a moment?"

His hesitancy made her want to hug him. "For you? Of course."

The way he moved, though, checking to see if they were alone, his hand on her back to guide her, made her wonder if she had misconstrued the question. That notion was all but confirmed when he opened the door to his room and held his arm out for her to proceed him.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked as he closed the door and moved to lean against the window frame of the small room, keeping a bit of space between them.

"You actually." The fading light from the window caught a flash of teeth with his shy smile. "We haven't really had a chance to talk since…" he trailed off and she hoped the shadows could hide her own blush.

"We haven't," she agreed, wary of extending her thought until she understood what he needed. Not that she was necessarily opposed to having another go at him, but emotionally it wasn't a good time. "You doing okay?"

"I am," he nodded with a note of pride in his voice. "I wanted to thank you, again, for everyth-"

"Oh, that's so not necessary," she cut him off with a hand up, now even more concerned about the direction of the conversation. "I was happy to-"

"I talked to Haru."

"Oh." Any other thoughts she wanted to express died on the vine. Then the full implication of his statement hit her and she erupted in joy. "Oh!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck in an exuberant hug. "That's so wonderful! Tell me everything!"

Shintaro snorted as he hugged her briefly before setting her back from him a bit, his hands still on her waist. "I'm glad you approve. After we, ahem… I really thought about the things you said."

"And?" she motioned for him to go on.

He rolled his eyes at her impatience. "And I knew I needed to make a stand. So I asked her out on a date that night after dinner."

"Excellent." Kitsune couldn't have been happier if she were twins. "So? Tell me what I want to know. You asked her out, right? She said 'yes', right? I mean, of course she did. Look at you. You're beyond attractive, and-"

" _And_ ," he cut her off with a reproving look as she rambled on in her glee. "We've gone on a couple dates so far… I don't want to get ahead of myself."

"Oh, of course not!" She framed his face with her hands on his cheeks. "I'm so happy for you."

She was on her tiptoes to press a congratulatory kiss to his cheek when a voice behind her asked, "Am I… interrupting something?"

Kitsune and Shintaro both turned to find the door open and Asagi leaning against the frame.

"This is... not what it looks like," she averred, taking her hands back from Shintaro's face and delicately stepping out of his embrace.

"Oh? And what does it look like?" The cleric teased with an enigmatic smirk on his lips.

"I was congratulating him on something he's been working on for quite some time." It was as true as it was vague, and would have to do without her betraying a confidence.

"I see." He turned his attention to the giant standing next to her. "And you? Since when can you embrace a woman? Really, since when can you talk to a woman without stuttering? What is going on here?"

Shintaro blinked, obviously at a loss for explaining the situation without going into more detail than was necessary, so she decided to take the offensive. "He and I became friends when I was in Nagasaki. It's perfectly normal to hug a friend. Now, what are  _you_  doing here? Don't you know how to knock?"

Asagi snorted, obviously seeing right through her ruse, but opted not to challenge her. "Kinshiro sent me to get you. The briefing is waiting on you two."

"Oh." She and her golden-eyed giant exchanged chagrined smiles before heading out to the final debrief before the op. This one would be for all the marbles. "Then let's move out."


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 16_

The Honmaru portion of the palace was enormous, and exquisitely appointed. Every room and piece of furniture was breathtaking in its finery. So many lights and gorgeous silks on the walls, the imperial palace definitely lived up to its billing. The room in which the celebration was held was massive, and packed full of elegantly dressed guests. The walls were a brilliant gold etched with immense ukiyo-e murals that reminded her of Makoto's works. To one side was a wall of doors that led to a balcony. According to Kinshiro, the doors would be thrown open at midnight to show off the fireworks show that was planned.

Kitsune and Saori had slipped into the party with a group of geishas going in through the back gate to entertain the guests for the Shogun's birthday. Asagi entered as the Head Diviner of the Himuro Shrine, and thus a guest, while Shintaro remained outside disguised as a member of the Shinsengumi guards. Hotaka and Aoi were setting up in the throne room for their performance that would immediately precede the fireworks. With the exceptions of Kinshiro and Wakasa, the rest of the vigilantes were disbursed among the shadows, lurking in the background and watching for intruders.

Kitsune smiled as she knelt next to Asagi and refilled his sake cup. "No sign yet. You?"

The priest shook his head and raised his glass to her. "Not a one, fortunately."

She nodded and rose, surreptitiously stretching her back and glancing around the room for her comrades. Operational security depended on knowing where each other was at all points in time. She had just located Saori when a shiny bit of red hair caught her eye at the door. "Spoke too soon." Asagi nodded and they both began to meander from different directions to the Shogun's location at the far end of the room, in the midst of a group that included Kinshiro, and Wakasa with Saori attending to them.

She knelt next to Kinshiro and poured a drink for 'Lord Kagemoto, the South Magistrate of Edo' and 'Dr. Wakasa', their predetermined signal that they were in play.

"Thank you, miss." Kinshiro gave her a smile that she'd seen fell lesser women, and in the spirit of the op, she giggled approvingly. Her boss may have been sexy in his own way, but he wasn't Ukyo, or Eduard for that matter. She offered to pour for the Shogun as well, but he waved her off as he silently declined.

The moment she rose to her feet, the windows closest to the group burst open as a scene of unprecedented violence unfolded. Shinsengumi in light blue uniforms came pouring in like ants, fighting a torrent of thugs and samurai who attacked with swords and polearms. One epic brawl in particular though soon had everyone surrounding the pair of individuals who were obviously dueling to the death. Shintaro's size gave him away immediately as he battled it out with Toru.

Stroke for stroke, swords sparking slightly as they clashed with metal on metal, drowning out the gasps and cries of the stunned onlookers. They danced in unison, thrusting and parrying with nary and opening to be found in their stances. It was as masterful a display as she'd ever seen.

It was also a grudge match that sent a chill up Kitsune's spine as memories of that night on the ship came back to her. The only reason Shintaro was alive was because of his armor, and her. The site of her healed wound on her bicep throbbed a bit at the memory. Torn between protecting the Shogun or her friend, she fingered the shuriken in her hand and began working on a plan to get close enough to use it for both.

The crowd parted as the fight moved through, oohs and ahhs abounding like it was some kind of prearranged entertainment for them. For their part, Saori, Kitsune, Asagi, and Wakasa did their best to surround Kinshiro and the Shogun, forming barrier between them and the crowd as they worked to move them back and out of harm's way.

She'd lost sight of Tsubaki, which was concerning, but so long as they managed to make it to the corner of the room, or better yet out the door, then that wouldn't really matter.

"That's far enough, thank you."

Everything in the room froze as the calm voice behind them commanded their obedience. Turning around, her worst fear was realized as the Shogun stood, calm as you please, with Tsubaki's tanto blade at his throat.

"Tsubaki, this is suicide," the warning in her voice wasn't so much out of care for his person, but to remind him that there was no going back after this. "Think about it."

The usual mirth in the doctor's eyes was gone, replaced by a cold, steady rage. He was in control now and it was exactly where he wanted to be. "I assure you, I have thought of little else."

"Just kill him," Toru snarled. His fight with Shintaro and the rest of the Shinsengumi ground to a halt the moment his compatriot took his hostage. "He doesn't need an explanation from you."

"Didn't intend to," Tsubaki affirmed. "Planned perfectly, by the way."

"Of course." Toru nodded smugly. At Shintaro's look of horror, he shrugged. "Shintaro, old friend, you're good, but you're not that good. I just needed to get in here and keep everyone busy while Tsubaki did the honors." He turned back to his partner in crime. "Shall we?"

The doctor's sharp grin shot right to her soul as he angled his body toward the open balcony door and dragged his hostage with him. If he made it out the door, he would be gone, the Shogun would be dead and Toru would seize the throne as they all watched him bleed.

Asagi opened up his iron-ribbed fan while taking an offensive position. "Don't."

"Or what, Himuro boy?" Toru scoffed. "You'll dazzle him with one of your parlor tricks?" He rolled his eyes as he swept over to the door like he was going to enter the inner sanctum of the palace. "You have a choice, now. You can save him," he gestured toward the Shogun who was clearly pale with fear, "or you can fight them to stop me from getting to the throne and the treasury. Your choice."

"Now?" The rogue doctor tossed the Shogun's ornate headdress behind him and wrapped an arm around his head to prepare for his killing blow.

"Now." With that he turned and fled down the corridor with his ragtag army in tow, pursued by Shintaro and the Shinsengumi in pursuit. Asagi looked between the two men before lunging at Tsubaki to save the Shogun.

"Too late." In a flash he drew the knife across the Shogun's throat, laying it open for all to see. At least, that was what he thought. Instead of blood spewing forth as the body crumbled to the ground, the body dissipated like smoke on the breeze carried by the flock of doves that emerged from his clothes. The Shogun's robes pooled on the palace's bamboo floor, empty of any kind of body. "What? I don't-"

Time seemed to speed up as Tsubaki was quickly overwhelmed by a very pissed off Kitsune, Saori, and Asagi, and held down before also being taken into custody. In no time at all he was disarmed, shackled and bruised with Saori sitting on his back to keep him confined until the constables returned to claim him.

The crowd milled about nervously as Dr. Wakasa began to tend to those wounded in the melee. The whispers were as clear as the sound of clashing metal and the occasional shout that echoed down the corridor: the Shogun was dead. What would they do now?

"Everyone remain calm," Kinshiro announced, calmly stepping forward to take control of the situation. "This will all be sorted out momentarily." Even as he said the words, his face was saying something completely different.

In the midst of the growing murmurs and disquiet, one voice emerged.

"Bravo!" The sound of a single pair of hands clapping cut through the melee from the far side of the room. A path emerged as people bowed low and moved back to allow the Shogun, the  _actual_  Shogun, to weave his way through to crowd and approach them.

He wasn't as tall as she'd expected, but the air around him seemed more dignified, still, even. Like he was a perfect statue with special dispensation to move about freely. His long hair was tied back in an elaborate headdress that matched the one on Asagi's shikigami. In fact, the closer he got to them, she could see he was a perfect match for the apparition right down to the pattern in his silk robes and obi.

Caught between controlling their actively wriggling prisoner and court protocol, Kitsune and Wakasa nodded slightly in lieu of bowing outright.

"Fantastic, Sir Asagi! I  _am_  impressed. Truly a masterful display of the powers of a diviner." He tapped the cleric on the shoulder with his fan, bringing him up from his deep bow.

"I'm just glad we were able to keep you safe, Lord." He bowed deeply again.

"Indeed." He then continued his leisurely stroll over to where Kinshiro stood, bowing as well. "Lord Kagemoto, I must say, you and your associates executed your plan most spectacularly. I was concerned at first, but I'm pleased with the outcome."

Quick footfalls up the corridor drew everyone's attention as a panicked Hokata came skidding into the room in full costume and makeup. "Kitsune, Saori, Asagi! Throne room! Now!"

She cast a quick glance at Kinshiro, who nodded and took Saori's place with Tsubaki before they all fled by Hokata. So many thoughts running through her mind as they ran down the hall. She was thankful for being barefoot as her getas were not made for running, but even then her kimono made it hard to keep up. Shintaro was foremost in her thoughts, memories of the last fight between him and Toru flashing vividly through her memory.

The scene before her was gory, many men down, strewn about the massive room, some being attended to by Shinsengumi guards, others just left alone where they lay. Searching through the sea of people, her anxiety spiked as she failed to find the one person she sought.

"There!" Asagi grabbed her by the wrist, drawing her attention to the blood-soaked lacquered steps leading to the throne.

Bent over the steps, a hulking man crouched, one hand braced on the risers leading to the seat of all power in Japan, the other cradled in his hand the head of the man who used to be his hero. His face was intact, more or less, marked with scratches and nicks, his once-proud mantle in tatters and shreds, the fine silk of his kimono and hakama slashed and stained with growing pools of blood.

"Toru…" Kitsune whispered as she knelt next to Shintaro, her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "What happened?"

The big man's breaths were shaky and his eyes never left the downed man's pale face. "I… I had to cut him down." He drew a deep breath and dropped his head as he sighed. "I had no choice. He gave me no choice." His shoulders shook under her touch, his ragged breathing barely covering his sobs.

It was as horrible as she had feared, honestly. A good, gentle man forced to cut down his mentor to save the Shogunate. The tears that welled up in her eyes slipped their bonds as they slid silently down her cheeks. For Toru, for Shintaro, and for Makoto.

Turning to Saori, she took her by the hand. "Are you going to be able to help Makoto through this?" Not that she was really able to assist if the young woman said 'no', but at least she needed to know the man who'd become a friend of sorts was looked after. It was the least she could do.

The younger ninja nodded jerkily, her eyes never leaving the body. "Don't worry about Makoto. I've got him."

Asagi stood and prayed over his childhood friend, over his comrades. Kitsune couldn't even fathom the grace he exhibited as he slipped into the solemn role as the administrator of final rites. When he was done, members of the Shinsengumi and the palace staff removed the bodies to be dealt with later. Only one more thing to do.

The blended group of Nagasaki and Edo vigilantes met up with Tsubaki again as he was led out of the reception room into the corridor that led to the garrison house jail in the Ninomaru portion of the compound. Some still in their finery, some in their ninja garb, all absolutely exhausted by the night's events. Indeed it had easily been more explosive than even the planned fireworks show would have been.

"He's dead, isn't he?" the doctor demanded of Kitsune the moment he saw her. When she nodded, he began to struggle actively against the restraints used on him by Wakasa and Kinshiro. "Then I shall die as well. Better to be a martyr for the cause than an obstacle in its path." Sneering at the Shogun, he spat, "This isn't over. I die in service to the country of Japan, not at your command."

The Shogun's lips twisted into a small and surprisingly nasty smirk. "Just so long as you do it soon, I will be happy." To his guards he commanded, "Take him away."

The Shinsengumi filtered up from the back of the group and took custody of Tsubaki, leaving them alone in the corridor with the Shogun. Most of the guests had retired for the night, the excitement clearly more than they could bear.

"Well, Nakagawa sure knew how to kill a party," he joked as he watched his guards take the prisoner away into the night. "Thank you, Lord Kagemoto. Without your intervention and planning, tonight could have ended very differently."

Kinshiro bowed deeply to his sovereign, his cheeks slightly flushed at the praise. "I am merely glad that the vigilante could be of service to you, my Lord." With that, the rest of them bowed as well, matching the depth of his genuflection.

"Oh, please rise. After all, you are the ones who won the day. I'll see to it you're rewarded handsomely for your loyalty and bravery." With that, he clapped his hands and a troupe of geishas appeared from behind the ninjas and quickly encircled and engulfed the Shogun. "Have a good evening. And thank you again." And with that, he and the women proceeded down the hall, until all that was left was the light scent of incense and cherry blossoms.

* * *

Kinshiro let everyone sleep late the next day to make up for the wildness of the night before. It wasn't every day they got to scuttle assassination attempts. By the time they all reconvened at the teahouse, Asagi, Shintaro, and Saori were packed and ready to head back to Nagasaki, this time on the Shogun's flagship as his guests.

And that wasn't the only reward he'd bestowed upon them. Several gold pieces were divided amongst the group, as well as some jade, and two of the finest kimonos Iseya could procure for Kitsune and Saori. He even thought to send gifts for Asagi and Shintaro to take back to Makoto and the rest of the Nagasaki crew. Plus Kinshiro's job as the Magistrate of the Southern Ward of Edo was all but ensured for the rest of his life. Saving the Shogun's life had its perks, afterall.

Kinshiro had sprung for quite the feast, and plates and plates of dumplings and rice balls, bowls of noodles, and sushi were laid out for them to enjoy, as well as the finest sake the city had to offer. Once everyone had their glasses filled, he raised his glass.

"Tonight we bid our Nagasaki brethren farewell and safe travels as they make their way back home. We're grateful for their help and I honestly hope we never need it again, no offence." Chuckles rumbled through the room as everyone was all smiles.

"None taken," Asagi replied, wearing a real grin for once.

"However, before we lay into this lovely feast courtesy of the Shogun, I have news." He looked grim, which sent a ripple of concern through the group before he finally sighed. "I went to witness the execution of Dr. Tsubaki Kusonoki at Kozukappara at dawn this morning. He was beheaded per the Shogun's wishes and his head is currently on public display."

Kitsune was suddenly very glad that there was no reason to pass near Kozukappara as they took their comrades to the port to meet their ship. That wasn't the kind of parting impression anyone needed. Still, something about her leader's words bothered her. "Was there more?"

Kinshiro nodded and paused to sip his sake. "There was." He sipped again, before abandoning pretense and throwing it all back. "I also went to the castle to ensure that Toru Nakagawa's body was transferred to the ship to be returned to his family. Unfortunately," he reached for the bottle of sake and refilled his cup, "his body is currently missing."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Exclamations of horror and confusion boiled up through the room until Kinshiro held up a hand. "The Shinsengumi and Soji's constables are investigating the matter. We will have a resolution to this, but I fear, not before you set sail for home."

"But what will I tell my Lord?" Shintaro demanded as he stalked over to get in Kin's face. "I can't go back to Nagasaki and tell him, or the magistrate for that matter, that Sir Toru has just… vanished. It's… disrespectful! Who… what… who would desecrate a body like this? Why?" He stomped back to the table to get his drink and Kitsune's hand on his arm stopped him cold.

"Let him finish."

"I'm sorry, Shintaro. I don't know." The Edo leader grimaced but didn't waver when he looked at the Nagasaki ninjas. "We will have answers; we just don't have them today."

The rest of the dinner was more somber than celebratory, but all too soon it was time to see the trio of Nagasaki visitors off at the pier. Kitsune made sure to hug each of them individually, leaving Shintaro for last.

"Safe travels, my friend." She smiled up at her no-longer-as-shy comrade stood there with casually with his arms around her waist. He'd come so far in the weeks since they'd met. "I'll let you know the moment we find Toru."

He grinned down at her. "I know you will. Stay safe yourself, and I'll tell Eduard and Ukyo all about our adventures. You're a valiant warrior."

"Speak for yourself." She hugged him close then stepped back and removed a sealed letter from within her kimono. She looked over at Asagi, who seemed unusually interested in their conversation until she shooed him away. The moment he left, she pressed the missive into Shintaro's hands. "Can you take this to Makoto? Please?"

He took her letter and placed it inside his kimono just as she had done. "Of course." He looked her over once more then reached down to grab his bag. "Don't be a stranger, okay? Promise you'll visit?"

She nodded and took a step back to keep from throwing herself into his arms and demanding he take her with them. "I will. You too?"

Shintaro, the man who could barely look at her when they met, nodded at her and gave her a smile so full of affection it felt like a hug. "I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

_Epilogue: Future_

After a long day at work patrolling the streets of Nagasaki as its Commissioner, the last thing Ukyo wanted to do was show up at the Meiko Salon for an impromptu summons from Makoto. And yet…

He caught up to Eduard who was also on his way in the back door, camouflaged by the heavy darkness of a new moon in the summertime.

"You know what this is about?" He asked his best friend, who merely shrugged noncommittally and grunted. "That makes two of us." After a moment he stopped and listened to their surroundings. "Are we the only ones here? Where is everybody?" Normally they were met at the door by Saori or Kagura if there was to be a vigilante meeting, but at the moment, there wasn't a soul in sight.

Again the blond man shrugged and didn't verbalize as they made their way deeper into the warren of rooms at the back of the Meiko Salon. So far as he knew, there wasn't any outstanding vigilante business, so he wasn't clear as to why Makoto would need him, and Ed for that matter, for anything.

The low-grade irritation he'd been carrying with him in the weeks since Kitsune's return to Edo began to boil at the edges of his mind. Her absence was like a sore on his soul that he couldn't reach, an itch just beyond his fingernails. Oh, he and Ed had gotten weekly letters-one each and one for both of them-but they weren't anywhere close to the same thing as having her here. His mind kept returning to The Night, their last together as a group. It was perfect in every way, and everything he'd ever thought he'd wanted, only to, once again, vanish into the ether the very next day.

He swore under his breath and narrowed his eyes as they approached their destination. Nights spent in a bed meant for three but only containing two were taking their toll on his personality and his temperament was really suffering.

He didn't even bother waiting after he knocked on the door to Makoto's room to enter, followed by Ed, who looked both irritated and embarrassed by his lover. "So what's up, you summoned?"

The Nagasaki leader was in the middle of pouring himself a cup of tea when they burst in, and set the kettle aside to consider the two men. There weren't many people, really  _any_  people, who addressed him with the impertinence Ukyo wore like his kimono. Rather than rise to the bait, he silently motioned for them to take a seat, and pulled out two more cups for tea.

The Commissioner's impatience was a tangible thing as he waited in silence for Makoto to finish pouring their drinks. He shifted on the cushion, adjusted and readjusted the way his swords were placed next to him, rolling his shoulders. Ukyo's constant movements were enough to give him agita. "Stop."

The red-haired man froze in place. "Stop what?"

He pressed the tea into his hands and did the same for Eduard. "Moving. You have been a grouchy bastard lately and I need you to stop." Sensing the argument that would most likely follow such a proclamation, he held up his hand. "And I don't want to hear about your emotional troubles. You have a job to do as a vigilante and I expect-your  _team_  expects-you to do your job. Without the emotions that can make your thinking cloudy and screw up your work."

"I don't think that's a fair assessment," Eduard interjected, carefully placing the teacup on the tatami mat in front of him.

"And you!" Makoto turned his considerable attention to the Dutch translator. "That's the first full sentence I've heard out of you in weeks. I didn't know it was possible for you to speak  _less_ , and yet, here we are." As expected, there was no response as the man sat back and just watched him through narrowed eyes.

This wasn't at all how he'd planned it. Makoto had meant to approach this delicate situation in a much more understanding and friendly manner, but the moment Ukyo slammed into the room, he'd been on the offensive, snarling and snapping easily as bad as his charge. Time to regroup. "Guys. This isn't an indictment."

"Then what is it?" Ukyo demanded, picking up his tea, throwing it back in one swallow and putting his cup back down, harder than was strictly necessary.

It was everything he could do to hide his flinch as the porcelain met the bamboo. Still, he would not be drawn into a fight with the much bigger man. "This is me, coming to you both, on behalf of the others, to express their- _our_ -concerns. You're not yourselves. I know why, really, and I don't blame you. I don't." He looked at the men, both of them clearly forlorn, hurting, and sighed deeply. "But you can't keep taking it out on us. We're not the reason she's not here. We're your friends, your family, and we deserve better."

Eduard immediately dropped his head forward, his shoulders riding the wave of his heavy sigh as he processed Makoto's words. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly. "For everything. I'm sorry. You're right. You do deserve better, and we will do better."

"I'm sorry, too, Makoto," 'Kyo added. "We've been going through the motions and just not feeling it lately. We just miss her. So much." His voice broke as he spoke of Kitsune. They normally didn't speak of her outside of the privacy of their respective rooms. "I didn't know it was possible to hurt this bad."

The vigilante leader laid a hand over his briefly before collecting his cup. "I know, and you'll get through it, both of you, one day at a time." He put the kettle back on warmer before standing up to move over to his desk where a painting sat, half finished. "And in the meantime, as unjust as it is, the world goes on."

Ed and Ukyo rose as well, stretching their backs as they rearranged their belongings as they prepared to leave. "Unfortunately."

"And so for your punishment-" Makoto started, only to be interrupted immediately by an outraged Ukyo.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'punishment'? What? I thought we were done."

Makoto regarded them coolly as he dipped his brush into the ink and then wiped off the excess. "You didn't think you were going to come in here and slam around my belongings like you live here and I was going to let that go, did you?"

Ed snorted and cocked his head as his best friend, his look of accusation plain. "Guess not."

Satisfied, Makoto nodded and began carefully tracing down a line. "Exactly. Now, as I was saying…"

* * *

"I am not an errand boy, dammit!" Ukyo snarled as he stomped up and down the empty pier. His shenanigans at Makoto's had led to them getting a 'special assignment', i.e. wait for a package and deliver it to the Nagasaki leader as soon as it made landfall. At half past ten at night.

"It could have been worse," Ed warned him as he watched from his spot perched on a dock pillar as his friend burned up his nervous energy pacing like there would soon be a shortage. "Sitting through another lecture from Makoto is exceptionally low on my list of favorite things. Ranks right above seppuku."

"Ritual suicide might be more merciful," Ukyo muttered under his breath as he watched the ship on the horizon cross the harbor and draw nearer to the pier. "What is this 'extremely precious and rare' cargo anyway and why does it need an escort from here to the Salon?"

Ed narrowed his eyes in disapproval and crossed his arms. "Who knows? I was there when he told you about the job. You know exactly as much about this as I do. All we have to do is take custody of it and get it back to Makoto. Pretty easy punishment, really."

Ukyo grunted but didn't otherwise respond to his friend as they watched the ship loom larger as it got closer to their position. It wouldn't be long before they had their package and were on their way back. "Maybe it's Toru."

His first inclination was to laugh at his best friend. Ukyo had the capacity to be quite silly, honestly, but not normally where the vigilante were concerned. And that description  _would_  apply to their leader's beloved brother. "But why he wouldn't he just say so? We support him implicitly, and he could trust us with that information."

"He could. I don't know why he wouldn't." The Commissioner growled in frustration and stalked back down to the end of the dock and glared at the ship as it drew up alongside the pier and threw a rope over the side to tie off.

They watched as the crew lowered the gangplank and began offloading boxes and boxes of cargo. No one approached them-they'd made no secret of their presence there-and so they just observed the proceedings with growing annoyance.

Finally, Ukyo had had enough. "I'll be back." He stalked over to the Captain who was checking the boxes being unloaded onto the pier against the shipping manifest. What started as a pleasant enough conversation quickly grew more and more tense as the man insisted that nothing he had aboard the ship was due to be sent to the Meiko Salon or addressed to Arashi.

Right before he was about to storm up the gangplank and search the ship himself, a voice from over the railing stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I had no idea I was important enough to require an escort." Dressed casually in a men's kimono, her swords on her hip and hair tied back as she normally wore in when masquerading as a man, it was the most beautiful sight either had seen in a long, long time.

Eduard, stunned, pushed off the dock pillar and began walking toward the ship as Kitsune descended to the deck next to Ukyo. She had barely set foot on the walkway when she was engulfed in the jubilant embrace of the Nagasaki Commissioner. She tried to get words out to explain her presence but between him swinging her around and the occasional deep, passionate kisses, there was nothing she could say. The moment he set her back on her feet, Eduard swept her up in his arms and just held her close. Her heartbeat pounded against his chest and she felt warm and soft and completely perfect.

After a long moment, he looked down into her beaming face and framed her face in his hands. "I… don't understand… How-? How did you-? I can't- How did you manage this?"

Kitsune squeezed him around his waist as joyful tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I missed you both so much. So much. So I sent a letter to Makoto and asked if he could speak to the magistrate about a job." The magistrate was the vigilante leader's father and she had served the Shogun honestly, so it hadn't been too much of a stretch.

He smoothed her tears away with his thumbs and brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "But you kept it from us? You wrote us letters for weeks. Every week. I don't understand."

She shrugged. "I wanted it to surprise you," she explained sheepishly. She smiled tremulously over her shoulder at Ukyo who was gathering her belongings as they were unloaded from the ship. "Surprise!"

The Commissioner chuckled at her confession as he sauntered over to wrap his arms around her as well. "This calls for a celebration."

Kitsune hummed as he kissed and nipped his way down her neck. "Mmm, and what kind of celebration did you have in mind?" The feel of his strong body behind her and Eduard in front of her was beyond perfect. The only way she would have been happier was to be naked, and that was generally frowned upon when at the wharf.

He purred against her nape and his voice sent a frisson of heat through her body. Her nipples perked up immediately. "I was thinking Ed and I could take you back to my place and we could discuss it further."

She craned her neck so she could see his face better. "Oh yeah?"

His blue eyes were shimmering with affection and she'd never felt more loved. "Yeah. Maybe grab some food and some sake, discuss it further-"

"With fewer clothes," Ed interjected.

'Kyo snorted and dropped a kiss on Kitsune's forehead. "With fewer clothes, yes," he agreed, "and hopefully for the rest of our lives." He spun her around to face him and grabbed Ed by the sleeve to yank him over so they were both in front of her. "So what do you say?"

So much had changed in the five years they'd been apart since leaving their village, but this, this love they shared was as strong as ever. Eduard, her tall, blond foreigner who wore his heart on his Western shirtsleeve, she knew he would cherish her for the rest of his life. And 'Kyo… Ukyo the brave Nagasaki Commissioner whose love for community was only surpassed by his love for those he called family. He was her red-haired giant, her intimidating daimyo who held the esteem of the whole harbor town. Both these men loved her beyond reason and she felt the same. Their hopeful faces made her heart swell in her chest and the tears that had receded only moments before were streaming down her face unabated now. "Take me home, boys. That sounds perfect."


End file.
